Phantoms and Witches don't mix well
by Rem1991
Summary: Danny meets Remi. An unusually annoying, clumsy, and difficult girl! Who is also a witch! Their relationship tackles obstacles of love and hate but they realise their feelings once Plasmius decides to take Remi's powers. Will their love prevail? DP/OC
1. Remi meets Danny

I admit I admit, I borrowed a couple of scenes from a few other movies and so I'm telling you now

I admit I admit, I borrowed a couple of scenes from a few other movies and so I'm telling you now. You don't have to come screaming at me and banging on my computer-virtual-door. I know! XD No big deal though.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

"For more than two hundred years, we Murdok women have been blamed for anything that went wrong in this town." A wise voice said.

"Is that why people hate us so much, Nana?" A young girl asked curiously.

"They don't hate us, sweetie, we just make them a little nervous." The old woman replied with a sense of hesitance in her voice as she replied to her young grand daughter.

"Let's face it, Nana, you Murdok women had always created a stir." A sly male voice interrupted.

"It all began with your ancestor Maria." Nana explained, envisioning her ancestor over a table before a group of men and women with a long rope tied around her neck. "She was a—"

"Witch!" A woman in the crowd called.

"The first in our family." She added. "And you, Remi, are the most recent in a long and distinguished line."

"Is that why they wanted to hang her? Because she was a witch?" Remi said.

"Well the fact that Maria was a heart breaker didn't help, and the fact that most of her lovers' wives worked in the hanging committee, that didn't help either." Nana explained. "But no." She said slowly and softly. "I don't think it was because of either of those reasons… They feared her because she had a gift. A power that had been passed on to you."

"What power?"

"Isn't it obvious? The power of magic."

Maria jumped off the stand, taking a deep breath before doing so, but amazingly landing on the ground safely with the rope around her neck completely broken in a clear instant as she took the plunge. The people around her moaned in fear and turned around and headed for the nearest tree to hide behind.

"And it was that very power that saved her life."

This time, Maria sat in front of the ocean holding her belly and looking into the horizon.

"She was banished to this very island." Nana continued. "Nurturing her unborn baby within her and waiting for her loved one to come and save her."

Maria stood in front of the ocean waiting.

"But he never came. No one came." Nana sadly spoke.

Maria cried, holding her child in her arms, trying hard not to look at the ocean that betrayed her, the ocean that connected her to the other world.

"In her despair, she cast a spell upon herself that would make the existence of witches quite rare. She put a spell upon her child so she would never have to endure the curses of magic. And this continued for many generations until you and I."

"Is that why Mommy doesn't have any magic?" Remi asked.

"Yes. And that's why you should never tell her that you are a witch. Or else we shall all end up like Maria." Nana smiled. "But that's what brought us closer. We keep secrets with one another and practice what not many others practice. And raise you the best way I know how."

Nana held Remi as a baby.

"Whenever you are with me, we will have chocolate cake for breakfast and we will never bother with silly little things like homework or brushing our teeth." She said, receiving a light gurgle laugh from the baby.

"But with the sweets, comes the sour."

Remi as a child, ran around in her garden with her cat following close behind. Some children appeared outside their fence.

"So when you find yourself to be the center of attention." Nana continued.

She stopped to glance at them. "Want to play?"

"It's not that they hate you. It's because well, we're different." Nana said.

One child picked up a rock and threw it in her direction, letting her fall to the floor.

"Witch witch you're a witch! Witch witch you're a witch!" The children yelled.

She groaned in pain while her cat came to her side. "Are you alright?" He had a sly male voice.

"Remi." Nana started, staring at her in their garden. "Your power is not a curse. The only curse is sitting right across the table."

Remi giggled.

"Don't make me turn your frying pan into my litter box." The cat licked himself.

"Hey." Nana turned toRemi with a soft smile. "My little witch. Let's go inside and make some spells." She smiled.

"But what about my homework." She laughed.

"Oh, pish posh!" She stood up.

Nana blew at a candle and made a flame appear. "Wonderful. I always had a gift." She said arrogantly.

Remi sat on the table with a white dress and fake angel wings, blowing on the candle. "What about me?" She asked, looking into her still cold candle stick.

"Oh, I won't worry about you. You're just a late bloomer." She reminded.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hold on, Remi, that must be your parents." Her grandmother stood up from the edge of her grandchild's bed. "Hurry, change your clothes, they might see you."

Remi stepped out from her bed, sitting at the edge of the stairs to take a peak at who was behind the door, she saw her grandmother open the door and smile.

"I need your help." An anxious woman stood at the other side of the door, holding a handkerchief nervously.

Her grand mother let the woman in, Remi watching curiously.

"Meow." A small black cat followed Remi and circled her leg affectionately. The cat gave a smirk. "A spell."

"What is it?" Remi said, not taking her eyes off from her grand mother.

"You shouldn't be watching this. You're grand mother has a habit of sticking her heads into peoples love lives." The cat said to the young girl.

"I need him. I love him too much to let him keep his wife by his side forever." The woman sat by the dining table.

"Love him too much to let him?" Her grandmother gave a loud laugh. "That's a bit over controlling don't you think." Her laughter and smile soon faded when the dark atmosphere had come across her. "Of course, I'm not one to judge the intentions of a dedicated lover. I've assisted many with the same problem with you." The grandmother nodded her head, grabbing a long needle from a cup board and placing it on the table before the woman. She ran out the door and quickly came back with a white dove in her hand. "But I'll tell you what I tell to all my customers. Lust can easily be mistaken for love."

"I'm desperate." The woman said ashamedly. "Why else would I come here?"

Grand mother showed her the dove and the woman took the needle in her hand.

"Ah-ah-ah." The old woman teased. "Hand me his photo first. Too anxious for a woman your age. Much too young for worries." She stuck on hand out, firmly grasping the dove.

The woman took a photo out of her pocket, kissed it lightly, and handed it to the old witch.

Remi turned her head to try to get a glimpse of the photo.

"You know what to do." Her grandmother said.

The woman looked into the doves eyes. "I want him to love me so much he can't stand it…" She stabbed the dove in the heart.

Remi gasped, hiding her young face, later revealing her face to her grand mother who stared at Remi.

"Be careful what you wish for." Her grand mother said, holding up the needle.

The cat gave a loud feline like cry as the needle sunk into the bird's heart, his cry echoed throughout the house. The sky grew darker and Remi held her head, fearfully. Her grandmother took a glance at Remi and exchanged looks with the cat.

"I never want to fall in love." Remi whispered to herself. "I never want to fall in love." She repeated.

"I love falling in love." The cat smiled.

"He will be sweet." Remi took a pinch of brown sugar, drizzling it over a wooden bowl she carried in one hand while she held a notebook in her other hand. "He will love me for who I am, even if I am a witch." She took a petal of daffodil.

"What are you doing?" Her grand mother sneaked into the room.

"Summoning a true love spell. Called Amos Fe ditas." Remi said, plucking a petal from a rose.

"I thought you didn't want to fall in love."

"I don't." Remi smiled, turning back to her. "Jasper told me that love is like a curse and it eats your insides like a deadly virus."

"That nosy cat." Her grand mother snapped in frustration. "Don't listen to anything Jasper tells you, he's been flirting with females centuries before I even heard of him."

"I guess…" Remi gloomily said.

"And you, my dear grandchild? You're not interested in love?"

"No." Remi said with a smile.

"Good, cause your only nine." Her grand mother stepped in. "But what are you doing with a love spell then?"

"I will conjure up my perfect boy so he doesn't exist. And if he doesn't exist, I can never fall in love." Remi took another ingredient, continuing with her spell. "He will have one green eye. And one blue." She picked two petals and dropped them into the bowl. "He will have dark black hair but it will shine like the white stars."

She brought the bowl to the balcony and lifted it up towards the moon. The ingredients flew in the air, twirling around each other and drifting to luna.

"You can never be sure, if the perfect guy doesn't exist." Her grand mother warned.

4 years later in Amity Park.

"Oh, box ghost?" Danny Phantom said teasingly with a small smirk. The box ghost, a harmless and weak spirit with a stout blue exterior, turned around to look at a more than worthy opponent on his in, of course. "Beware!" Danny yelled playfully, striking a point, releasing a thick thread of bright green light which struck the ghost.

"No!" The box ghost yelled agonizingly, stretching his arms apart.

"Danny!" Sam Manson yelled, cupping her mouth. When Danny took a glance down to look, Tucker Foley reached his hand into his purple back pack which he had hanging on one shoulder, and threw a ghost thermos over his head.

Danny caught the thermos with his left hand, facing the box ghost. He aimed it at the enemy with both hands, inhaling the spirit into the compact metal prison.

He quickly stuffed the lid back at it wasn't long after he slowly descended to join his friends. "Fenton, you never fail to amuse me." He said confidently, spinning the thermos on the surface of his finger.

"Aren't we a little too arrogant today?" Sam flashed a smile, crossing her arms whilst waiting for a reply.

"Especially considering the fact that it's the box ghost, the easiest ghost to catch." Tucker said with a smile behind closed eyes which opened briefly only to blink at a thought. "Even for me!"

"Yeah but not even I can catch the box ghost and the lunch lady all in one day along with getting a solid B+ from Lancer today." Danny said confidently, walking towards the Nasty Burger with Tucker and Sam listening beside him. "Let's just say that everything is under control."

"Everything is out of control." A woman said to her husband strictly. She had small blue shades over her stern eyes and her hazel brown hair fell over her eyes with a peace sign designed head band. She wore a tie died shirt and around her wrists dangled several grass colored ornaments.

"Polar bear, you know Amity Park is a much better place to live." Her husband responded, calling her by one of their many unusual nicknames involving endangered animals. Her husband had blonde hair that was tied back with a tie died ribbon around his forehead.

"I agree, you know that, but Remi won't believe it. After all, mother just died… a few months ago." The woman sighed.

"Don't worry. Remi will understand."

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!!_

_Riiiiiiiiing!!_

Remi groaned. She stuck her hand out from the covers and snapped, letting her magic silence the alarm clock. She sat up, her hair curling over her eyes messily and around her ears. She yawned and blinked to clear her vision.

She glanced out the window and saw a familiar blue hat which belonged to the mail man who visited each week.

"Here already?" Remi stood up from her bed, quickly rushing to her door. "Yikes! Pajamas!" She looked down at her outfit and quickly snapped, changing her appearance with a sprinkle of magic which her Nana had left her, her outfit now was a light blue tee shirt and blue jean shorts. Her brown hair was neatly tied in two short braids that reached to her shoulders at each side of her head, her bangs swayed above her bright green eyes.

She opened the front door and greeted the mail man with a smile. "Anything today?"

"Just bills." He said.

"Oh." Remi smiled, taking them in her hand.

The black cat yawned, standing up and stretching with a groan. "Hm?" The cat jumped up on the window sill with a grin. "Show time." He jumped off the sill and opened the front door, reaching his hand out towards the mail man he lunged his paw forward with a small chant.

The envelopes from the mail man's bag lifted from it's place.

"Huh?!" The mail man gasped.

The envelope flew to his face and slapped him continuously as he twirled trying to fight off the living letters.

Remi gasped.

"Hahahahaha!!" The cat laughed, holding his stomach and rolling on the floor.

Remi glared, snapping before the mail man and sending the letters towards the cat and slapping him as they did the mail man.

"I quit! This house is weird! You're all weird!!" The mail man yelled.

"No wait!" Remi chased but stopped as he passed a turn. She sighed, turning towards the still laughing cat with a glare. "Jasper!"

Jasper the cat's laugh grew weaker as Remi walked towards him. "Ah, I never get tired of that."

"Why do you always pick on the mail men and the milk men?" Remi shut the door behind her.

"Ah, it's because I don't like people tampering with my milk. Or my mail." Jasper sat up.

"What mail? The only friends you have are self centered warlocks who don't even know about your little transformation." Remi began walking up the stairs.

"A warlock to a cat isn't exactly the best publicity." Jasper admitted.

"Oh and a family with magic powers is?" Remi shot.

"Puh-leeze! No one will believe a word that mail man says. Not even your parents, and they've been dumb enough to believe we are normal earthlings. Nana managed to keep it a secret from them all HER life and that must've taken a century." Jasper bluntly said. "Where do you think your going?"

"Upstairs." Remi said matter a fact.

"Do you even know what to pack?"

"Pack?"

"We're moving. To Amity Park." Jasper smiled.

"MOVING?!"

The next morning, Remi sighed sitting in front of the window of her dining room. "Good bye, window." She said, snaking her cheek across the surface of the deep brown wood. "Good bye, curtains." She stood up, reaching out her hands to hug the powder blue fabric. "Good bye, mouse hole!" She said, laying her stomach on the floor, looking into the small dark hole, blocking the sunlight and letting the gray creature inside it be trapped by a large eye. The mouse squeaked innocently. "Aw, how cut-Ow!" Remi fell backwards, rubbing her red nose. "I hope that thing didn't have rabies."

A bowl flew towards Remi's head, knocking her forward.

"Ow!" Remi jerked.

"Stop fooling around." Jasper whispered hoarsely.

"Good bye dear house, we have spent many memories together. Your memory will always totally follow us wherever we go, dear wooden friend." Lola rubbed the door.

"Idiots…" Jasper sighed.

"Danny?" a gentle voice called. "Danny?"

"Yeah, Jazz?" Danny who sat on his bed, just waking up from an afternoon nap, ran his fingers through his hair with a tired yawn.

"Dinner will be ready in just a bit." She said with a smile, peeking into his room. Jazz was a tall girl, a year older than Danny, she had her mother's face, long and slender. Her hair was red hair with an elegant blue head band pulling her hair back from her forehead. She was incredibly intelligent and though her A's had in many cases over shadowed Danny's solid B+'s, the two secretly are proud of each other.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." Danny yawned once more, putting his hand in front of his open mouth. Jazz smiled sympathetically and sat by him.

"Danny, I've noticed that you're getting pretty tired lately. I don't want you to over do it. I understand the kind of pressure your in." Jazz put her hand on his shoulder.

Danny stood up, quite disgruntled by her careless words he said:

"No. No you don't. You don't understand the half of it."

"You'd be surprised at how much I know about you Danny." Was her reply. Jazz looked down. Danny turned around and blinked at her curiously. She looked up at him with widened eyes. "Uh… I mean, I know that Lancer's been giving you a hard time lately." Jazz looked away guiltily, tilting her body from right to left.

"Oh." He slouched.

Remi sighed, ignoring her parents who examined their new home and cleansed it with incense sticks. She grabbed a frame from one of the cardboard boxes, looking at a photo of her grand mother and taking it in her hand.

She dropped down to the floor at the corner of the room, feeling disappointed in not moving in a couch already. "Oh Nana, I wish you were alive. I'm thirteen and my parents don't even know I'm a witch." Remi put the frame down. "Not to mention how much I need to study my spells."

"Don't I get any thanks? No little sentence dedicated to moi? No little 'But Jasper is taking great care of me, Nana.'" Jasper jumped beside her with a grin.

"You're giving yourself way too much credit." Remi said.

There was a silence.

"It was good that we left the island. Amity Park sounds like a nice place." Jasper rested on the bed comfortably.

"Maybe…" She turned her head, staring blankly at the ivory moon that would soon descend and leave the rest of the day's shift to the sun.

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong, Dingdong-dingdong-dingdong-dingdong_

"Remi, stop playing with the door bell, honey and come in our new house." Her mother called from inside the house.

"Excuse me, darlin'." A large man with a husky voice stood in front of Remi, holding a large beige cardboard box. The man walked into the room, blocking his eye sight with the box, he tripped. "WOAAAAH!!"

Remi raised her arm and swiftly swung it before her and lifted him and positioned him appropriately.

"Remi, come in our new house!" Lola called again playfully, repeating her words.

"Coming…" Remi entered the home,

"Whoo… Spooky." The workman fanned himself with his hat.

Remi blew her bangs away from her face looking up lazily. "You mean THE new house. Not OUR new house, but THE new house." She said to herself.

"Honey, where do I put this?" Her father, holding an over sized 70's lava lamp, in his hands along with a case of incense sticks straight from India.

"Oh I don't know, Dan, you'll figure something out." Her mother said without turning around. Remi entered the house with a frown. "Oh, Remi! I know we just moved in but I found the time to bake up a batch of tofu cookies!"

Remi smiled widely, running to the kitchen. Her mother was a person who could do a million things at once. To some, it is a strength that would only be described as scary beyond all reason but to mothers under stress, children pressured by over achieved parents, and teachers who have looked into the demon eyes of chaos every day all wish they had such a power.

"Na-uh, they are not for you." Her mother flicked Remi's nose gently. "It's for the neighbors. I want you to give it to them!"

"S-sure." Remi took the platter.

"At-a-girl, Remi-WOAH!" Dan tumbled down the basement, loosing balance as the television toppled within his arms.

"Hey, give me a cookie." Jasper whispered.

"My parents are watching, they might hear you talking." Remi stuck her tongue out playfully.

"MEOW! MEOW!" Jasper quickly turned to cry.

Not far, a ghost had escaped the ghost portal and roamed the streets of Amity Park.

Frozen blue smoke escaped his lips, Danny dropped his fork.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Mady, his mother looked at him concernedly. Danny turned to her quickly.

"I… uh…" Danny panicked, trying to organize his thoughts and trying to make room for a good excuse.

"Oh, that's right Danny. Didn't you have some home work you had to give in…" Jazz stood up, slamming her hands on the table in worry once she noticed the blue breath recognized by her brother and his friends as the 'ghost sense'.

"At 5:00 in the afternoon?" Jack Fenton glanced at his Fenton Watch which hand his face printed on the background arrogantly.

"Uh, Yeah! It's an afternoon paper…" Danny lied hesitantly, laughing strangely after.

"Alright. Hurry up then." Mady said.

Danny kicked off his chair and turned, running up the stairs, feeling his hands across the rail. He stuck his head out of the window, not far away from the stairway and saw a green blob behind his house, chasing a police car, leaving a trail of slime that made the passers-by trip on the pavement.

"Danny?" His father's voice called from downstairs.

"Yes?!" Danny asked in annoyance, waiting to go ghost and collect the monster goop.

"I just remembered! Me, your mother, and Jazz need to run down to the mall and get those new TI83 calculators!" Jack smiled at Mady and Jazz who smiled back at him. "And maybe get my hands on that lovely new neon orange jumpsuit 2008 edition, complete with a stylish set of ebony gloves! Oh baby!" Jack said seductively to himself, grabbing behind him a magazine which he had carried with him since two weeks ago.

"Yeah yeah! I'll be waiting!" Danny stuck his head out the window again. "Goin' Ghost!" He cried. A bright flash built from his waist up and down, changing his fourteen year old exterior to a fourteen year old phantom.

"Here I come, jumpsuit!" Jack jumped up with one fist in the air.

"Hey! Goopy, Green, and Gastly! Watch out!" Danny yelled. The monster turned to danny, stared at him with his sharp scarlet eyes and shot a fraction of it's stomach at Danny. "Ah!" The green goop slammed Danny to the wall of his house. "So you want to get dirty? I'll show you dirty!" Danny wiped the goop off his face and shot a thick ray of green heated light at the monster, who created a hole in it's stomach, letting the ecto-blast pass the open hole. "That didn't work well."

Behind the monster, there was a collection of fire trucks and monster trucks, pick up trucks, and Toyotas. The traffic was getting greater and the monster who blocked the road refused to move.

"Looks like I have two options, let you ruin my town or crush you over these cars. Either way, it doesn't give me a 'job well done'."

During his fight however, a certain neighbor approached ready to distract him.


	2. I hate her! I hate him!

Remi walked up the gray steps looking up at Danny's home

Remi walked up the gray steps looking up at Danny's home. "Fenton Works?" She read the neon signs. Her eyes moved upwards, spotting the over sized signal that stood proudly at the top of their home. Remi whistled impressively, "Cable."

_Ding Dong_

There was a silence and Remi sighed. "Are these people alive?"

The monster blew another fraction of his inner green goop through his mouth, shooting it and Danny, who this time took the impact easily and replied with another ecto blast.

_Ding Dong_

"Helloooo?" Remi groaned, taking one of the cookies and stuffing it in her mouth.

"You're dodging my every shot!" Danny said, hovering above the monster. "You're completely made out of thick liquid!"

Danny, his hair soaked in a green sludge, turned to his right and at the corner of his eye he spotted.

"That's it! The only thing keeping you together is yourself! So I need to make you more flexible." Danny flew to a fire truck, grabbing the hose with a smirk.

"Hey!" A fireman yelled.

"So I need to make you fall apart!" Danny held the hose with both hands and saw clearly the lever needed to be pulled. The monster turned to Danny with eyes tilted in fear.

"Maybe I should just leave." Remi sighed, talking to herself. As she turned around to walk back to her home she heard a sharp explosion of liquid or water. "Huh?" Remi turned back to the house.

Danny opened the door slowly, making sure not to reveal his completely messy appearance. He opened just enough to show his face but the goop could be seen through his black locks.

Remi raised an eyebrow at him but shook the feeling away. "Hi, uh--."

Danny cut her off. "Yeah, sorry. Not to be rude or anything but you need to leave." His shoes squeaked and he almost lost his balance from the liquid he caught from the monster he had retrieved a few seconds earlier.

"What?!" Remi uncontrollably stomped her foot on the floor.

"You need to leave! I-I'm sorry but there's a lot of things I need to do before my parents get here." He said sharply, getting ready to close the door.

"But, I brought coo--." The door was shut in her face. "-kies." She finished her sentence. "Alright, buster." She pushed up her sleeves with an angry frown.

"Oh, duh!" Danny slouched, rolling his eyes. He squinted his eyes, letting his body grow transparent and thin, the green fall to the floor which he planned to wash off a few moments later.

Remi looked around her as she stood by the window of the Fenton residence. She sighed, seeing people around every corner. "Looks like I have to do this the hard way." She threw the platter of cookies through the window and stuck her head in next, slowly making her way into the house. "Oh!" She fell to the floor, falling head first.

She stood up carefully, rubbing her head. Remi looked to the right and the left cautiously before raising her hand in front of the upside down platter. She nodded accent. "Float." She whispered.

Within moments, the platter, as if carried by hands invisible to human eyes, lifted the silver metal plate, letting it hover to Remi who caught it just before Danny entered.

"Hey, when did you--!" Danny arrived with a white towel in his hand which he ran through his damp hair.

"Listen! I'm your new neighbor! You don't need to talk to me or look at me! I just came here to give you these cookies!" She stuck out an empty platter with both hands. She looked up to see only crumbs.

"Cookies?" Danny took the platter and stared at it for a moment. He sighed. "Okay fine. I'll play along. Do you want some water or something?"

"I don't want your charity beverage!" Remi crossed her arms.

"Fine." Danny crossed his arms as well.

"Okay, maybe some juice." Remi smiled leaning in with a finger pointed to the kitchen.

"Talk about meddling neighbors." Danny said to himself, walking into the kitchen.

"I heard that." Remi growled, following him into the kitchen.

Danny poured orange juice in a cup when the door suddenly swung open.

"Alright! Nobody move!" Jack Fenton yelled, pointing at the two who stared at him surprisingly. Danny's aim was off by a few centimeters as he poured the juice away from the cup letting it hit the floor in surprise by his father's appearance.

"I don't remember leaving Danny alone with a girl…" Jack walked towards them rubbing his chin.

"Dad, This is my- I mean our! New meddling neigh—I mean. Neighbor." Danny hit his own forehead.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood. You may call me Mrs. Fenton." Mady smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jazz." His sister raised her hand, walking towards her friendly. "You going to Casper High?"

Remi thought for a moment, putting her finger on her lip. "Oh that's right!" She snapped. "Yeah yeah, Casper High."

"Well, feel free to ask me anything, as the school's valedictorian and class president, it's my duty to help any freshman in need." Jazz put her hand on her chest proudly.

"Wow. You're really related to him?" Remi thought aloud, smiling weakly while referring to Danny who frowned at her bold comment.

Jazz frowned at Danny, giving him a glaring shot. "I hope he hasn't made you uncomfortable or anything."

Remi shrugged with a smile.

"Danny, don't you want to ask our neighbor if she'd like to stay for dinner?" Jazz suggested.

Danny rolled his eyes with a groan. "Jazz…"

"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically. "But it's fine. I need to get going anyways." She waved at them walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, honey, we didn't get your name!" Mady called.

Remi turned around with a smile, unconsciously looking at Danny as she spoke. "Remi. Remi Murdok."

"Heads up, Fenturd!"

"Huh?" Danny turned around, seeing a foot ball hit between the eyes. He fell back to the floor.

"So much for under control." Sam reached out her hand, which Danny accepted.

Kuan and Dash high jumped up, giving each other a high five. "That's, I think, our 1325th hit this year." Kuan said with a laugh. The two walked past Danny, hitting his shoulders as they did.

"Well here's hit number one for me." Danny threw a small blast, pointing at Dash's head.

"Ow! Kuan!" Dash said, gritting his teeth at Kuan.

"What, what?!" Kuan put his hands up defensively.

Dash growled, tackling his friend in an endless wrestle.

"So what's up with you anyways, that ball was coming right at you and it took about a minute for you to notice it." Tucker commented with a snobbish grin.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that pesky kid from yesterday." Danny scratched his head.

"Oh please, who your neighbor is doesn't make that much of a big deal. And that's saying alot coming from me because my parents sleep in the room next to me." Sam shivered, folding her arms.

"Sam, the rooms in your house are so huge, it's almost as if you live worlds apart." Danny blinked, sarcastically folding his arms.

"Which is why we're lucky to be your friends. Having a rich friend almost bails you out for anything." Tucker high fived Danny.

"Oh are you? Because we're just about… ten minutes late for class." Sam pointed at the school.

"You're late! Miss Manson, Mister Foley, and last but not least. Danny Fenton." Lancer folded his arms, eyeing Fenton as he walked through the doors last.

"Uh, hey!" Remi, holding her class schedule nervously, caught the attention of a girl. The girl had dark African American skin and her hair was long and dark. She was a chubby girl, the same age as Remi. She looked as a vision of yellow, holding in her hand a hall pass.

"Yeah?" The girl turned to Remi.

"I'm new here, uh, do you know where Mister Lancer's room is?" Remi scratched her head, embarrassed. "I've been looking through all the windows of this floor trying to look for the guy, I just noticed I didn't know what he looked like and that's when I ran into you."

"Well, one window more and you would have gotten him. He's that one right over there." The girl pointed behind her.

Remi turned to the door, smiling as she turned back to her helpful peer. "Thanks a lot!" She waved.

"Oh and, I'm Valerie by the way." The girl smiled. "Valerie Gray."

"I'll remember." Remi saluted her.

"Now, the atmosphere of this particular planet is--." Lancer put his hand down when the door had suddenly swung open, hitting the wall almost making a dent. Remi stood with her hand on the doorknob and Lancer's expression quickly fell in disappointment.

"Oliver Twist! Another late student? Miss Remi I presume. Well, unlike the others, I understand that it is your first day so I will let it slide for now. However, I hope that your further days at Casper High will be spent with a bright, crispy, and EARLY morning!" He stretched out his neck, making sure his cry was yelled close enough to blow Remi off balance. She stood up straight with a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah; it'll never happen again!" Remi put her arms up defensively.

"Good, now, take a seat next to Mister Fenton. I am sure you two have a lot in common." He smiled, but then his sarcastic affection quickly presumed a sour sneer. "What with losing track of time and what not."

She saw a boy sink in his seat. She took the empty seat beside him, paying attention to the special eye contact they had that was a cross between a glare and a stare of curiosity and interest.

"Ugh, please… Ghost fighting is TOTALLY different compared to 'losing track of time.'" Danny sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as the voice in his head mocked Lancer arrogantly.

"Hey, there." Tucker Foley, who sat on Danny's other side leaned in with a smile. He quickly sneaked in some breath spray in his mouth. "The name is Tucker Foley, TF, as in 'totally fine.'" He showed off his teeth.

"Ugh." Sam who sat in front of Tucker, sighed, lowering her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"Um… Okay." Remi took a deep breath and began to speak trying to talk as close to Tucker-talk as she could. "Hey I'm Remira but that's hardly my name, you can call me Remi but I guess I don't really like that name either. If I could choose my name, I think I'd call myself Pan you know? Peter Pan? Yeah…" Remi said quickly, smiling with bright green eyes that shone almost in a way that was extremely annoyingly cute.

Tucker jerked back by a bit. "Does, she not know what a pick up line is?"

Danny and Sam shrugged.

"Guys, this is that neighbor I talked to you about." He turned to Remi. "You'll have to excuse Tucker. He hits on just about every pretty girl in the world." Danny leaned on his chair, laughing a bit to himself.

"Ha! So first I'm a meddling neighbor and now I'm one of the prettiest girls in the world?" Remi shot, pointing.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Danny shot back with a point, blushing just before he did.

"Oh how pleasant, my first day at school and my neighbor calls me an ugly officious neighbor." Remi rolled her eyes, turning back to the board.

"I didn't call you an ugly officious neighbor." Danny turned back to the board. "I just implied it."

"OH, IMPLIED IT?! Danny Fenton, you are quite a the forthright neighbor and a difficult classmate." She shot. "I'm implying that you're an inconsiderate person to live next to who unfortunately I meet every single week day."

"Does everything have to be a war for you? An eye for an eye? An ear for an ear? What next? You're going to try and inherit my pet guinea pig?" Danny Fenton leaned in towards her and whispered viciously.

"Well fine! Here's my arm! Here's my leg! Here's my heart!" Remi whispered loudly standing up and pointing at her body parts as she said them angrily.

Danny cocked an eye brow while the students turned their heads to stare at her.

"Ahem…" Lancer coughed.

A familiar creature with a large metal physique stopped and looked at the town of Amity Park below him. He took out a photo from his pocket.

The photo was that of a girl with chestnut brown braids and bright green eyes. He put the photo back in his pocket and smiled, readying one of his most favorite guns.

"Where is she!?" He released a gun from his back and fired at a dumpster. "Where!?" He fired another one at a tree. "Is!?" A cat fell out from the burning branch. "She!?" He looked up in defeat, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The bell of the school chimed, giving the students of Casper High free ability to run out of their classrooms, whether the teacher had finished their last sentence or not.

"You got me in trouble." Danny frowned.

Remi walked backwards away from the class with her hands folded. "Once again, Fenton, you have under estimated Remi Murdok for I am a totally awesome, smart, and elegant--." She fell backwards, hitting her body on the floor with a great boom! "O-ow…"

"A liar?" Danny finished her incomplete sentence with a frown. He threw up at her notebook and pencil case, scattered on the floor messily. She caught it cautiously and messily, blowing her bangs from her forehead.

"For the record, Remi, I think you're very awesome." Sam said with a smile, helping her up by the hand.

She jumped up with a fully recovered expression. "But would you describe me as elegant?"

Sam looked away with a weak smile. "Uh… Oh hey, look at that it's time for second period."

The bell rang again.

"I hate to do this but could I be your stinking lab partner?" Remi frowned, watching Danny ashamedly through her foggy goggles.

"How sweet." He said sarcastically, turning to the side and ignoring her while he continued with the chemicals.

"Oh come on!" Remi's shoulders dropped. "I hate you just as much as the next meddling neighbor!"

"Will you quit it with that?!" Danny shot at her and turned to his other test tube. "What happened to your other lab partner anyways? I went out for a bathroom break for five pitiful minutes and already you manage to send another one out the window?"

"For you information!" She grabbed a chair by him and sat down on it violently, making him jerk slightly. "My lab partner got slightly burnt!"

"It's how that I'm worried about, and careful. You might break my arm or something." Danny rolled his eyes.

Remi rolled her eyes back. "If you ask him what happened, he'll say it was my fault but I CLEARLY remember saying 'dear god, you're on fire, run for your life.'"

Danny yawned at her explanation and turned back to his test tubes. "Yeep." He sighed. "You can return to your seat now."

"Give me a break! You need me as a lab partner, I may drop some bottles once in a while but I am an expert on potions and spells."

"Potions and what?" Danny blinked.

"Chemicals and…. Smells." Remi turned and made a sour face, biting her lip. "Darnit." She mouthed.

"All the more I don't want you as a partner." Danny said.

"Just so you know, I saw you mix the monocloride acid with the alkaline water and dump it in the plant just before it starting bubbling blew smoke." Remi shot at him, resting her chin on her wrist smugly.

"Oh, and as if I didn't hear that oh so terrorizing scream of 'REMI, DON'T DROP THE-GRAAAAH!! The… sulpheric acid…'" Danny tilted his head towards her with a smirk.

"I may have dropped that one bottle but just so you know, the class ends in five minutes, if you finish that INCOMPLETE table of results of yours, you're doomed to eternity in detention." Remi twirled in her seat.

Danny thought, looking up at the clock. "Fine! Finish it but I swear, one drop of toxic substance and I will--." Danny blinked largely. "What are you doing!?"

"Just putting in the acid." Remi watched the test tube carefully with her tongue sticking out to her upper lip. Remi leaned to her right and the beaker at the edge of the table hit against her elbow and crashed to the floor. "Crud!" Remi quickly swerved and the test tube of acid spilled on a Bunsen burner which flew up in flames and wildly heated up the beaker above it and made the liquid boil and explode on Danny's shirt.

"Gaah!" Danny stood up in a hurry, pinching a dry part of his shirt and pulling it away from his stomach, blowing on it worriedly. "W-what is this!? Oh geez, it burns!" He inhaled through his teeth.

"Does it really?" Remi blinked.

"Yes!" Danny yelled at her.

"That's weird." Remi put her finger to her lips.

"Why!?" Danny yelled again, blowing on his shirt.

"Because it's salt water…" Remi smiled.

Danny blinked, letting go of his blouse. "Great." He wiped his blouse with his palm. "Now I'm wet with salt and water."

Remi put her fist to her mouth, laughing softly.

Danny glared at her. "I hate to admit it, she's kind of cute when he laughs. But not at all as cute as Paulina or Valerie." He thought angrily. "Stop Laughing!" He cried out to her angrily.

"I-I'm sorry!" Remi stopped herself. "Do you want me to dry that up for you?" She reached her hand out.

"Forget it." He took a step back. "Let me just save you the trouble…" Danny threw the light blue contents of a beaker on his shirt.

Danny sighed after taking a sip of soda.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on her?" Sam smiled.

"Why? She's the one who totally jinxed my entire good luck streak."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that before she got here, I've been catching every ghost in sight and I've been getting at least B+'s. Now, I couldn't eat lunch today because of the lunch lady and I couldn't catch the lunch lady because I kept thinking about that F I got from Lancer today!" He threw his head back.

"It's not that big of a deal, I like her. She reminds me a bit of you." Sam smiled sympathetically, waiting for him to turn back to her.

Danny blinked. "Me reminds you of her?!" Danny busted.

Sam sighed.

"I'm clumsy." Danny stood up. "But not that clumsy."

"Save me the trouble?" Remi repeated to herself angrily while rolling on her bed. "I oughtta put a hex on him! It was an accident I get it but he acts as if I exploded the blue house!" She blinked. "Or was it white house?"

"Meow…Meow…" Jasper meowed, crawling into the room with a yawn.

"My parent's aren't here, Jasper." Remi sighed.

"Good because I wanted to talk to you about that hideous neighbor of ours." Jasper purred, scratching behind his ear.

"I needed to talk to you about him too! He's so selfish and inconsiderate! He completely insulted me today at school."

"School? No! I'm talking about that big pudgy guy! The one that always screams 'Ghost!' all the time and occasionally threatens me with a boom like stick." Jasper hopped on the bed.

"That's Mr.Fenton. Him and his wife are ghost hunters, can you blame them?" Remi sat up, rubbing Jasper on his back.

"Eh, I can't blame the thin one. She gives me cat nip from time to time." Jasper moaned. "Ooh yeah, keep scratching."

"Have you met the son?" Remi brought Danny up.

"The son of the bear hunters?" Jasper moaned and groaned between words.

"GHOST hunters." Remi laughed.

"Ghosts?! There's no such thing!" The feline sat up.

"That's what I thought but if I were to open my mouth, I wouldn't gotten enough of a mouth full from Danny-insults-too-much." She sighed.

"Enough with this complaining, geez! Your'e just like your grandmother when I'd break her icky basil lotion bottles." Jasper stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Let's electrocute him, there are tons of wires around everywhere."

"Maybe I'm exaggerating." Remi fell to the bed.

"Of course you're not! You're a Murdok! Murdoks never…EVER… give up on problems like this! We must fight till we win!" Jasper stuck his paw up. "We must battle with him violently. He hurt you and so we make him pay!"

"You're right!" She sat up.

"Arent I always?" Jasper sat up with a grin, admiring his sharp pearly claws.

"No… Wait-wait." Remi waved her hand in front of his face. "Nothing you say is ever right!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasper drew his nails back.

"You're the one who told me to keep my secrets hidden from Mom and Dad, you're the one who told me it was a good idea to move to Amity Park, and now you're telling me to get back at Danny?!" Remi cried. "No stinkin' way!"

"Fine fine! Then apologize to the idiot, I don't care…" The cat jumped off the bed.

"That's just what I'll do!" Remi picked up a pillow behind her and angrily threw it towards her pet, missing his tail by an inch.

"Maybe I should apologize to the girl." Danny stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. "It was her first day at school after all…" He thought a little longer with his arms folded. "Yep, I should apologize." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Shadow! Attack!!" A familiar voice called loudly from outside his home.

Danny turned around fearfully, not needing to see the cold blue breath from his lips in order to know that Johnny 13 had visited Amity Park.

_Ding Dong_

Remi stood behind the door of the Fenton Residence. "Really, is their doorbell even working??" She scratched her head.

"Shadow! Search!" Johnny cried angrily. "Huh?" Johnny saw Danny fly before him.

"Long time no see, Johnny." Danny folded his arms.

"You!" Johnny charged at him with his motor bike. "You took Kitten!"

"Easy!" Danny flew up, dodging Johnny's attack. "I didn't take your girlfriend!"

"Liar!" Johnny lifted his hand. "Charge!"

_Ding Dong_

"Not again…" Remi shook her head in defeat.

"I swear!" Danny said in struggle, fighting off the shadow. "I didn't take Kitten!"

"Liar! Only one ghost would be cruel enough to take away Kitten and the other ghosts!"

"What other ghosts!?" Danny sweated, beating off the dark shadow.

"Other ghosts have been disappearing one by one! That big metal guy's been taking them away!" Johnny cried.

"Metal guy? You mean, Skulker!"

"Yes and just before he took my beloved Kitten I heard him talk about a half ghost! You are the only half ghost in this world!"

"No!" Danny flew to Johnny. "Plasmius!"

"What?" Johnny paused.

"Vlad Plasmius. He's my arch nemesis and an enemy to every ghost. He probably was the half ghost Skulker was talking about."

"Bu-but… Urgh… Liar!" Johny threw his hand before Danny, pointing accusingly.

"I am not lying. Think about it, Johnny, what would I do with Kitten and other ghosts anyways?"

Johnny looked down.

_Ding Dong_

Remi sighed.

"Help me find her." Johnny said, turning his head to Danny as he readied to leave Amity Park.

"I will." Danny nodded his head with a smile.

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

"Hold On." Danny turned his head. "Someone's ringing the door bell. Wait Johnny, I'm not done talking to you."

"Hurry up, ghost kid, I have no time. While we talk, Kitten is somewhere calling for my help." Johnny looked up at the sky.

Danny blinked. "Riiight… Just hold on a second."

The ghost boy transformed before jumping back into his home through a window.

"Who could be wanting to visit at this serious time?!" Danny quickly opened the door and saw Remi who was about to leave turn her head.

"You actually opened the door in time!" Remi said jokingly.

"I'm really sorry to do this again but you need to leave." Danny readied to close the door.

"What? Okay, quit it Fenton. I have something to say and believe me, it's a once in a life time opportunity." Remi said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh… Good bye." Danny readied to close the door but Remi stuffed her foot into the room before the door could be closed.

"I know I'm no picnic but just so you know, your not getting my 'sorry' anymore!" Remi raved.

"Murdok, it's not what it looks, I gotta go though!" Danny kicked Remi's foot out of the way and closed it.

Remi stared at the door.

"I'd hate to say I told you so…" Jasper swayed his tail above his head, resting on his stomach upon the surface of the cement floor next to Remi.

"I… I can't believe it." Remi did not take her eyes from the shut door. "I come to bear my soul and still I get shut in the face."

"The way I see it… We have three choices! You give up, drop out of school… Or you get mad." Jasper smirked.

Chop Suey- System Of a Down (0:30-0:42)

Remi stomped down the street, carrying her bag behind her with one arm. She waved her extra hand and the house lights of the houses around her crashed and faded quickly.

"Hey!" A house wife yelled after seeing her dead light bulb.

Remi snapped and the wheels of the cars passing by burst and stopped the car from moving any further.

"I just got these tires!" the driver yelled.

"She chose get mad… Right?" Jasper said to himself from the door step as she left.

Remi waved her hand largely before her, swinging the doors of Casper High violently and summoning a great and strong blow of wind and thunder storm into the hallways.

"Alright! Today's activity, we will be simulating parenting. In Wellness class, child care is a course that is minatory! So people, let's take it from the top!" Miss Felucca ordered, circling the classroom.

"Okay now Remi, you are a mother who has a child in her hands. A sweet temped child! And--." Miss Felucca was cut off.

"I know what I'm supposed to do, Miss Felucca." Remi interrupted.

"I know you know… I just want to make sure YOU KNOW what your supposed TO KNOW." "Danny here will be your partner for today and you two will try to feed this child and dress this child.

Remi glanced at Danny blinked, looking out the window blankly. Remi rolled her eyes.

"This is a team work! Ignore the stereotype of mothers doing all the work! The men must do work to. So Remi, just to recap all that I've said—

"I know what you said." Remi nodded.

"I know you know but I just want you to make sure you understand! Danny, the father, is going to help you take care of your child."

"Oh no, he's not. He's going to leave me to do all the work because men are self centered has beens." Remi nodded.

"Uh—no… No, Remi." "Danny here is going to help you feed the child and clean up the poop." The teacher smacked Remi on the back, making her lunge forward and rub her back. Remi lunged her shoulders forward, adjusting the position of her sleeves.

The clock ticked and Miss Felucca circled the classroom.

"Good… good…"

Danny grabbed the powder, examining it quickly.

Remi glanced at him and coughed, snapping her fingers, the powder exploded in his face.

Danny coughed, standing up. "Wh-what was that?!"

"Mister Fenton!!" She yelled at him. "Please contain yourself from PLAYING WITH THE POWDER!!"

"But I-I didn't play with it, I swear-I-I…" Danny stuttered.

"Get back to work, Fenton…"

"You had nothing to do with that did you?" Danny wiped his face with a towel, glancing at Remi.

"Me? Of course not, what am I? A witch?" Remi laughed.

Danny picked up an extra diaper, standing up and ready to place it on the bottom area of the plastic baby doll.

"Oooh." Remi sighed, snapping under the table and making the diaper fly in the air and arrange itself on Danny's head.

"Wh-what?!" Danny let go of the flying diaper and watch it wrap his head.

"Fenton! Not again with your lolly gagging!!"

Danny ripped it off his head. "I didn't—

Remi snapped once more, letting the bottle of oil levitate and shower his face thickly.

"Wh-what the! FENTOOOOOON!"


	3. You two are getting quite friendly

"Detention

"Detention?" Tucker blinked.

"Yeah, apparently, the only free time I have today is during lunch time." Danny sighed. "You know, I never did figure out all those spooky things that happened in that class." He looked at Remi.

Remi laughed to herself and stopped herself once their eyes met. "O-oh… Um… Yeah, I uh, think it was the wind."

"Slow down on the accusations, Danny. It might have been a G-H-O-S-T." Sam whispered.

A smoky hue of blue escaped Danny's lips, leaving a cold trail in his mouth. He looked up with a small gasp. He looked at Tucker and nodded. Tucker nodded back understandingly.

"Hey Remi, let's eat lunch." Tucker zoomed to Remi and Sam from the back, holding them both by the shoulder.

"Is this that 'pick up' thing you were talking about?" Remi looked at Sam questionably.

"Sam, you might be right about that." Danny said looking up from the doorway of Casper High.

The humorous atmosphere quickly disappeared once that same metal creature with a neon green flame of hair passed her eyes, oblivious to her standing clearly and plainly beside him.

"Skulker! Sorry, got to go!" Remi and Danny both said in unison, running off in two different directions.

Tucker, who held Sam's shoulder and a now empty space blinked and stood up straight, squeaking his pinky around the insides of his ear. "Do I hear an echo around here?"

Danny found an empty space behind the school building. "Goin' Ghost!" he squinted his eyes and a thick strip of silver light formed around his waist, parting up and down, revealing his second identity of Danny Phantom.

He flew up, letting his legs form a flurry flash while he stretched his arms. "Skulker! Come to fight the phantom?" He said, hovering above Amity Park with his arms crossed and shooting a sly smirk.

Skulker turned around and lowered his eyebrows at Danny. "I have no time for you right now ghost boy."

Danny's confidence lost it's balance and he blinked palely. "Listen." He folded his arms again, regaining his confidence. "You come to my town, and I fight you out of it. You want to avoid my fist?" He raised his hand, letting an almost gooey sort of fire rise from his hands. "Then leave my town alone!" He charged at Skulker, his fist aiming directly for his head.

"Fine, two for the price of one!" Skulker turned to Danny with a smirk, readying his gun. The machine made a high pitched sound as the fumes within it's metal heated.

"Huh?" Danny looked within the gun and saw a small pink flame grow brighter within it. "Ah!" Danny gasped, swerving to the right as the pink flame grew larger and blasted towards him.

"Listen! I know about your plans of kidnapping!" Danny yelled.

"You don't know the half of it!" Skulker released a bazooka from his arm and fired at Danny who dodged it quickly. "Ha! Try to miss the next one!" Skulker laughed. Danny inhaled through his teeth, looking at the burnt sleeve of the left shoulder. Danny looked up. "Ah!" He quickly flew up, letting the pink beam shoot below him. When Danny turned his head up at Skulker, all he could see was his fist, raging into Danny's face. He flew back, shooting into a the garbage dump of the Nasty Burger. The lid fell on his head, letting him fall into the pile of trash.

"Great, now I'm the great Danny Phantom, I'm laying low and I've got B.O." He sighed, lifting the lid and flew out.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker ran so he was floating below the two. Sam threw up at him the ghost thermos.

Skulker blinked once he saw the thermos and his expression grew serious once a soar voice cried his name angrily. "I have no time for this." He turned around and flew.

Danny flew down to the floor and transformed once again to his human self, watching Skulker fly off with Sam and Tucker beside him.

"What was that about?" he cocked an eye brow.

"Who knows? Best hunter in the ghost world, busy guy." Tucker said, folding his arms.

Wisconsin, USA. A man with ivory white hair, tied together in a sleek pony tail said with his fingers locked together and his back to Skulker, who kneeled obediently.

"I ask you to retrieve one thing for me. But you could not handle it. And to top that off, that thing is a little girl!" He turned around, eyeing Skulker.

"The girl just moved to Amity Park!" Skulker stood up. "I can't keep track of her all the time!"

"That is none of my concern." The man turned back around. "Oh and, keep away from Daniel. That boy, I will handle myself."

"As you say, Plasmius."

Danny returned to the hallway, missing lunch that day, he heard his stomach growl hungrily. "Woah, I really need to stop skipping lunch."

He glanced down, seeing in between his shoes, a scarlet cover blanketing a collection of thin cream shaded pages. "Spell book?" He picked it up with one raised eye brow, opening to the first page. He traced the black ink that spelled the familiar last name:

Murdok

He closed the cover. "This must be Remi's book."

"Whew." Remi sunk to the floor, stroking the back of her head against the wall behind her. She had skipped the rest of school, hiding in a dark alley. "He almost caught me that time."

She put her notebooks down on the floor, quickly inhaling air as hot tired breath would escape her lips after. "Maybe I should study." She turned to the notebooks and reached out her hands but put them to a sudden halt. "WHERE'S MY SPELL BOOK!?"

SamManson says:

So where did Remi go today? She disappeared right before lunch.

Tuck says:

Maybe Danny offended her. :

Danny F. says:

It's the other way around!

Danny read his words aloud as he typed them vigorously and violently on his keyboard.

SamManson says:

You guys do seem to be getting along well though. How close are you guys?

Danny F. says:

She's my neighbor, quite annoying at that. But I guess you could say she's… interesting.

Tuck says:

Yeah, yeah. You always attract the interesting girls. The ghost hunter, the Spanish hottie, the goth.

There was a silence…

Tuck says:

GOT

I MEANT GOT. GOT MILK…

Danny F. says:

Oh yeah, speaking of Remi, I found something I think belongs to her. Gotta go return it. See you at school!

SamManson says:

Bye

Danny walked out of his house, took a deep breath before turned right. He walked up the gray stone steps to Remi's home. "Well, what's wrong with a good deed right?"

It was a small lot surrounded with a series of red bricks. The windows had white frames and he could see through the new thin glass which room was Remi's. Through the clear material he could see a desk and a yellow lamp on the right side of it. The window was blanketed with a transparent lacey curtain that suited Remi especially well. He smiled and looked back at the door.

_Ding Dong_

The door quickly opened through the crease, fumes of gray scented smoke hit his face violently. He coughed, uncontrollably plugging his nose. Lola stuck her head out with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Incense. Can't get enough of it." Lola smiled widely, this time opening the door widely with one hand on her hip. "So, hello."

"Um… I'm Danny Fenton. Your neighbor and a "friend" of Remi's. She left this at school." He raised his hand higher enabling to show Mrs. Murdok the thick book.

"Oh, I'm sorry Danny. You just missed her. Would you like to wait for her?" Remi's mother suggested humbly. "Or do you want me to give it to her before hand?"

"That'd be great." He handed her the book graciously.

Danny walked down the street sighing, forgetting to turn to his house, by the time he opened his eyes he was at a street he had only seen from a distance. And beyond where he stands he saw a familiar face.

He walked towards Remi and the walls he passed were covered and blanketed freshly glued papers. One fell from it's place on to his feet. He picked it up by the sides.

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOOK!?

Was written at the top of the peace of paper, under it was a badly drawn replica of the book held by a cartoon version of Remi with eyes resembling arrows and unusually a crown hovering on the drawing's head.

"I'd ask what your doing here but I'm afraid I already know." Danny walked towards Remi putting the paper back on the wall. Remi turned to Danny with still a thick collection of papers. Her hand held the top page, ready to stick it on the wall in a way similar to how she stuck the other 12 pages on the wall.

"Can't talk, can't talk! Need to get back my book!" She said, turning around.

"Is it that important?" Danny tilted his head.

Remi slowly turned around, uncontrollably revealing the shriek in her eyes. Danny jerked, lifting his hands to his chest defensively.

"It's incredibly important! My grand mother gave it to me when I was a baby! You have no idea what is in those pages!" Remi grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously, making his brain rattle within his skull loudly, making his eyes shake in place. "No one could even begin to explain this object's importance!"

She let go of him. "It's just a book." He said, holding his head, stopping his eyes from rolling in place.

Remi pouted at his statement, turning away and continuing with her papers. "What would you know about importance anyways? I bet you've never loved your most precious item the way I love… Oh I don't know, my hat!" She said this softly, staring at the papers with a frown. "And I hate my hat!"

Danny savored the bitter flavor of her words, shaking it off and folding his arms calmly."So much for my good deed." Danny sighed.

"What?" Remi turned to him.

He smiled proudly, putting one hand in his pocket and pointing at himself with his thumb lifting his head up high. "'Cause I got the book."

"Come again?" Remi blinked, staring at him with that peculiar childish eyes of hers.

"I got the book. I brought it back to your folks just a minute ago."

"Conniving liar…" Remi said suspiciously, folding her arms and looking straight at him.

"Spell book right? Says your name inside with weird chocolate stains…" Danny recalled.

Remi blinked as her eyes widened and threw the papers in the air, opening her mouth and gladly crying at the top of her lungs:

"Thank you, Danny Fenton!!" She threw open her arms and disobediently throwing them around his neck.

"Easy!" His cry did not reach her fast enough as his foot toppled in place, causing the boy to fall over with the girl who he protectively put his hand on her back to not lose balance of the two of them.

Remi sat up quickly, giving him a playful knock on the shoulder, laughing out loud with her hands on her hips. "Hahaha! I am incredibly relieved! Not to mention happy!" She stood up. "I was so afraid I'd lost it forever!"

"Calm down." Danny sat up, rubbing his head.

"Your not _that _bad after all." She said looking away.

"Well aren't you glad you're the neighbor of Danny Fenton?" He flashed a conceited smile.

Sam Manson closed the door of her room with a sigh, falling onto her bed.

"Samikins! Just try on one dress, pumpkin!" Her mother's high pleading voice, which Sam had heard just enough of, cried from outside the door knocking gently.

"A thousand times no!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, alright. I'll leave it by the door in case you change your mind. I'll just be in the restroom." Her mother's footsteps were gladly heard walk away from the door step.

Sam's eyebrows lowered sternly. "If I don't want to wear it now, why would I want to wear it after hearing that!?" She sighed tiredly, grasping the silence. She her head gently to the right, catching a glimpse of the small wooden frame at the center of her bed table. She reached for it, taking it in one hand and looking into the photo warmly.

The photo was taken at a regular school day at Casper High. Jazz had held the camera, aiming it happily at the famous trio who smiled playfully.

Sam bit her lip and put her hand over Tucker, taking a good look at an almost alone photo of her and Danny Fenton.

"Oh no, Manson. Danny's your friend. That's it." She smiled sympathetically, letting go of Tucker's picture. "Best friend." She put the photo back on the table.

"Daisy, daisy, give me your answer true I am crazy over the love of you It wont be a stylish marriage I can't afford a carriage But you'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two." Remi sang, riding her favorite 3 year old pale blue basket bike which she had carried with her since three summers and springs ago. Remi took her eyes off the street for a moment, beginning to hum the tune, she removed a piece of scrap paper from her pocket. "Eggs, Sugar, Bread, and Coffee for Paps." She smiled, putting the paper back in her pocket.

"Hm?" Skulker turned around, hearing a beautiful voice hum a tune. "What is this?" He smiled, seeing the familiar hairstyle. Two short chestnut brown braids and messy locks of hair before the girl's ears. Her bangs bordered her eyes of a familiar green.

_Beep _

_Beep_

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

"What is that?" She turned around, hearing the sound grow faster by the second. She gasped, seeing a gun 2 meters from her face and spotting a pink flash grow within the darkness.

The pink flash grew larger, coming closer to her at great speed. Her eyes widened quickly and she swerved to the left. The laser hit the walls of a near by building and Skulker growled frustratingly.

"You've been running all this time and now I've got you. There's not way your getting out of my hands now!" Skulker, took his net gun, aiming it at her with a grin.

"Sorry but, your way too old and ghostly for me." She stood up from her bike, putting her hands together she closed her eyes, opened them and a light surrounded her greatly.

Remi, entered the window sill of Danny's room, panting heavily.

He opened his eyes. "Ah!" He jumped up. "What are you doing here?!"

"I… I need to hide here, for a moment." She kicked off the window and put her hands together. "Please, Danny!" she began walking towards Danny who still was caught up in his surprise and shock. "Please!" She repeated.

"Why should I?!" Danny put his hands on his hips.

"If you do, I-I'll stop being a meddling neighbor! And… I'll stop doing that thing that you hate when I get real close to your face and scream! I'll even help you with your English homework! And… and—"

"Remi?" Danny struggled to stop her.

"And I'll even beat Dash up for ya! And I'll--." She raised her hands in the air.

"Remi!" Danny yelled louder.

"I'll even officially wear a sign on my head that says 'PROPERTY OF FENTON' and I'll—"

"REMI!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, forcing her to step back a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go to your own home?!" Danny started.

"You don't understand, I can't take risks. My parents are in my house, if they see-…" She sighed. "Please."

"Uh…" He hesitated. He straightened his position, gathered up the courage that he should already have within him to say the obvious answer of "No! Of course not! Never! No way!" The words wouldn't escape his lips. "Sure?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Cheers, Danny Fenton!" Remi jumped up with a smile.

"Hey, how did you get on my win-DOW!" She quickly pulled him by the arm, forcing him to say his last syllable as an almost wail.

"Careful." She put her finger to her lips.

Just then, as Remi held his arm in the shadows beside the window, Danny felt a cold blue breath escape his lips. He looked out the window and saw Skulker.

"Skulker, again?" Danny frowned. "Uh, Remi?"

"Hn?" She looked up at him.

He looked down at her. "I need to go, uh..." He thought for a minute and lit up with an idea. "Get you some grape juice! Because you are so… so… awesome!" He smiled weakly, flashing his teeth with a cocked eye brow.

"Are you alright?" Remi raised her eye brows, letting go of his arm.

"Ugh." He sighed, letting his head fall back. "Honestly, I need to leave the house mysteriously for a reason you do not and will not understand."

She straightened her position. "Sure, that's fine with me."

"Really?!" He also straightened his position. "Wow." He said to himself. Danny then turned around and ran out the door, stopped and looked back at Remi. "Hey, thanks." He flashed a smile, besieged by what he got away with.

"Hey Skulker!" Danny floated behind him, cracking his knuckles. "I'm in no hurry."

"You again!" Skulker yelled. "I don't have time for you!"

"That's the second time you pulled that line on me! Don't tell me we're breaking up now." He said sarcastically.

"I will fight you another time, phantom boy. For now, I will not blast this laser!"

Danny laughed and said slyly:

"Don't be silly. Of course I'll throw the first punch."

With that, Danny raised his fist and with a cry, he charged at Skulker

"Wait! Don't!" Skulker put his arms up defensively. Danny ignored his cry and stuck him painfully, hitting him back and causing him to strike the wall glaringly. Danny flew down to him, grabbing his blouse and raising his fist ready to strike once more."Don't! I've been trying to tell you! All I want is the girl! Only the girl! I have no problem with your Park!" He said with a groan, massaging his chin.

"Girl?" Danny's eyes widened and he let go of Skulker. "You mean Remi?"

"Hyper, annoying girl? That's her."

"Tell me about it." Danny tilted his head to the right, looking away with a sigh. "Hey! That's not the point!" Danny pointed at Skulker. "What is it you want with her?!"

Remi, who sat in Danny's room, rolling on his bed with boredom heard Danny's familiar yells, followed by Skulker's haunting growls. "Danny?" She sat up.

"I have been given special orders for you not to be involved with this!" Skulker said, standing up and poking Danny's chest violently.

"Danny?! Is that you!? Don't go near that Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Remi ran out the Fenton's house.

"Remi! Get out of here!" Danny yelled, reaching his hand out.

"What? Who are you?" Remi said to herself.

"Just, get out!" Danny yelled again.

"Danny?" She whispered.

"Hahaha!" Skulker turned, grabbing his net gun and aiming it at Remi who put her arms up defensively.

"No!" Danny Flew as a flash of silver light, grabbing Remi by the waist and swerving to the left towards the building of Casper high. He landed on the roof, letting her down gently and panting as he caught back his breath. Remi shook her head and ran to the exhausted phantom.

"Holy Camole, Fenton! Are you alright!? You could have gotten severely injured!" She put her hand on his shoulder guiltily.

"Yeah, I'm fi--…" He paused, recognizing the name she had said. "Fenton?" He stood up. "I-I do not know of this DANNY FENTON!"

"I never said Danny." Remi pointed out. The phantom sighed, giving up.

"I… How… Did you know I was Danny?" He scratched his head, feeling anger burn within him from her stubborn attitude that had probably got her into trouble with such a hunter.

"Don't be silly, you look exactly like yourself." A smile grew on her face. "Just with white hair and green eyes."

"Huh, never thought of it that way." Danny put his finger on his chin with a blink.

"You don't know how much this relieves me!" Remi put her hand on her chest with a deep exhale.

"R-RELIEF!? You were almost caught by Skulker back there!" Danny reminded her with a yell. "That is anything but relieving!"

"No! You don't understand! I…" she took a deep breath. "Please don't let me regret this." She said to herself. Remi put her hands together and parted them slowly. As they parted, a large pink transparent bubble grew between her fingers and popped loudly, letting a large broom appear with a twinkle. She caught it with her right hand before it fell. Following close behind, was a silver flash at her heels, raising up and transforming, slowly, her outfit into a light pink vision of boots and a short blooming dress matched by a witch's hat placed slanted on her head. "I'm a witch."

"I'm a witch." Remi said with a small smile, not wondering what would follow.

Danny straightened his position, still not taking his eyes off her, his shoulders tilted to one side. "Huh…"

"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T KILL ME! NO NOT THE TORCHES! NOT THE PITCH FORKS!!" She bent down waving the broom at Danny's face. She blinked and opened one eye, seeing him stare at her awkwardly. "W-what did you say?"

"I said 'huh'." Danny put his hand on his chin, investigating her appearance. "That would explain a lot."

"Same goes for you." Remi smiled, holding her broom behind her back. "And.. The whole ghost hunter thing for your parents… Is that a façade or-."

"No! They're not ghosts, they don't know I'm half ghost. You can't tell them anything!" He shockingly put his hands up protectively. "Or it'll be my butt on the pitchfork."

"Sure. Oh!" She clapped. "Which reminds me, you can't tell my parents either!" Remi put her finger to her lips. "They shall never know I am a muggle born."

"Muggle born?"

"It means that none of my parents are magical. I was a witch by birth but through my grandmother's blood. No one knows except for me and her." She turned her head sadly. "She passed away some time ago."

Danny looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Nah, it's fine. We had a lot of laughs. We'd have chocolate for dinner when my parents were away and she was a hippy so we'd light candles everywhere and dance under the moon from time to time." Remi laughed. "Kind of weird huh?"

"If it makes you feel better, I stepped into one of my parents inventions. It gave me ghost powers in a flash. I've been keeping my town safe from ghosts like Skulker from time to time now."

"Your secrets safe with me Danny Fenton." She winked playfully.

"It's actually Phantom." He blinked with widened eyes, speaking in a stutter caused by utter shock and realization. "Warlok… Remi Murdok! REMI Warlock REMI Murdok!" He shouted joyfully.

Remi bursted out in a laughter. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom!" She hugged her stomach in a guffaw.

Danny smiled at her, giving a small laugh at her reaction.

"She's ... kind of cute." He thought to himself.

"Sorry to disturb your little rendez-vous but incense freak and nice cat nip lady are comin' over here as we speak!" Jasper appeared, jumping from the floor to the roof of Casper High.

Danny paused, his eyes widening. "Th-th-that c-c-cat i-i-is t-t-t-ta-." Danny was cut off, he took a step back fearfully.

"Talking, yes I know! Jasper, where did you say they were?" Remi bent down to him.

"Danny!? Remi!?" A voice called from a van painted mint green, combined with a tacky orange flower pattern that well resembled the mystery machine. From the driver's seat stepped out Mrs. Murdok and from the passengers walked out Mrs. Fenton. "Danny!? Remi!?"

"Meow…" Jasper faked.

Danny turned his head to Remi, who nodded with thumbs up.

"Over here mom, Mrs. Murdok!" Danny called out, already transformed to his human self, waving one hand while the other cupped the side of his mouth.

"Oh, Danny, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Danny's mother sighed, putting her hand on her chest thankfully.

"Well, come down from there! We'll be late for dinner, unless the Fenton family would like to join us? Then a little late wouldn't do harm." Mrs. Murdok smiled.

"Oh really? Well that would be lovely." Mady started.

"We're having broiled soy beans and fermented tofu." Lola added.

Mady twitched slightly and gave a small laugh. "Oh, no, I'm sorry but I'd forgotten that it's Mr. Fenton's turn to cook tonight." Was Mrs. Fenton's reply.

"Understood." She looked back up at Remi. "Well? Hurry, now!"

Remi turned, skipping for the door with a smile. When her fingers touched the door knob, she turned her head back. "Bye, ghost boy." She waved with a joyful smile.

"Later, witch girl." He folded his arms with a light smirk. She shared his smirk, swinging her head back and walking past the doorway skipping down the steps.

Jasper paused and Remi turned her head back with a smile to see what halted her pet.

"Jasper?" Remi smiled.

"I don't like that ghost. Keep your distance, Remi." Jasper said sternly, not giving a leer which is usually accompanied by his lines.

SamManson says:

A witch!?

Tuck says:

Unbelievable! I didn't even know there were witches!

Danny F. says:

Believe me, she is beyond human! Oh, but wait. I'm not so sure if I was aloud to tell you guys.

SamManson says:

Speaking of magic, I aced three tests and one quiz!

Tuck says:

I don't know if whether I should be happy or sad.

Soon after Danny pressed enter, Jack Fenton entered the lab. Danny turned to him.

"Oh, Danny, what are you doing this time of night?"

Danny smiled weakly. "Just brushing up on some homework." He minimized the window of his chat with Tucker and Sam.

"Okay then." Jack smiled.

"Hey, uh, dad?" Danny scratched his head. "What do you know about witches?"

"Witches? Don't be silly! You know there aren't such things." Jack folded his arms proudly, sticking his chin up with a smile.

"Thanks dad." He slouched disappointedly.

Remi closed her door behind her. She looked up and Danny had passed, not noticing her presence while he blankly stared at the rode before him, carrying his bag loosely.

"Danny Phantom!" Remi smiled, calling happily.

Danny jerked, looking around him cautiously and running to Remi once his eyes spotted her waving hand. "Are you crazy!" He said, looking around him once more. "Don't say that name!"

Remi put her hand to her lip. "Sorry, it slipped. That's what you get for using a hero name so close to your normal one."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, coming to school or what?"

Remi quickly kept up with him.

"So now I finally know why you're so tired all the time, catching all those ghosts. It must be tiresome."

Danny turned to Remi. "I guess, but it beats being a witch."

"What?" Remi twitched, insulted.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's just that your reputations are so bad and all!" Danny put his hands up defensively.

"And ghost's reputations aren't?" Remi shot back.

"Actually, no! Not that bad!" He emphasized the word 'that'.

"Ah! She had long black hair and her ghostly white dress hung from her bloody shoulders!!" Remi mocked with a vibrating voice, shaking her hands.

"Well!" Danny fought back protectively. "The evil witch cackled! Handing the innocent princess the poisoned apple, scratching her green warty nose!"

Remi gasped, putting her hand over her mouth in shock. She took a deep breath and pointed at him. "Evil spirits, roaming and causing danger to haunted gray mansions!"

Danny replied. "Black cloaked old hag, finger nails and frogs as the key ingredient to her hopeless potions!"

Remi held in her anger, blasting him with a two words. "Pale skin!"

"Talks to cats!"

"Moving eyes of portraits!"

"Bubbling boiling stews!"

"Evil!"

"Cunning!"

"Creepy!"

"Ugly!"

Remi grabbed her pigtails, tugging them with gritted teeth. She forcefully let go, yelling at the top of her lungs:

"Unnatural!"

Danny took a step back, wide eyed from his shock; he threw his head back with a groan. "You are so incredibly stubborn!"

"You brought it up." Remi frowned.

"Urgh! You are SO UNCUTE! I can't believe I ever thought that about you!" Danny turned, stomping towards his school.

"Thought what!? What did you think!?" Remi shouted, waving her arms around her head violently.


	4. Danny Phantom MaChick

"Does anybody know the answer

"Does anybody know the answer?" Lancer said in annoyance, finding the air above the students to be empty of hands. "Anybody!?"

The crowd was silent.

Lancer grunted. "We just discussed it." He said, hoping to brush up the memory of these absent minded teenagers. "Astrology is a study that has been popular by many societies, each having its own idea. The Greeks, seeing the stars to form images and symbols of their gods and goddesses. Now, can any of you remember Ancient China's idea of Astrology."

"No offense Mister Lancer, but I have had my share of stars. Especially after my meteor shower birthday that almost took my beautiful life during my birthday party." Paulina sighed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind wishing on another star. And you know what I'd wish for, Fenturd?!" Dash asked, yelling at Danny who blinked.

"To ace a test for once in your life?" Danny said sarcastically.

"No! To beat you up! Which I will, after school! Ha!" Dash pointed at him violently, revealing a thick vein on his neck. Dash laughed, reminding his class of his wish, and shaking his fist at Danny.

"Hey, why don't you answer the question, miss aced three tests and one quiz." Tucker shot at her jealously.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tucker. I'm still the gothic chick everyone knows me to be." She put her hands behind her head.

"How about you Miss Manson?" Lancer asked, eyeing Sam.

"Uh… Ancient China." She thought for a moment. "They believe in the idea of four gods each having seven stars, Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu."

"Correct!" Lancer revealed a smile.

Sam smirked.

"Not bad!" Tucker stuck out his thumb with an impressed smile.

"A Goth can be a smart goth." Sam said confidently.

"Sam You're my idol." A stereotypical geek, a boy with red hair who sat in front of her, spoke with a voice muffled from his asthma. Sam jerked with a twitch.

"Ha…ha." She laughed hesitantly. "A smart g-goth can be a smart goth…"

"You just keep telling that to yourself." Tucker laughed.

"Stop that! Just because I've been acing my tests lately doesn't make me the queen of anything!" Sam folded her arms.

"Samantha, I have really been impressed by your work this week. You are truly a reliable student." Mr. Lancer smiled however his voice echoed in her head hauntingly 'reliable student' it echoed once more 'reliable student' and again 'reliable student.

"No!"

The school bell rang, letting it be known that lunch time had started.

"I can't be a nerd! I'm the goth! The goth!" Sam held her head, panicking at the lunch table.

"Yes!" Tucker jumped up happily. "That officially steps me up higher on the food chain." He turned to Paulina who walked by with a lunch tray in her hands. "Would you like to catch a movie?" He said confidently, flashing a smile.

"Uh… In your dreams." Paulina walked away with her head up high.

Tucker frowned. "That's it!" He yelled frustratingly, grabbed his hand held. "You're the only one for me."

Danny blinked awkwardly at Tucker, shook his head, directing his attention back to his food. "This is going to be the first time in forever I have a proper lunch." Danny smiled, watching his food excitedly.

"Same here, same here!" Remi flapped her arms happily.

"More like 12 lunches." Tucker pointed at her tray, which had balancing on it a tower high sandwich.

"Well I need each and every bite! I've been studying like heck! For the physics test and for my magic! Stress is my enemy." She sighed.

Danny shot a glare at her.

"Um… Of course, stress is more of Danny's enemy." She stuck her tongue out.

"You should let me manage your schedule, like Danny. With my help, any witch, ghost, hunter, you name it! Will have a healthy day, free from stress." Tucker smiled, pointing at himself.

"Consider yourself one of us now, Remi." Sam took stuck her fork through lettuce pieces. "You laugh, we laugh, you cry, we cry."

"AAAAAH!" A cry of terror shrieked, shocking the students of Casper High as they turned to the commotion in front of their school.

"I didn't mean that literally." Sam glanced at Remi.

"That wasn't me." Remi stood up from her seat. A large shadow over took her being, blocking out the day light. "Uh… Danny, I don't think you'll get that proper lunch just yet." Remi said, biting her lip.

"A ghost!" Dash put his hands on his head, running to the back of the school with the rest of the students, leaving Danny who sat up from his table and stared at the ghostly acquaintance.

"I am Technis! Master of all technology! And soon, with my new magnetic power, will control all vehicles and terrorize Amity Park!" A green creature, eyes covered with black shades yelled. Technis had once again changed his appearance to this time, a tall machine using cars to build his exterior. He raised his arms and as he did, more cars flew to him, sticking onto his skin with a laugh.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said to himself hoarsely, transforming to his other half.

"I'd ask who the ghost was if he didn't already scream his name and occupation." Remi said, running before the ghost along with Sam and Tucker.

"You should help him." Same said, looking at Danny, who flew towards Technis.

"Technis! Let the cars down, people are still in there!" Danny managed to yell.

Remi sighed deeply, eyes closed, put her hands together and separated them slowly letting a pink bubble pop within her fingers, revealing a broom which she caught. She threw it between her legs, gripping it before her with both hands and kicking off the pavement into the air. As she kicked, the light of transformation slowly progressed up and down from Remi's waist, exposing her warlock-like outfit.

"Danny!" Remi yelled.

He fired blasts at Technis from different angles, trying desperately to remove the cars from his grasp without harming the people within the metal. "The magnetic power is too strong, the cars wont come off!" He turned to Remi, calling for assistance.

"Float." Remi said calmly, hearing each sound of the word be pronounced precisely. She reached out her arms, the chant carried a young child from a car and she held the child cautiously.

"Hah? What's this?" Technis turned to Remi with a smile, overwhelming her with his shadow as the child cried in her arms. Remi watched Technis wide eyed, hauntingly watching him look down at her with evil intensions.

Danny, breaking his concentration from his blasts, turned to Remi with a shocked expression. He flew before her, spreading his arms out protectively building himself to be a wall between Technis and Remi.

"I see you've found another weakness!"

"It's between you and me, Technis!" Danny said confidently. He turned his head to Remi, smiling mildly. He spoke with a whisper. "I'll distract 'im. Get the people out of their cars."

"Okay." Remi said blankly, seeing Danny, for the first time, solemn and gallant.

Remi flew to Sam, handing her the child and flying back up behind Technis slowly. "Float." She whispered, reaching her hand out, this time holding a senior citizen with her spell.

"I love the young people." The old man said, making her pause awkwardly.

"Up to no good again?" Danny said, buying time, circling around Technis as Technis followed.

"Oh contraire, ghost boy! For I, Technis! Master--."

"Of all technology, blah blah blah. We get it." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Hold on, I'll keep you safe." Remi whispered, reaching her hand out to the last citizen in the car, following the movements of Technis as he turned.

"Ah! Witch!" The woman yelled.

"Where?" Technis turned around.

Remi's eyes grew wide. "Force." She said quickly, reaching out her hand.

"My neck! It does not turn!" Technis yelled as the bones in his neck ceased to a stop.

Remi lowered the woman to the pavement. "Release." She waved her hand and Technis's stiffness of neck loosened.

"That was a strange sensation." Technis said awkwardly, turning back to Danny. Technis turned his head half way.

"Geh!" Remi jerked back.

Danny quickly, in a panic, blew a gust of green lasers hit the side of Technis' face.

"Gah!" Technis growled. "You asked for it ghost boy!" Technis hugged his body silently, swinging his arms open, revealing strong wires protrude out of his chest. The wires sparked at the tips, charging for Danny swiftly.

"Woah!" Danny ducked, watching the wire pass him.

"Float!" Remi whispered angrily, reaching both her hands towards the citizens, letting them float as Technis ran ahead.

"Woah!" Danny gritted his teeth, continuously dodging the swerves of Technis' wires. "It'd…" He served his body to the left, dodging an electric attack. "Be nice if!" He jumped. "I could actually be able to HURT YOU NOW!"

Remi rolled her eyes, impatiently stretching her arms out and letting, this time, almost 12 citizens float out of their vehicles as Technis jumped.

Danny turned, raising his eye brow at Remi. She stuck her thumb up and Danny nodded with a smile.

"But now that there's nothing left in you that I don't want to harm, nothings holding me back!"

"Huh?" Technis looked up, Danny's green blast hit technis strongly, letting him fall back.

The cars on technis' body built bruises and scratches as they scratched across the pavement. "You tricked me!"

"Sorry punk, but your completely out of date." Remi smiled, flying beside Danny and reaching out her hand. "Off."

Sparks flew throughout Technis' body, the cars began to fall off his body lifelessly.

"No! No! My plan has failed!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Danny smirked.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled, holding Danny's bagpack, he through to Danny the ghost thermos.

He caught it, popping off the cap, the opening was aimed at Technis who covered his face protectively.

"Ah!" His being was sucked into the compact space.

Remi slowed down to the floor, jumping off her broom.

A crowd of people slowly stepped out from the hidden behinds of the buildings.

Tucker smiled, looking around him, he clapped slowly.

The others followed, clapping with smiles. Danny and Remi looked up, seeing now a crowd of people clapping and cheering for the two.

"Wow." Danny exchanged smiles with Remi.

"Early Today, local ghost Danny Phantom, formally knows as Inviso-bill, has saved the public from yet another ghost." A local news host said with a smile. "He is being more of a hero through the eyes of many."

"But the story here isn't the notorious Danny Phantom, who's become a sort of hero if you will after his almost millionth successful attempt in saving Amity Park, but the buzzing news today is a bout the little witch, Ma-chick, who is now the partner of Danny Phantom." Another local news man said, faking a smile. "Back to you."

"So thank you, Danny Phantom and Ma-chick!"

"Ma-chick?" Remi twitched, hugging a throw pillow angrily.

"You'll get used to it. Just like I had to get used to Inviso-bill." Danny put his hands behind his head.

Remi frowned, repeating 'ma-chick' in her head angrily.

"Oh, Remi? Mrs. Fenton called, sticking her head out from the kitchen door. "Your mother just called. She'll be expecting you soon."

"Sure Mrs. Fenton." Remi stood up, eyeing Danny warmly and intensely. "Thanks for letting me watch T.V at your house, my dad completely wrecked ours."

"I did not!" Her father angrily yelled, sticking his head out his door waving a collection of wires and cables in handfuls.

Remi smiled uneasily, reached for the door knob and stepped out.

"Take a good look!" Sam forced her science paper in front of the eyes of Tucker.

"Sam, it's an F." He took the paper, frowning at it solemnly.

"Exactly! With this baby by my side, I am a nerd no more!" She jumped up.

"Samantha got an F! How heart breaking." Nathan, a common nerd in Casper High fell to the ground with a hoarse inhale.

"No! Don't you see Nathan! She has developed a way to turn the school's system completely upside down, F is the new A! She's a genius!" A fellow nerd raised his arms. "Come on everybody! Let us worship her!" He said in between sniffs.

"I have never felt this way since Princess Gathika was freed from the dungeons of the cursed warlock of Rothbart!" a boy swooned to the floor.

Sam jerked. "No!"

"Queen of the nerds! Queen of the nerds!" They repeated.

"Oh, good morning fellas." Remi stepped in, opening her locker with a smile.

"Hey, Remi." Tucker raised his hand, ignoring Sam who called Tucker's name in agony while the group of nerds surrounded her, chanting 'queen of the nerds'.

"Do your biology homework?" Remi took out a notebook, ruffling through the pages uneasily. "I wasn't sure if it was A.) The Cornea or B.) The iris." Remi bit her lip with a cocked eye brow.

"I'm not so sure, let's ask Danny." Foley suggested.

"Great where is he?" Remi shut her notebook, putting it behind her back.

"How should I know? You're his neighbor." Tucker lifted his shoulders.

"Guys! Help!" Sam raised her hand pleadingly, drowning. "It smells like dungeons and dragons…" She groaned.

"Morning." A familiar voice said shakily from behind.

Foley and Remi turned around, taking two large steps back cringing their hands. "Danny! You look--."

"Sleepy, tired, hungry, stressed out?" Danny yawned, blinking his tired eyes, circled with dark eye bags.

"Actually, I was thinking something more along the lines of 'lifeless beyond all reason."." Tucker thought aloud.

"Same." Remi nodded.

"A ghost spooked Amity last night without waking a single soul. Except me of course." Danny yawned once more, turning the knob of his locker.

"You should have taken the day off." Tucker sighed.

Danny's hand paused, his head groggily turned to Tucker, revealing pupils that brimmed with anger. "T-take… the day off? TAKE THE DAY OFF!?" Danny yelled at Tucker's face.

"Y-yeah?"

Danny pounded Tucker against the lockers, squeezing his shoulders violently. While shaking, Danny uneasily yelled:

"You think Lancer will let me skip another day!? If I miss one more period or be late for one more class, I'll—I"ll!" Danny blinked, feeling his heavy eye lids take control of him, he fell to the ground, snoring peacefully. Tucker, still cringing in the terror of his best friend slowly loosened his stiffness.

Remi sat by him, pulling up her sleeves, sitting by him. She leaned in, about 10 inches away from his face, she whispered with a calm expression into his ear. "Quis Hick Locus."

"You know he's asleep right?" Tucker twitched.

"It's just an ancient spell, it gives the sleeper good dreams." Remi stood up proudly.

Sam, stepped in, her ponytail now loose and a foot print on her face. "Where's my good dream spell?" She asked angrily.

"She is just as bad as the ghost boy!" Skulker pounded his fist against the wall.

"Never send an idiot ghost to do a man's job." Vlad turned around with his hands behind his back. "Besides, nobody knows Daniel better than me."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"Oh, I'll still be needing your help. I just think I'll drop by at Amity Park for a little check up."

She lit the final candle, blowing out the small flame of the match with a smile. "I haven't done this in ages!"

Remi walked towards her spell book, turning to a page while biting her lip.

"The Health Potion." She read the top page, putting her finger on the title. "Now, first is, Daffodil Pollen." She took a small vile from the shelf of the dark room. In the middle of the room was a black metal cauldron, the water in it boiling with heat. She popped off the cork with her thumb, releasing a fume of honey comb dust that made her blink. "Ah-choo!" She sneezed.

"Sure, Mrs. Murdok." Sam closed the door behind her right after Tucker entered.

"Would any of you like some tofu burgers while you're up there?" Dan called.

"Bleh…" Tucker pretended to puke, putting one hand on his stomach and put the other in his mouth.

"Sure!" Sam called happily, opening the door and speaking through a small crease. She sighed satisfyingly. "My kinda home."

"Oh hey guys." Remi tapped the vile, letting a tee spoon of pollen enter the cauldron.

"Hey." Sam put her hand up with a wide smile.

Tucker paused, pointing at Remi. "What are you wearing?"

"What?" Remi blinked, wearing her long black cloak. "It helps the mood."

"What mood?—Yaah!" A spider crawled up Tucker's shoulder, exchanging glances with him and ultimately causing him to fall back with a girlish scream. "Oh that mood."

"Someone with Remi's personality does not fit this kind of atmosphere." Sam smiled, folding her arms.

"Agreed." Tucker stood up emotionlessly.

"You mean this kind of atmosphere?" Remi took a flashlight, shining it at her face from her chin. "Muahahahah!" She cried.

"Stop it!" Tucker stood up.

"Muahahaha!" She continued.

Jasper tiptoed towards the cauldron, holding a collection of bottles in his paws he leaned into the bubbling mixture. He laughed evily. "If this is for that ghost kid, a little bit of balsamic extract and dung beetle blood will be just enough to keep him away from Remi forever…"

"Still, it is nice to be away from all the metal and technology in Danny's lab." Sam circled the room, as she approached the cauldron, Jasper quickly ran behind the shelf, cackling mischievously.

"Isnt it? I'm so glad we have an attic this time, before, me and my grandma had to sneak potions in the kitchen and call them spices." Remi blinked. "Which is why, to my parents, this remains as an ordinary attic! So don't tell them anything."

"Yeah yeah, now which one of these will get me a date." Tucker grabbed the viles, reading the labels excitedly.

"No amount of spells and potions could do that job." Remi blinked. "Now, did I add the daffodil pollen? I can't remember." Remi thought, looking up. "Oh well." She dumped all the golden dust into the cauldron, seeing a hue of sunset yellow fly from the waters.

"Hm…" Sam picked up the spell book, reading the second ingredient out loud. "Holly."

Tucker picked a stem of holly from a jar, handing it to Remi who accepted it graciously. She grinded it in her palm, throwing it in. "What's next?" She tapped her hands, dusting off the grinded holly.

"Maple Tree bark." Sam said. Tucker handed her the ingredient.

"What's next?" Remi looked.

"Let me turn the page." She turned it. "Um… wolf's vein?" Sam blinked, ill at ease.

Tucker handed her the vile, plugging his nose disgustedly.

"Next!" Remi said cheerfully.

"Uh… The blood from an ill participant." Sam frowned.

"Sure sure, hand it over Tucker." Remi sstretched her hand out.

Tucker sighed, searching the viles.

"Are you sure this is the right potion?" Sam stared.

"Yeah, sure, sure! It says 'the health potion' doesn't it?" Remi glanced.

"Hmm." Sam looked carefully at the edge of the page, seeing a split. Sam frowned, separating the page, revealing two completely separated pages. She saw the title of the second page and gasped. "Remi! You made half a Health Potion and half a Malaria Concoction."

Cauldron blinked. "Looks like the gosh darn potion didn't need my meddling to make it horrible after all."

"What!?" Remi ran to it, seeing the two pages, stuck together with a gooey substance. "W-well, it's fine. I'm sure it'll still give Danny the strength he needs."

"Or malaria!" Tucker snatched the book. "You're starting over!"

"Oh come on, Tucker! I ran out of daffodil pollen! A little wolf's vein never hurt anybody!" Remi grabbed it back from him. "Just wait, by tomorrow, I'll have the most appetizing, health enhancing, and ghost boy helping potion you've ever seen."

"Ah, a little bubbles, purple spots, and disgusting scent never hurt anybody." Remi said, with an optimistic smile.

"Why do I feel like at the following day, she'll be saying 'Ah, accidental murder never hurt anybody.'" Sam folded her arms.

Danny blinked. "Huh?" His vision cleared and above him he saw Sam, Tucker, and Remi.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Tuck said with a smile, blinked magically.

"Hmm." Danny sat up in from his bed, holding his head.

"Danny, you've been asleep for a year." Tucker said with a serious tone of voice, putting his hand on his sick friend's shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Danny jumped up in his bed, lunging his body to the side, reaching for a calendar.

"Not. You've been asleep for almost a day, but not to worry, even Mr. Lancer agreed you should rest." Sam smiled optimistically.

"Tucker, you jerk." Danny dropped the calendar, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Plus, I brought you something!" Remi took out her bag, reaching her hand in, she pulled out a vile containing a green substance that looked a great deal like sewage gunk. A thick bubble popped as the concoction bubbled and boiled violently.

"Danny, don-!" Tucker put his hands to his cheeks in shock just before Remi slapped his head.

"Keep your panties on, Foley. It's a spell to help you get all the rest you'd need." She smiled.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Danny frowned.

"Of course. It's all natural." She popped off the cork and a misty smoke of green hue escaped the lid, forming the shape of a skull hauntingly.

Danny swallowed his saliva fearfully. "I… think I'll pass."

Remi dropped her arm down, pouting while fumes escaped her ears. " I used up all my Daffodil pollen for this! Goes to show, never help an ungrateful person…" Remi folded her arms, showing her back to Danny. "Not to mention I skipped some of my dinner so my parent's would be distracted while I made this!"

"Wow. Speaking of food, that's another lunch I missed today." Danny put his hand to his stomach.

"Which is why my potion also has all the nutrients you'll need to fulfill your hunger!" Remi took out a spoon.

"Remi, I don't think--." Sam raised her hands up defensively.

The potion fell on the spoon, making a sizzling sound and burning an acid hole through the stainless steal. She peaked through the hole. "Looks like you'll have to drink from the bottle." She tossed the spoon aside.

"Wait." Danny pushed his body farther away.

"Here you go." Remi smiled, walking closer.

"No!" Danny cringed.

"Say aa!"

"Aah!"

"Well, it certainly did bring his energy up." Sam stood in front of the open door of Danny's room.

"I've never seen anyone run that fast." Tucker thought aloud.

"Yeah and when they do, it's usually right to the can." Remi blinked, still holding the full vile.

"Too bad for your potion huh?" Tucker folded his arms.

"No!" Remi lifted her hands. "I'm not giving up! Danny!" She ran, almost twice as fast as Danny down the stairs.

"I'm not drinking that!" Danny pointed at it angrily.

"Just trying to help!" Remi put her hands up defensively, taking a seat on his couch.

"Oh, are you?" Danny tilted his head with a cocked eye brow, glancing at the still bubbling potion.

Remi hid it behind her back. "I get it, I get it."

"I'll just help myself in my own way, thank you very much." He folded his arms.

"Fine then! Don't expect any more charity potions from me!" Remi folded her arms.

"I wont! And don't count on me asking for ANY HELP."

Nathan walked up to their lunch table. "Sam, you promised to come to our comic convention and sign your t-shirts!" He whined.

"Oh hey, look at that! It's VALERIE!" Sam pointed at empty space.

"Oh, she's over rated. You're the woman of the hour now, Sam." Nathan sighed lovingly.

"Valerie, Valerie… Where have I heard that name before?" Remi looked up, putting her finger to her chin.

"Tall, black hair, has a problem with ghosts." Danny joked.

"Ah!" Remi snapped her fingers. "Valerie's that nice girl who helped me find Lancer's class."

"Nice?! Are you crazy?" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"You guys, she's not that bad." Danny blinked.

"She's one of your worst enemies!" Sam protested.

"She almost killed us!" Tucker raised his arms up angrily.

"And she's totally interested in you!" Sam growled.

Tucker paused, eyeing Sam with a cocked eye brow and sensitive smile.

Sam blinked. "And she almost killed us!"

"Speaking of Valerie, where is she?" Remi looked around her. "I never got to thank her properly."

"I can tell that ghost boy's here somewhere." Valerie held her ghost detector, hovering above Casper High.

"Well, wherever she is, I'd sure feel bad if she missed her lunch. 'Cause I am definitely eating my lunch." Danny sat at the lunch table, holding his peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich.

"Can you be sure of that?" Remi winked.

"There's not a ghost in sight!" Danny frowned.

"And even if there were, I would not help you catch them by the way."

"Nice try with reverse psychology but I am positive I don't need your help." Danny opened his mouth, about to take a bite.

Tucker looked up in shock. "Danny, does a ghost hunter count as a ghost?"

Danny looked up with a frown. "Well, no Tucker. It doesn't. And it sucks for her because unless a ghost comes, she wont be seeing Danny Phantom." Danny raised the sandwich to his mouth, ready to take a bite he heard a haunting scream. He looked up.

"So you wish it, so it shall be!" A slender woman, tall and elegant, raised her hands and a bright yellow light shone from her fingernails. She laughed, throwing her head back and letting her black hair fly in the air.

The light shot a building, and it grew to great heights, sprouts of evil vines and plants growing from the windows.

"Who would wish for an evil plant building?!" Sam ran in front of it.

"All I wanted was for my sales to grow!!" A man dropped down to his knees.

Sam blinked, rolling her eyes. "I guess, he would."

"Woah! Stellar plants!" Kuan and Dash high fived each other.

"Desiree!" Danny flew to the ghost who smiled at him. Remi stayed on the floor, watching the growing commotions.

"Arent you going to help him?" Sam said, shaking her.

"No! He wants to work alone, he'll work alone!" Remi folded her arms.

"Is there anything you'd like sweetie? A new broom perhaps? A new life?" Desiree smirked, looking at Remi with persistent eyes.

"Get away from her!" Danny threw a blast at Desiree's head which turned and smirked at the ball of green light. She reached out her hand and turned it back to Danny who dodged it in time.

"Everyone, please evacuate the premises!" A police officer pushed the students and adults away, leaving only Remi, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Desiree.

"Hey watch it!" Kuan yelled at the police officer, who pushed him violently. "I wish I had your power, then I could boss you around!"

"So you wish it, so it shall be!" Desiree laughed, raising her hands, Kuan transformed to a green muscular figure almost twice his size.

"Ah!" Dash yelled girlishly, running back to his school as the citizens surrounding Kuan abandoned him, running in different directions and circles.

"The ghost boy!" Valerie flew to Danny, getting a good grip of her air board with her feet.

"Oh, just great!" Danny yelled. A blast of pink light hit Danny's stomach, letting him fly, hitting the monstrous plant like building.

"Graah!" Kuan picked up the police officer, throwing him to the floor with a growl.

Danny groaned, picking himself up with a squint eye.

"What's wrong? Can't take the pressure?!" Valerie blasted him once more. "Just because the public thinks you're a hero doesn't mean your not the evil ghost you are!"

"Danny!" Remi reached out her hand. "Get away from him!"

"You're dead beat!" Valerie raised her gun once more.

"Off." Remi whispered.

Valerie's air board made high pitched sounds, revealing sparks from it's engines. She, like a rock, fell to the floor heavily. "W-what's happening!"

Danny flew up in the air, regaining his power.

"This isn't over!" Valerie aimed her gun once more.

"Kuaaan!" Kuan yelled as a growl, picking up Dash and Paulina and waving them vigorously.

Danny glanced at Kuan. "A little knock on the head wouldn't hurt him." He finger at Kuan, blasting him with a thin light.

Kuan, hit on the head, dropped Dash and Paulina, looking up at Danny. "Graaah!" He yelled louder, revealing his almost popping vein from his neck.

"Or, it would just hurt me!" Danny jerked back.

Kuan grabbed Danny, holding him in perfect aim for Valerie's shot. "R-Remi! A little magic would be useful right now!" Danny cried, trying to break through Kuan's grip.

Remi looked away.

"Remi!" Danny yelled, seeing a vine curl around his neck.

Remi whistled with shut eyes while Sam and Tucker bit their nails, agonizingly watching Remi pay no attention to Danny's cries.

"This is for Amity Park, ghost boy." Valerie aimed her gun at Danny.

"I'm sorry!" Danny cried desperately.

"You're what?" Remi looked up at him.

"I am sorry!" He repeated.

"About what!?" She pointed.

He watched the vine grow tighter around his neck. "For not listening to you because the truth is…"

"Is?!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

"I need…" Danny watched the light grow within Valerie's gun.

"Need!?" Sam and Tucker yelled.

"I NEED YOUR STINKIN' HELP!" Danny yelled, watching the light now flash towards his face.

"Close Enough!" Remi jumped off the pavement, sticking her hand out. "Rubber." Remi snapped.

The laser paused, resuming a soft and rubbery texture it fell to the floor like a lifeless snake.

"W-what happened?!" Valerie grabbed the laser shaking it.

Remi clapped her hands, popping a pink bubble that released a broom. She caught it, transforming into her witch like form, she hit Valerie on the head with the end of the broom stick. "Sorry Valerie." She whispered.

"I… Like… Ghosts…." Valerie fell to the floor with a circle of stars surrounding her head.

"Re-Remi…" Danny's voice, choked, escaping hoarsely.

Remi turned, seeing Kuan's grip grow stronger around his waist while the vine squeezed his neck.

"Desiree!" Remi turned to the ghost. "Make them disappear!"

"Only through a wish!" Desiree grinned.

"But…" She thought.

"R-eeeeemi…" Danny choked, feeling his eyes almost completely protrude.

Remi looked up in surprise, smiling. "I wish!"

"No!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison.

"Yesss?" Desiree raised her hands with a smile.

"I wish that you wouldn't grant my wish!" Remi cried.

"What?" Desiree jerked back.

"I wish that you wouldn't grant my wish!"

"I…" Desiree stuttered. She looked down at her hands and saw them proceed a misty appearance. "No!"

"Remi!" Tucker threw Remi the ghost thermos which landed in Remi's hand luckily.

"Great! What do I do with this?" Remi cocked an eye brow.

"R-reeemove the c-cap…" Danny said with difficulty, the vine strangling his face.

"Oh." Remi removed the cap and aimed it at Desiree, collecting the ghost luckily.

The vines paused, loosening it's grip on Danny's neck it groaned, turning into smoke as Desiree did.

Kuan growled, feeling his ghostly interior fade away, escaping him transparently as he passed away.

Danny fell to the floor, quickly returning back to his human form, he held his head with a moan.

Remi held her broom, returning back, she walked towards Danny.

"Looks like you really do need me after all." She smiled hands behind her back. "Does that make me your partner?"

Danny blinked. "FORGET IT!" He walked off. "I didn't need your help anyways."

"Whatever you say." Remi laughed.

The four left the scene, unconsciously leaving a present behind for Valerie to collect. The ghost thermos.

"By yourself?" Skulker called out to Vlad who turned around with his hands behind his back.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Skulker." Plasmius smiled. "I've been watching them and I haven't been more excited in my life. I will speak to Remira soon. And I will grasp what will soon belong to me."

Danny went to school that following day with a great red rash around his neck.

"Who knew that vine was poison ivy." Remi flashed a smile.

"Who knew that you could hit that hard with a broom." Danny said pointing at Valerie who had a large bump on her head, wrapped with a pathetic piece of first aid cloth.

Down the hallway, a crowd formed around a table.

"Buy your Sam t-shirts here!" Nathan smiled, holding up a t-shirt with a printed photo of Sam.

Tucker, hiding his face with his hat passed Nathan.

"Hey Tucker, wanna buy a shirt?" A nerd stood in front of Tucker, who coughed.

"Um… Ahem.. No thanks." He continued to hide his face.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds different."

"Gotta go, see you." Tucker ran to his classroom.

"Psst!" A voice said from behind the lockers. Tucker turned, taking off his hat, revealing himself to be Sam.

"You so owe me." Tucker, wearing Samantha's clothing, ashamedly looked down.

"It's not that big a deal." Sam reached out her arm, helping Tucker up.

"I'm wearing a skirt! Of course this is a big deal!" He complained but paused, looking down at himself. "Does this skirt make me look fat?"

Two girls passed by the classroom, laughing at Tucker who blushed red. "I liked it better when I was a nerd."

"Woah." Remi pointed at Tucker. "That is just wrong…"

"Oh, ew, Tucker in a dress… Like I need anymore discomfort." Danny followed, scratching his neck with both hands.

"I'm telling you, a little bit of my secret ointment and that rash would go away lickity split." Remi said arrogantly while holding her back pack.

"And I'm telling you, your magic potions is the last thing I need." Danny shot, scratching his neck.

"I wasn't talking about the potions! It's just my home-made ointments." Remi pouted.

"Even worse." He sighed.

She frowned, looking away. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

He glanced at her. "Because I want to save my life."

"Well I could easily take it away." Remi winked, running up to her door.

"Please." Danny laughed.

"Honest! I could snap my fingers and shoot you into oblivion." She bit her lip with a conceited smile.

"Oh, boy! It's burger night!" Jack said in anticipation, holding a spoon and fork.

Mady placed before Jack a plate of tofu. "Sorry hon, we can't possibly finish this tofu steak the Murdok's gave us unless you at least eat a bite."

Jack frowned, sniffing the organic matter.

"Besides, they did say you need to lose weight."

"Meddling Neighbors." Jack said in unison with Danny who closed the door behind him.

Jack flashed a smile at Danny.

"What's the matter hon?" Mady smiled.

"Nothing. Just our neighbor." Danny said, approaching the dinner table. "She's not exactly my friend." He smiled.

"Speaking of friends, Sam called a few minutes ago, saying something about a field trip." Mady added.

"Field Trip?! Can we be chaperones?" Jack beamed.

"No!" Jazz and Danny stood up, reaching their hands out. "I mean… we don't need a chaperone. It's just a day trip."

"Where to?"

"Don't know. To be honest, I believe that everything will be just peachy-kee if I'm not stranded in a forest with Remi." Danny folded his arms with a slight snare.

"I can't believe I'm being stranded in a forest with her." Danny said with a sigh, his eyes tiredly opened half way.

"Oh, don't be silly, Danny. All your other classmates will be there and even Mister Lancer." Mady smiled at Danny.

"Mister Lancer? Who is this man?!" Jack cried jealously, waving an ecto gun over his head.

Mady frowned. "Honey, give me the ecto gun." She stuck her right hand out, putting her other on her hip.

Jack looked at the weapon and hugged it protectively, taking a glimpse at Mady's expression and gave up the gun graciously.

"Mister Lancer is Danny's English teacher." Mady put the gun on the counter. "He's also the vise principal of the school."

"What? Then who's that man in the purple dress?" Jack scratched his head.

"That's principal Ishiyama, Dad." Jazz closed the refrigerator after reaching for an orange juice carton.

"Huh…" Jack thought aloud, looking up with a cocked eyebrow and a singer pointing finger on the tip of his chin.

"Who cares about principal Ishiyama. If she can help me get out of the field trip, let me know." Danny put his feet on the table.

Jack and Mady stared at each other, noticing Danny's expressions.

"Wait a minute…" Jack started off. "Principal Ishiyama is a woman!?" He put his hands to his head.

Mady shot a glare at Jack, followed by Jazz, and followed by Danny.

"Danny, if there's anything wrong, you know you can tell us." Mady sat by her son, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Is it… your after school activity?" Jazz said, standing by her mother concernedly, referring to an activity that is more than after school.

"What? I don't have an after school—never mind, it's not really a problem. You're right, I am being silly." Danny stood up from his seat, smiling shyly with a hand through his hair.

"Well! Great, that's cleared up! Now it's time for me to get you suited for your big day!" Jack raised his hands up happily. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He wiped a sympathetic tear from his eye. "It's time you become a true Fenton."

"Woah, looks like you got changed in the dark." Tucker blinked.

"Very funny." Danny sat next to Tucker, repositioning himself on the bus seat as the over sized inflated fishing vest got stuck on his pants that hung over his father's rubber black boots. He blew at his bangs, getting it away from his eyes which were blocked at the cause of his father's dusty camping hat. When his breath would not move the hat, he had no choice but to expose his large rubber black glove which moved loosely with his fingers as he threw the hat on the chair.

"Hey Fenturd! It's a field trip, not a doofus convention!" Dash yelled from the front seat, yelling at him as he turned his body. Dash was quick to raise his hand and high five Kuan. Danny sighed.

A battering sound was heard from outside the bus, a clash of beads was heard, hitting the cement floor. Danny turned to look.

"My bad!" A familiar voice cried worriedly. "Oops!" Another clash of beads hit the floor but this time, followed by a cry of a man.

"Ah!" The man cried, falling on the ground painfully.

"Careful! Um… Do you want me to help y-."

"Just… just go."

"O-okay sir, sorry about your back." Remi stood up onto the bus, revealing her ridiculous costume.

"Looks like another clown." Dash laughed, pointing at Remi with his thumb.

"Do you want to strangle yourself with these beads, or want me to do it for you?" Remi raised the collection of rainbow colored beads around her neck.

"C-cool it Murdok! You got some nerve don't you?" Dash growled.

Remi felt heat escape her ears and he looked forward, ignoring Dash, she took off her small round blue shades, stuffing it in her hippie 70's bag which seemed forced onto her given the wrinkles in the fabric.

Remi walked down the ail of the bus, stopped and smiled cutely at Danny. "I'd rather be the child of a ghost hunter than a daughter of a hippy."

"Believe me, you do not know what you are talking about." Danny said. Remi took the seat behind him, resting her body on their seat, she introduced to them her outfit.

"My parents are extremely superstitious. See this?" She stuck out a orangutan tooth.

"Ew…" Tucker twitched.

"It's to rid away bad spirits." Remi said, putting it back.

"What's the other hippy stuff?" Danny turned his head to face her.

"Oh… I think they're trying to make me a full fledged hippy." Remi nodded with her finger on her chin.

Sam approached them, receiving stares from her three best friends.

"Not… a word." Sam said strictly. She had on a pink sweater along with a bright red bow on her pony tail.

Danny stepped off the bus. Remi was delayed as she was busy removing her glowing accessories, left with the 100 natural beige tee shirt and organic blue shorts.

"The thing about nature… my dear students… is that it never has a imperfection. It always is the inspiration of poetry and stories. The bridge to Terabithia, for example, notice it's description on the environment." Lancer said, introducing the scenery. He continued speaking examples.

Remi scratched her body mildly, progressing to a more violent attempt, she scratched from her head to her toes irritatingly, Danny contained his outburst and replied with a whisper.

"Psst." He started off, tilting his head at her.

She ignored him.

"Psst!" He said, this time louder.

She did not reply, but continued to scratch.

"PSST!" Danny said loudly into her ear.

"What is it?!" Remi shot, not taking her eyes off her itchy body.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be dressed in 100 hem and kelp?"

"Well, cut it out!" Danny shot at her.

"Mister Fenton and Miss Murdok, again…" Lancer paused with a glare. "Awfully friendly aren't we?"

"I beg to differ." Remi whispered.

"Would you, Miss Murdok, like to repeat what I said before you and your boyfriend interrupted me?" Lancer folded his arms. The class turned to them.

"I am not her boyfriend." "He is not my boyfriend." They said in unison.

"I said!" Lancer blew. "That we should now get started on the buddy system! And if the two of you hate each other so much, what better pair of buddies would a teacher such as myself make?"

"Great." Danny and Remi said sarcastically.


	5. Oh no I'm falling in love with her

Remi looked from side to side, smiling cheerfully at the new sights surrounding her

Remi looked from side to side, smiling cheerfully at the new sights surrounding her. "It's just like Never-never Land." Remi raised her hands up in unison. The far sights were hidden by the magnificent bright blue pine trees. In the distance, the calm sounds of running rivers and clashing water falls played like a unreal dreamer's new age CD. "It'd be a shame to ruin this with our quarrels." Remi turned back at Danny.

Danny thought for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"Great." Remi smiled, walking next to Danny, admiring her surroundings.

She put her hands behind her back, ignoring the silence.

Danny put a hand in one pocket, looking to his right into the distance, he looked away and concentrated on a rock that passed him. He kicked it in front of him, knocking it lightly as he walked.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The last knock was hit a bit harder and it swerved to the right in front of Remi's root. "Eh…" He watched nervously.

Remi hummed, oblivious to the rock, the tip of her foot was hit by the pebble. "Waah!" Her body lunged forward, she hit her chin on the ground. She turned back at Danny annoyingly.

"Accident?" He said with an innocent smile. She jumped up.

"It's fine it's fine! Nature right? No quarrels right?" Remi said to herself, dusting herself off.

They continued walking, already at the back of the line of students.

Remi ignored the silence once again, looking to her left she spotted an acorn.

"Acorn!" Remi cheerfully said to herself picking it up and watching it with a closed eye. She threw it in the air and caught it, grasping the acorn tightly. "It's a little bit… dirty." Remi rubbed it with her thumb, seeing the spec of dust would not come off, she rubbed it once again. The spec still stayed. Remi growled with a pout, rubbing it violently, the acorn fell from her hands. "Whoops." She dropped down to get it.

Danny looked to his right carelessly. "Woah!" He raised his hands up and fell to the floor, tripping on Remi who had bent down for a reason oblivious to Danny. He turned back with a glare.

"You did that on purpose!" Danny jumped up.

"You're making that up!" Remi threw her finger at him.

"Oh am I?" Danny said with a sarcastic laugh and a fold of his arms.

"Yeah you are! I was only trying to be nice!" Remi shot.

"You sure got a funny way of showing it! Since day one, you've been getting under my skin!" Danny shot.

"I suggested we stop fighting because I wanted to enjoy one measly field trip! Of course, you tripping me got in the way but I ignored it! Once you accused me of tripping you on purpose, I have suddenly realized you are the last person in the world I could ever want to be partnered with!" Remi shot back.

"Well what took you so long?"

"Urgh!" Remi turned her body forward, cursing to herself as she walked on. "Screw the buddy system, I'm going alone."

"Fine by me." Danny folded his arms.

The line, by now had gone off before them, the path way was empty and Remi dropped her arms down in shock. "Uh…"

Danny followed. "Where is everybody?"

Remi blew. "See! This is what I was trying to avoid! I'm going ahead and the last thing I need is you breathing down my neck!"

"Don't do me any favors!" Danny cried.

"Humph, who needs Danny?" Remi thought, eyes closed. "Before I know it, I'll be back with Sam and Tucker." Remi opened her eyes and her shirt dropped over one of her elbows, her arms dropped down and her pupils got lost in her eyes in shock. "I-uh-ba-da-bi-bu-aaaaah." She said blankly.

She had found herself in a dark part of the forest surrounded by dark trees that had ribbons of moss and cobwebs hanging from the branches. The sound of the river could no longer be heard as the cries of wolves and crickets had occupied all the silence.

"W-well at least it can't get any worse…" She smiled hesitantly.

A large cry of thunder unexpectedly jerked Remi back, followed by a shower of rain.

Remi sniffed with a pout. "I'll never find my way back."

A few moments passed and Remi found herself running through the dark forests that seemed to turn darker by the second. "Where am I!? What is this!? Is that normal!? That's dangerous! Wait a minute! I've been here before! Which way do I go!?" Remi ran hysterically.

"BAAAAAR!" A loud growl cried before her.

"Aaah!" Remi replied fearfully, seeing a bear growl before her, threatening Remi with his claws. She drew her food forward, stopping her from running, she quickly turned around running with her hands forward as the beast chased her. "I-I Don't like nature that much anymore!! Calm down fella!" She ran faster. "Th-there is one spell I know that works on animals of the bear family!"

She quickly stopped herself, turning around and throwing her hands forward. The bear stopped with her, tilting his head.

"Daze." Remi put her hands forward, letting a fume escape her palms that the bear sniffed heavenly.

The bear's eyes twirled and the creature fell to the floor in a sweet sleep.

Remi sighed of relief, pushing her bangs back, still soaked from the rain.

"Thank you, Nana!" Remi looked up optimistically. "Maybe I can make it after all." She turned around, taking a step that sunk into the ground. "Huh?" She looked down.

The unsteady ground fell apart, opening a whole to where Remi stood. "W-wait, whaaa!?" She began falling through mid air. She quickly looked at her hands, clapping them together, a pink bubble built but quickly disappeared in the rain. She tried once more before hitting the floor. "Maybe not." She rubbed the bottom of her behind, groaning in pain. She stood up, opening her eyes and seeing a herd of black wolves asleep peacefully. She carefully turned back.

_CRUNCH!_

She had stepped on a twig and she painfully turned around.

The wolves were still asleep.

She took one more step.

_SQUISH!_

She looked down to see her foot on a wet spongy leaf. She, once again, painfully turned around.

The wolves were still asleep, one of them snoring loudly.

She took one more final step.

_!#! _

She stepped on a frog that cried painfully, causing her to trip, she quickly took a step to block her fall.

_CHUUU!_

She stepped on the tail of a squirrel that cried painfully, she jerked, walking backwards to regain her balance, stepping on numerous loud objects.

_MUSH!_

_SQUACK!_

_PURRRR!_

_QUACK!_

_BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

She turned around painfully and slowly, thankfully seeing the still sleeping wolves.

"Whew!" She said.

The wolve's eyes opened, revealing their dark pupils over the dark yellow background. They stood up slowly, growling at Remi, revealing their pearly teeth.

"Aaah!" She cried, clapping her hands and grabbing the broom which she quickly sat on. She flew out the hole, zooming through the forest looking behind her with a pant. The wolves, she saw through the blurred image, jumped out the hole one by one from a tree leading to the opening which they had climbed with their sharp claws.

"RAAAAAAAAR!" The leader of the pack cried.

Remi's eyes sunk deep into her head and she grasped onto the broom tightly. "Get ready for full speed!" She said to herself, lunging her body forward, the broom cut through the air.

"Now, a little head count before we leave." Lancer said reassuringly. "One… two...-"

"Danny and Remi sure are getting along well." Sam sunk in her seat. "They were stuck together throughout this entire field trip."

"10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…"

"Hey, how much do you think I can bench press without breaking a sweat?" Dash asked arrogantly at Paulina and Star, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"20." Star said.

Lancer paused. "W-where was I? Oh that's right, 20…21…" Lancer skipped. "Well, I think that's everyone." He smiled.

"Oh no!" She looked behind and saw the wolves still chasing. She lunged once more. She looked back again to see the wolves approach close behind her.

The leader of the wolves reached out one of his paws, drawing out one nail, it drew closer to the end of the broom.

"Ah!" Remi gasped, already going at the speed of light, she lunged once more, staring back at the wolf who smirked, ready to grab her. The anticipation grew, the wolf touched the broom, widened his palm and got ready to grab the broom for himself.

Remi closed her eyes, waiting for the pull that would take her dear life, waiting for the digging of teeth that would rename her dinner, waiting for the light to shine before her eyes.

Instead, a light shone to her right.

"Remi!" A familiar voice called.

"Huh?" Remi looked to her right and saw a flash of silver and black light grab her, and holding the girl safely as they flew to another part of the hidden forests. She looked up. "Danny!" She said with a smile. "You—you!"

"This isn't really the time! The wolves are still gaining on us!" Danny said.

"What?!" Remi and Danny turned their heads in unison, seeing the wolves reach out their claws, ready to grab Danny's foot.

His eyes shone a brighter green and he looked forward, ready for a fight but instead saw a large tree blocking their way.

"Aaah!" The two yelled, Danny quickly closed his eyes, making them drift to invisibility and pass through the wood. The wolves behind them blinked, hitting the tree painfully.

"Ha—haha!" Danny laughed, looking back at the wolves who stacked over eachother.

"Danny! Not the time to be celebrating!"

Danny looked forward and saw a long vine that caught the Danny by the waist as they hit the dangling green rope.

The vine caught them tightly and swerved around its tree. It tied the two on the bark, back to back through the wood and inescapably.

"For the record, I blame you." was Danny's reply.

The tree had been old and the bottom of it was already chipping off. The tree tilted and began falling.

"Oh no." Remi looked up at the sky. "Wait my broom!" She tried to struggle to grab the broom beside her, also tied up but they had fallen before she could even try.

"Aaaah!" The tree fell down a cliff that led them to a death defying river that violently rushed towards a water fall.

"Bluuuuuurrrrble-blurble!" Remi said, speaking in the water as bubbles escaped her mouth while her eyes dozed to an unconscious sleep.

The tree floated in the water, bobbing up and down like a light feather that held the two down like a bowling ball.

"Just perfect." Danny sighed.

Danny quickly made his body go through the rope and flew over the water. He turned around and saw Remi who was passed out from the water that blew her consciousness to oblivion.

He touched her skin and freed her from the tree, carried her down the water fall and into a cave where the rain could not get them. The girl was completely soaked in water and her breaths were blocked by water. Danny exhaustingly transformed back to human form and laid her down on the rocky floor. He crawled to her, panting painfully. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Remi?" He said, shaking her. She lifelessly fell back on the ground. "Oh god… Please, don't make me do CPR…" He said aloud. He places his hands on the ground beside Remi's head, lowering his face closer to hers painfully but unconsciously developing a blush on his cheeks. He stared at her face for a few moments and swallowed down his nervousness hard before lowering his face any further. "Come on Fenton! It's a life your saving here…" He said to himself, eyes closed. "A life… a life… Remi's life… Remi…" He said to himself. "That meddling, stubborn, clumsy, foolish Remi." He smiled. "Okay. There, that makes me feel better." He opened his eyes and drew his face closer, he slowly parted his lips, and felt her breath on his mouth.

She coughed.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

She coughed once more, taking breaths of air, she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but it slowly cleared, revealing Danny, his hair soaked in water and the background pitch black, his face was two inches away from hers and her face quickly shot a roseate red.

"Stay away!" She hit him on the eye violently.

"For the last time… I was not going to kiss you!" Danny said, his eye purple and swollen, starting a fire on a dry log with a dry stick of wood, rolling it between his palms. "Who'd want to kiss you!?"

"Right back at 'cha!" Remi said, looking at the walls of the cave. "Don't look." She said.

He rolled his eyes, turning away and continuing with the fire. "You are so un cute."

She stood up, holding the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. She shook her head, letting the loose water from her hair drip to the floor. She reached for stack of leaves. She clapped her hands and the leaves hovered over the floor and formed a shirt of cotton fabric. The shirt was white and simple, she stuck her hands through the holes and finally popped her head out. "Done." She said.

"Didn't notice." Danny said angrily but lit up a smile once a small flame grew from the wood.

"You know, this is JUST what I wanted to avoided." She said, walking passed the fire and shaking her head, letting the water extinguish the small flame. Smoke flew from the extinguished fire and he sighed, starting over.

The flame grew again.

She grabbed her wet shirt and rubbed it around her hair, drying it. "Lancer is going to kill us you know?" She threw her shirt over the fire unconsciously, extinguishing it again. Danny sighed.

"I'm sure they're on their way to find us." Remi added.

"78 bottles of milk on the wall, 78 bottles of milk! You take one down, pass 'em around, 77 bottles of milk on the wall! 77 bottles of milk on the wall, 77 bottles of milk! You take one down, pass 'em around 76 bottles of milk on the wall! 76 bottles of milk on the wall! 76 bottles of milk! You take one down, pass 'em around, 75 bottles of milk of milk on the wall!" The students cried happily.

Danny blew lightly on the growing flame and it was now large enough for him to reach out his hands towards it and heat up his skin. "If you would have just listened to me, everything would have worked out."

"If you would have just listened to me, we could have avoided your little kiss of life!" Remi said sarcastically.

Danny frowned, forcing out the blush of his cheek. "We better sleep for now, it's pouring rain outside and I doubt their looking for us."

"Is Remi and Danny mad at us? They've been sitting up front for about thirty minutes now without even looking back at us." Tucker frowned.

Dany slept near the flickering fire which had flown in the wind, growing larger and smaller depending on the movement of the air.

Remi sat hugging her knees. She glanced at Danny, noticing his shivering shoulders from the cold temperature that did not warm his skin nor his wet clothing. Remi frowned, standing up.

"Remi, you jerk." She said to herself, grabbing a collection of leaves from the corner of the cave and clapping it into a long thick blanket which she draped over Danny comfortably. His shaking stopped and Remi sat by him sympathetically.

The warmth overcame Danny and he blinked his eyes open and saw Remi stare at the flames while the fire reflected upon her green eyes. She glanced back at him and he closed his eyes quickly, pretending to snore. "Okay, okay. I didn't get to say thank you." She said, confessing to the, as far as she knew, sleeping Danny. "But you make me so mad sometimes I don't even want to give you the pleasure of a job well done." A pause. "But you're asleep so I guess I should say the TH word while I'm at it."

Danny listened intensively.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and quickly standing up, paranoid. She stretched her arms. "Okay! Time to sleep sleep sleep!

She turned around and laid on her back and Danny sat up, softly staring at the back of her head with eyes wider in ultimate shock. He held his cheek.

"You guys are getting a little too cozy!" Sam yelled jealously, running to the front seat to approach the two but paused when she caught the image of two other students.

The bus quickly stopped, shrieking. The students were all groaning in pain, thrust to the top of the bus painfully.

"Series of Unfortunate Events! We left Fenton and Murdok!" Lancer put his hands to his head worriedly.

The sky paused for a moment in time, letting the sun appear from the clouds.

Remi stretched her arms over her head, yawning largely. She stepped out the cave and saw at the corner of the river, Danny staring into the water mystically.

"Happy Birthday." She said with a yawn, sitting by him.

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing it was not his birthday but already getting used to her wild antics. "Thanks." He looked away and handed her the blanket bluntly.

"Oh yeah, no problem. You can keep it." Remi smiled cheerfully.

Danny bit his lip with a cocked eyebrow, putting the blanket onto his lap. "L-listen…" He put his hand in his hair.

"Ha!" Remi laughed cheerfully, leaning into the water. "Fish." She turned to him with a smile.

"Remi!? Danny!?" The student body called into the forests, putting their hands over their mouths.

"Oh, new girl! Oh, boy in my class who obviously has a crush on me but I don't have enough time to care for!" Paulina watched her nails with a smile.

To Danny, the forest was silent, and he had never experienced such lack of noise. He only heard his own heartbeat and breath while to Remi, she could hear everything.

The silence was over powering to Danny and he felt as though he needed to speak or say a word or two to her at least. "I-I didn't know you could make fabric out of nothing."

"Huh? It's actually out of leaves, I can do it with dirt too but the dirt one dissolves in water."

"Oh…" He looked away.

Remi cocked an eyebrow. "No joke? No, 'bad magic skills' crack?"

"No, you know what. I'm not the complete jerk you think I am." Danny stood up.

Remi stood up with him. "Me neither."

"I know." He smiled mildly.

"Me too." She smiled back.

"Remi? Danny?" Someone called from a distance.

Remi's face lit up. "Sam?!"

"Remi!" Sam jumped from the bushes, calling out the people behind her who approached them happily. "We've been looking everywhere for the two of you!"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! We've found you at last!" Lancer cried, falling to the floor.

Danny looked up at his ceiling, resting with his hands behind his head.

_"Me too." She smiled back._

He remembered her expression and thought. "I called her un cute and I know that I meant it. But… at times…" He quickly sat up, shaking his head and lecturing himself strictly. "Get it together, Fenton! This is Murdok your talking about! Your enemy, no your friend, no your neighbor, no your friend!" he paused and smacked his head. "I don't even know what she is to me!"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in." Danny said.

"Dinner time." Jazz smiled. "Did I disturb you?"

'Nah, I'm glad you did." He stood up.

Danny sat in math class, observing the page on radicals. "This is stupid. I can't believe I'm still thinking about Murdok." He frowned. "Just concentrate on math, Fenton…" He said.

The clock ticked loudly, every second was agony.

"I wonder if she's alright from yesterday… She looked alright this morning…" He stopped reading. "What if she got hurt?" He tried to turn his head back to look at her. "I can't do it! I need to read!"

Remi, behind him, bit her pencil in confusion. She reached for her eraser at the edge of her desk. "Ah-." The eraser fell, tumbling forward to Danny's foot. "Psst!"

He paused.

"Psst!" She repeated.

"Just ignore her!" Danny thought, continuing to read the page.

"Psst! Danny!" She hissed loudly.

He squinted his eyes, trying to regain his concentration.

"Psst, psst, psst, psst, psst!"

"WHAT IS IT!? Danny turned around, squeezing his pencil in his hand.

She pointed at the eraser. He glanced and groaned, reaching for it and placing it gently on her palm.

"Thanks." She smiled.

_Bu-dump_

His heart skipped a beat.

"Mister Fenton?" Mister Tetslaff caught his attention quickly. "Care to write the answer to question one on the board?"

"S-sure." He replied in a daze. Danny stood up, walking towards the chalkboard and picking up the dusty stick. The chalk knocked on the board and began forming lines which he unconsciously drew. "I'm getting myself distracted again…" He thought. "For pete's sake! I think nothing of Remi! She's just an annoying kid! That's all! That's all!"

He heard sounds of laughter and people holding in their giggles behind him. "Huh?" Danny looked up at the board and gasped greatly once he saw what he had written.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" The class laughed

He had written:

REMI MURDOK REMI MURDOK REMI MURDOK REMI MURDOK

"GAH!" He jerked, quickly turning around.

Tucker sweated, pointing at Remi, who stared at her textbook. He quickly turned back to the board and rubbed the words from the dark surface.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The class continued. Remi looked up from her text book.

"W-what happened?" She smiled. "You guys, what's the joke?"

Danny panted, running out of Casper High towards his home. "I gotta get away from here!" He cried, diving into his room and dropping his bag onto the floor carelessly. He glanced at his feet and saw a light green fabric before him. He picked it up.

"_Huh? It's actually out of leaves, I can do it with dirt too but the dirt one dissolves in water."_

Danny saw her face in his mind and he dropped it to the floor, wiping his hands fearfully on his blouse. "Th-this is insane!"

"Dinner's ready!" Mady called.

"Saved by the bell!" He threw his head back, closing the door behind him, he looked up in shock.

"Danny!" Remi smiled at him warmly, her hands behind her back, leaning towards him, beamingly.

"Huh?!" Danny shook his head and looked once more.

"Danny?" The image of Remi faded, instead, Jazz stood in front of him with a cocked eye brow. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He squinted his eyes.

"Well hurry up, dinner's ready." Jazz said smugly, turning around to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah I get it, Dinner, dinner!" Danny said angrily, throwing his hand on his head.

"Dinner? I love food!" Danny turned to see Remi who sat by the stairs, playfully sticking her tongue out to him.

"Hallucinations?!" Danny gritted his teeth, running down the stairs, letting the image of Remi fade as he passed her. He sweated dramatically, panting as he ran down the stairs.

"Danny, you want me to make you a potion?" She smiled.

"Ah!" He yelled, quickly turning.

"Danny, I didn't get the math homework." She scratched her head.

"Bah!" He turned around, quick to get away from the hallucination.

"Danny, I can't find my spell book!"

"Danny, I want to give you something!"

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Danny fell back, throwing his arms over his head.

"Stranded in a forest!? And with Casper! That must have been a living nightmare!" Jasper cried.

Remi giggled. "Don't make fun of the fact that he's a ghost, I could easily make fun of the fact that you're a cat."

"I wasn't always a cat you know. Before your blasted grand mother cast this horrible curse on me, I was one of the most eligible bachelors in all of the magical world!" Jasper stood proudly.

"Yeah, and a criminal. It's a good thing Nana found a way to trap you, or else you'd be rotting in prison by now." Remi smiled.

"Bachelors don't rot, we age elegantly. Look at me! My fur has not been more beautiful!" Jasper smirked, admiring his arm. "Oh, you've done it again. I start a conversation and you manage to make me turn it towards a speech about myself."

"I didn't notice. You practically turn every conversation to a prayer and praise about you anyways."

"Enough of the pampering! I'm here to talk about Mister Undead. He's trouble, I can sense it!" Jasper cried. "And I've never felt such dangerous and affectionate aura pour out of a person before."

"Affectionate? That's random." Remi thought aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny

"Danny? Danny?"

"Herrrm?" Danny blinked, seeing his mother over him worriedly. "W-what happened?!" He sat up quickly.

"You fell down the stairs." Mady stood up. "You really should calm down."

"Something's quite fishy about you lately, son. Are you sure you're alright?" Jack rubbed his chin suspiciously, leaning closer to Danny.

"Y-yeah, fine…" Danny stuttered.

"Then we'll see you in the morning." Jack and his wife, Mady, walked out the door cheerfully.

Danny walked towards the door, ready to close it but paused when he saw his sister pass his room.

"Jazz?" He stuck his head out.

"Oh, Danny, you're alright!" Jazz smiled.

"Yeah um…"

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know when you… Like… someone?"

Jazz's eyes widened. "Like Someone!?" She jumped up.

"Forget it!" Danny angrily shut the door, making Jazz jerk backwards.

Jazz quickly stepped up, banging on the door violently. "Danny! Wait! Who!? Is it Sam!? Oh god, is it Tucker!?"

Danny rolled his eyes, speaking loudly so his voice could speak through the door. "I said FORGET IT!"

Jazz paused, and Danny blinked once she stood silent.

"You just know." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You just know. When you like someone? You just know." Jazz said.

Danny rested his back on the door, looking up at his ceiling.

The Nasty Burger, through the window you could see, Danny banged his head on the table continuously.

"So you like her?" Tucker asked, taking a bite out of his French fry.

"No! Of course not! I just…" He glanced at Remi.

"I'll have 5 mega nasty burgers and a large coke." Remi smiled at the counter.

Danny turned back to Tucker and Sam. "I just cant look at her without choking and my palms has produced 5 times the amount of sweat a normal human being should."

Sam glared at her plate of french fries, arms crossed in irritation.

"Sam?" Tucker poked her shoulder.

"Uh—sorry you guys, I'm not feeling too good today. See you on Monday?" Sam stood up, grabbing her scooter helmet.

"Sam…" Tucker reached out his hand but was ignored.

"Ugh…" Danny continued hitting his head on the table.

"Hey guys, I ordered." Remi sat down next to Danny, taking a bite out of a burger. She groaned. "Oh, I forgot to grab the coke. Someone most probably already took it by now."

She glanced at Danny's coke can and grabbed it carelessly.

He watched the bottle. "Ah--."

She pressed the opening to her lips, sipping the coke.

"Ah" Remi wiped her mouth. She turned to Danny, whose mouth was open in shock. She blinked at his reaction. "What?"

Tucker slammed his forehead with his hand. "It's an indirect kiss."

"Ba-I-duh-Me-Uh-Ha-La….." Danny stuttered.

"Whats wrong with him?" Remi blinked.

"I gotta get out of here!" Danny stood up from the sofa of the Nasty Burger and ran out the doors, swinging them open violently.

Tucker and Remi watched the door swing back and forth.

Danny's shoes squeaked as he turned around and barged back into the Nasty Burger. He stomped towards Remi and grabbed the coke bottle, running back out the fast food restaurant.

He kicked off the pavement, transforming in the air, and flying off into the sky. "I do not like Remi, I do not like Remi, I do not like Remi!"

"Finally, Daniel, Remira, I finally am able to see you face to face." Plasmius watched from a tall building, watching Danny fly from the Nasty Burger. "Just imagine, the secret to my ultimate self and together with my victorious defeat of Amity Park, and it will all be thanks to a little girl. An amateur magician." Plasmius threw his head back, laughing maniacally.

"Finished!" Remi looked up at her handy work, smiling brightly. She lowered it and her smile faded. "It's the thought that counts." She stood up, throwing it in a bag she glanced at her window that revealed Danny's house. She pouted with a frown. "Just wait and see."

Danny lowered himself, panting as he fell next to a tree of a deserted park. He sat up to look at the man who looked downwards at the city.

"Hello Daniel." The man turned around, revealing himself to be Vlad Masters who soon transformed to Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius!" Danny quickly stood up, regaining his strength.

"I'm awfully sorry to have to do this, but we can't have you ruining our plots now can we?" Plasmius smiled menacingly. Skulker flew down beside Plasmius, smirking while Danny watched them fearfully. "It is an awful shame too, I really thought of you as my son." Plasmius exposed his white fangs.

Remi walked with her hands behind her back and saw a flash ofsilver and black fly before her. "Danny?" She followed the flash up an isolated hill.

"What is it you want?!" Danny cried, walking backwards slowly.

"Oh Daniel, I think it's perfectly clear that what I want…" Plasmius stepped closer to Danny. "Is your little witch friend."

"You wont get your hands on her." Danny tightened his fists. "If it's the last thing I do!" He raised on of them and charged at Plasmius with a cry.

"Try to stop me, Daniel?!" Plasmius lifted his arms and flew up before Danny could hit him. "My plans are too perfect to be ruined by an immature fourteen year old child who's 20 years behind mastering the techniques of ghosts!" Plasmius laughed.

Danny flew up to follow him, blasting at him with his ecto blast.

"Haha!" Plasmius laughed, transforming his body so the blast passed through hi stomach painlessly. "Now tell me where to find the girl!"

"Never!" Danny blasted another one.

"Forget it! I'll dodge every shot!" Plasmius laughed.

"One hundred shots, no a thousand! Whatever amount it'll take to bring you even a step farther from finding her!" Danny lowered himself to the floor.

"Danny? Is that you?" Remi said playfully, climbing to the top of the hill, she looked up and her smile quickly faded.

Plasmius smirked. "That was a touching speech there, Daniel but I'm afraid I wont be needing your assistance any longer."

"Remi!" Danny turned his head.

"Hah…" Remi gasped, meeting her eyes with his.

"Run!" Danny cried out to her.

"I've got you now." Plasmius raised his fist, widening his fingers to release an ecto blast.

Danny kicked off the floor and flew to Remi, cutting across the wind like a blade, he quickly took her in his arms and flew back into central Amity Park.

"Wh-who was that?!" Remi gasped, zooming through the air.

"It's not the time to explain!" Danny panted.

"Daniel!!" Plasmius cried out.

"Because right now, we need to get as far away from him as possible." Danny turned to Remi frustrated, ordering her.

"Danny…?" Remi looked before her.

"What?!"

"We're heading for a building!"

"What?—AAAAH!" He turned his head forward and saw before him the nearing building of Casper High. He quickly tried to stop himself but instead resorted and changing their bodies to fly past the walls un harmed.

Once they passed the walls, they hit a stack of brooms and buckets, toppling to the floor of the janitor's closet.

Remi and Danny groaned in unison. Remi lifted her head as Danny did the same, they opened their eyes to see that she was on top of him.

"Danny."

"Remi."

They both said in unison.

Remi quickly jumped off of him, sitting in front of the wall behind her. Danny sat up to rub his head.

"Daniel!!" Plasmius called from outside the building.

"Danny ,listen, I know you've--." Remi was cut off.

"Shh…" Danny said, looking into the wall with his hand in front of her face.

"Wh-." Remi frowned, insulted.

"It's best we stay here until Plasmius leaves." Danny turned to her, slowly lowering his hand after speaking.

"Sure." Remi said calmly.

Danny sat silently for a moment, thinking to himself. "Okay, so if we stay here, it'll all be okay. Darn Plasmius, trying to harm almost everything I care about… Not that I care about Remi… Remi… Oh gosh, I completely forgot. I can't stay alone with her here!" He turned to look at her.

Remi sat cross legged staring at the wall blankly and beautifully.

Danny turned back with a red blush.

As he turned his head back Remi, completely compelled with boredom, began sticking her tongue out, blowing raspberries.

"M-maybe it's a good idea if I-I just leave and you can stay here." Danny stood up, not turning to look at her.

"No, wait!" Remi grabbed his wrist and Danny turned to her. "I know why you've been avoiding me." She slowly let go.

"You do?" He sat beside her, transforming finally back to his human self.

"Yes." Remi hugged her knees.

"Listen. I didn't mean to fall in lo-." Danny was cut off.

"I just can't control myself sometimes you know! I know I'm not that great a magician and I know I'm not that great a person to be around either! I-I just get to tied up sometimes and I can't concentrate and I just blank out and I can't see everything around me and I become this stubborn, annoying, clumsy kid! Like a monster or something! A big stubborn, annoying, and clumsy monster!" Remi said in a rush waving her hands before her.

"What are you talking about?" Danny cocked an eyebrow.

Remi paused and turned to Danny. "Aren't I right?" She blinked.

"Wha-… That's what you think? You think I was avoiding you because I hated you?"

"Yes."

Danny smiled, throwing his head back with a sigh. "Ironic…" He smiled.

"Then what is it?" Remi cocked an eyebrow.

Danny looked back at her with a smile. "It's nothing… Really."

"Okay." Remi smiled, turning her head away from him. "I'm relieved but also a little bit disappointed, I made you something to try and convince you that you shouldn't hate me."

Danny's eyes widened and a small smile formed on his mouth. He looked at her and said:

"You… You made me something?"

"Yeah!" Remi reached into her pocket. "I know how you don't like my potions and stuff so…" She pulled a necklace out, grasping it firmly and dangling it before him, still facing away from him. "I made you a good luck charm necklace!"

Danny took it gently and examined it.

The necklace was, to it's reputation, the handy work of Remi's. The rope of the necklace was made out of a dried tree bark and the two ropes tied together around a clay material with an unusual shape.

Danny scoffed with a cocked eye brow, hanging it in front of him with both hands like it was a dead rat. "What is that… clay thing… Is it a dying alligator?"

"It's a star! A STAR!" Remi yelled, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Man, Remi, you know you're not good at this stuff and still you continue making it…" Danny groaned. "Huh?…" He paused, seeing behind the clay figure written messily his initials. He smiled, holding it warmly within his palm.

Remi pouted angrily. "Then give it back!" She swerved her hand to catch it but Danny pulled it towards him.

"Easy now!" He quicly thew it around his neck before she could catch it. "Do you think there's anyone else in the world who'd wear a necklace this ugly but me?"

"Danny." Remi smiled. He smiled back.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Okay." He stood up. "It's time to rid Plasmius off once and for all."

"Where is that kid!?" Plasmius threw a ecto blast at a building, feeling the remaining ecto blast within the palm of his hand.

"He probably ran off, the little mutt and that darn girl—I-I told you this was a bad idea!" Skulker yelled.

"Not my best one, I'd have to admit."

The two turned to see Danny Phantom with a smirk on his face.

"The boy!" Skulker cried.

"Daniel, I--.." Plasmius paused. "What is that disgusting thing around your neck?"

Danny smirked, lifting his fist and firing it into the center of Plasmius' face. He flew back, hitting his back on a building and slowly descending downwards while spirals of stars flew around the top of his head.

"Graah!" Skulker fired a bomb towards Danny.

"Ah, I forgot you were even here!" Danny flew upwards, spiraling in the air and turning down head first towards the ghost, firing three ecto blasts which threw Skulker back. Danny followed Skulker as he fell, grabbing him by his shirt, he flew towards Plasmius with Skulker dangling helplessly. Danny grabbed the two and threw them to the floor. Plasmius groaned, holding his own head painfully.

Danny grabbed Plasmius and threw him against the building. "Listen Plasmius!" he started. "Stay away from Amity Park, stay away from my family, and stay away from Remi. I never want to see your face in this town every again."

"N…Never." Plasmius smirked.

"I will banish you into the ghost zone."

"A small price for great power!" Plasmius laughed.

"I'll reveal your true identity to my mother." Danny smirked.

"Oh very well." Plasmius sighed. "But!"

Danny looked up.

"This is not the end. I will return Daniel. With greater power. I was foolish to believe that I could beat you so easily. You see…" Plasmius smiled. "You're becoming more and more like me with each day."

Danny frowned at Plasmius' line, watching him fly away and return to his home in Wisconsin away from Amity Park forever. (Or so Danny naïvely believed.)

"Danny! He left me here to rot!" Remi kicked the door of the janitor's closet. "Ooh, if I knew that vanishing spell well enough, I'd vanish this door right into oblivion!" She kicked it harder. "Heck, I don't need magic to get out of here." She hit her back against it, pushing harder with a groan.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Danny cocked an eye brow with a small smirk.

"A hippy? Your grand mother?!" Danny laughed.

"Well why do you think my mom's one?"

"I don't know! I always figured she became one over time or something. Is everyone in your family a hippy?" Danny turned his head to her, careful not to trip while they walked home side by side.

"Not Jasper."

"Jasper…" Danny groaned.

"He's not too fond of you either." Remi rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me but a talking cat is way more unusual than a half ghost." Danny thought aloud.

"That's true. Especially given his history." Remi laughed.

"I'm just gonna guess it's not very good." Danny looked away, biting his lower lip.

"A-choo!" Jasper sneezed loudly. "Someone's talking about me, I can feel it in my snout …"

Dan and Lola turned to look at Jasper. "Did Jasper just…"

The cat coughed in a panic. "M-meooow… meow…"

"Of course not." Dan and Lola turned to each other with a smile.

Moments passed and Danny and Remi made their way towards their home.

"You are so un cute…" Danny groaned.

"Don't expect another necklace from me!" Remi stuck her tongue out.

"Who said I'd accept it?" Danny put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, yeah, well I'd break it before I'd make it!" Remi shot back.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Danny raised an eye brow.

Remi paused when she saw Sam before them, riding her scooter off into the distance towards her home. "Sam!"

"What?" Danny turned.

Sam turned her head with a small smile.

"Hey Sam." Danny smiled back.

"Hey you guys." Sam paused, getting off her scooter. "What are you guys doing so late in the afternoon?"

"It's a long story." Remi laughed scratching her head.

"I bet." Sam smiled mildly.

There was a silence and it was soon broken by a roar in Remi's stomach.

"Geh…" She glanced at her tummy and blushed. "S-sorry. Hahaha! I'm a little hungry. I think I'll go ahead you guys, I'm starving for dinner."

"You're leaving now?" Danny said in unison with Sam, scratching his head dissapointedly.

"Sure then, we'll see you tomorrow!" Sam waved.

"Dinner-dinner-I'm-a-comin'!" Remi chanted, marching down the street.

"She is strange." Danny cocked an eye brow.

Sam turned her head to look at Danny. "So do you like her?"

Danny swallowed hard. "L-like her? I-I…" He fidgeted with his fingers. "N-naw! Heck no…" He scratched his head, looking away.

Sam lowered her head. "Heck, ya wait all your life for the guy to get over another girl and just when he does, it's because of a completely different one." Sam thought aloud.

"I-I don't like her… Wh-where'd you get that idea?" Danny continued to stammer.

Sam smiled. "Danny, it's getting late. You should get going home."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Danny rid his daze and scratched the back of his neck.

He opened the door and closed it behind her, Danny held the necklace and glanced at it, resting his back against the door he gave a long sigh with a smile.

"Danny!" Jack cried. "Mady! It's Danny!"

"Danny!?" Mady ran to him. "Oh thank god! We looked everywhere for you!"

"What?" Danny's eyes widened as his mother showered him with kisses.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?! What were you doing all this time!?"

"Duaaah—He was doing his homework!" Jazz ran into the living room, waving her hands before her parents.

"What?" Danny said in unison with his parents.

"He was doing his homework! Right Danny?" She winked.

"Homework? At this time of night?" Mady raised an eye brow at the thought.

"N-no…" Danny sighed. "I just lost track of time. I was with Remi."

"Remi?!" His parents and Jazz all said in shock.

"Yes?" The boy blinked.

"W-well I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Jack thought aloud, drawing himself back.

"Dad." He groaned with a smile. "Please, don't get ahead of yourself." Danny turned around, speaking to his parents while walking backwards to the stairs, making his way to the second floor. "Hummm… hum hum humm." He hummed cheerfully.

As Danny reached the top of the staircase, he hopped off the step, skipping to his room, leaving his family in awe at the bottom of the stairs.

"I-I thought he didn't like her… Didn't he?" Mady asked.

"That's what we all the thought… I guess we were wrong." A smile slowly appeared on Jack's face. "At a boy, Danny!"

"What's wrong with them?!" Sam yelled, glaring at Nathan and a group of geeks who smothered Valerie. "Man, they're nerds but they are heart breakers in disguise."

"Aw, don't be jealous just because your not the talk of the town." Tucker laughed.

"At least you were smart enough to get their attention." Remi sobbed. "A lousy C wont make me the queen of anything."

"I got a million A's and I haven't been the queen of anything." Tucker blinked.

"Maybe I should just cast a spell on Lancer." Remi stared at her finger.

"Why don't you?" Tucker smiled.

"Because that would be a moral crime." Sam said matter a factly.

"Exactly. Magic should only hardly be used for the advantage of the magician." Remi declared. "Oh, but a little supportive push won't hurt!" Remi stood on her chair, ready to snap.

"Remi, don't!" Sam called.

The door closed and Remi turned her head to look at Danny who passed it, he looked up at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

Tucker glanced between the both of them. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Plasmius?" Sam said in shock.

"Yeah, apparently he's been kidnapping a lot lately." Danny sat at the table, followed by his friends.

"You mean ghost napping." Tucker corrected.

"I wouldn't say that. On a count a Remi's on his shopping list." Danny said.

"Who knew Skulker took orders so well? I never thought of him being an assistant of a sugar cookie type like Plasmius." Remi took a sip from her juice box.

"Will we be expecting him any time soon?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it, he looked like he wasn't going to come back for a long time. For all we know, his plan is foiled." Danny smiled.

Danny walked home, carrying his back pack around one shoulder and holding it with his right hand.

"Oooh… Oooh…" Moans were heard from every which direction but all coming from one wailing maiden.

Danny looked around, turning his head. "Wha.. What was that?" A blue breath escaped his lips.

"Oooh… Oooh… Have you seen my pendant?" A maiden appeared from behind a building. She had green ghostly skin and brown hair tied in a bun, she wore a hat that tied around her head with a pink ribbon. She wore a beautiful pink frilly dress and she hovered above the ground.

"What?" Danny jumped back.

"Have you seen my pendant?" The ghost repeated.

"No, I haven't." Danny said calmly.

The maiden looked down. Slowly raising her head and revealing bright red eyes. "THEN TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH!" The maiden revealed a long snake like tongue and revealed her true form. The maiden grew larger, her eyes fading to a deep purple and her hair undoing itself and becoming a mess of waving brown locks.

"Are you by any chance related to the dragon lady?" Danny thought aloud.

"Graah!" The maiden roared.

"Maybe not." Danny flew to the air, transforming as he did. "I sure as heck don't know where your pendant is but I know for sure that it isn't in Amity Park."

"Graaah!" The maiden repeated, raising her claws and lunging her body forward to scratch Danny. He quickly dodged it, firing an ecto blast towards the maiden's head.

It shot right between her eyes and she groaned in pain. Danny quickly flew down to get his back; he pulled out his ghost thermos and quickly collected the ghost within it.

"Good good." Jasper circled Remi who stired a cauldron in the attic. "Now, what's the next ingredient?"

"Uh…" Remi peeked at the spell book. "A branch of spindle wood."

Jasper handed her the ingredient which she threw into the bubbling pot which released a pink smoke.

"Next… Pasteurized ewe's milk yogurt." Remi cocked an eye brow and Jasper quickly handed her the bottle. She drizzled into the concoction about three teaspoons of the mixture.

"Now for the herbs." Jasper smiled, grabbing three bottles, he himself drizzled them into the mixture. "Parsley Sage, Rosemary and thyme." He sang.

"Now will you tell me what spell this is?" Remi looked into the cauldron.

"What? Spell? This is my fur shampoo." Jasper said, brushing his locks.

Remi rolled her eyes. "You are a horrible tutor."

"Call me whatever you like but I'm the closest thing to witch expertise you've got." Jasper swayed his tail, walking gracefully out of the attic.

"Jasper! Come on…" Remi followed. "Jasper?" Remi called for her cat. She sighed.

"What's the matter, honey?" Dan peaked his head into Remi's room.

"Oh nothing. It's just time for his bath, that's all." She smiled innocently. Once her dad left, Remi quickly looked under the bed. "Jasp-" She paused once she spotted a wooden box. She reached for it, drawing it out of the dark.

The box was a dark rich brown and on top was written Jasper Onyx, Jasper's full name which he often used to introduce himself to people of importance in days of being a warlock.

She opened the box and saw a collection of ancient letters. She opened one envelope, cautiously taking out a piece of dark hazel paper.

_Dear Jasper, _

_I think that we both know that I must fall out of love with you. My husband is getting very jealous, since he is king, it would be very easy for him to have you beheaded… _

_XXX, Gabriella_

Remi cocked an eye brow and opened a separate letter.

_Dear Jasper, _

_The ball is in four days, please choose me instead of my dreadful sister. She can't dance and I assure you, she will be stepping on your feet throughout the entire ball._

_Hugs and kisses, Anya_

Remi sighed. "I'm afraid to open another one." She returned the letters and saw under them a beautiful brass pendant that had at the core of the necklace, a Bloodstone beautifully decorated at the center of a golden border. "Wow." Remi gasped, seeing it shine and reflect her face.

Danny arrived at school that day, forgetting about the maiden that he had already thrown into the ghost zone.

Remi arrived five minutes after him, holding the pendant in her pocket safely as she had forgotten to return it into the box before Jasper had returned.

"Mister Fenton?" Lancer stopped Danny. "I would like to have a quick word."

"Uh… sure Mister Lancer." Danny nodded, following Lancer into the classroom.

"Now, we all know the science test coming up next week." Lancer began.

"Yeah."

"I think that it would be best to inform you before you take the test that my expectations are not very high, I would like them to be." He gave a small smile. "But their not." Lancer said bluntly.

"What do you mean."

"It means Danny…' lancer sat up, walking towards Danny and over shadowing him greatly.

"A C-…" Danny said soullessly while walking passed the halls.

"Hey Danny." Tucker jumped out, putting his arm over Danny's shoulder. "Whatcha been up to buddy?"

"A C-…" Danny repeated.

"Huh?"

"I'm getting a C- in science…" Danny sighed. "Ghost hunting can really butt into my schedule. What with school work and trying to have a social life." Danny joked.

"So he tells you your failing and that's the end of it?" Tucker cocked an eye brow.

"Nah, he tells me I need to get tutorials which is the scary part." Danny sighed.

"Why?"

"He suggests I get Remi as a tutor." Danny scratched the back of his head.

Tucker blinked and smiled slyly, gazing at Danny knowingly.

"What…" Danny frowned. "WHAT!?" He cracked, waving his arms over his head angrily.

"I didn't say anything!" Tucker laughed.

"Oh come on Tucker, you know that having Remi as a tutor would only bring my grade down." Danny pointed out.

"You never know Danny. A witch is in a way an expert in ancient history and the mastery of potions and chemicals." Tucker shot back.

_Ding Dong_

Remi answered the door.

"Oooh, Danny! What is it?" Remi said playfully with a smile.

"Lancer wants me to ask you to tutor me for science. The test's coming up next week." Danny shrugged.

"What?! Me tutor you for a test?!" Remi threw her head back in a laugh.

"Forget it!" Danny turned around.

"No halt!" Remi reached out her hand.

"What?" Danny turned his head back.

"I'll tutor you." She drew her hand back. "I needed someone to talk to anyways. Talking a cat all day can make you insane." Remi left the door open for Danny to enter, walking into the room ahead of him.

"Well…" Danny looked around, talking to himself. "I have wanted to see the inside of Remi's house."

"Sorry it's messy." Remi scratched her head embarrassed. "Jasper likes to jump around a lot." She raised both hands and began pointing at a few things and magically moving them back to their original place. She pointed at a collection of yarn on the floor and it began to curl together by itself and fly towards the coffee table. She also lifted her hand towards the direction of a few throw pillows which moved as her palm did and fell on the couch.

The house was simple, a lot like Danny's. The stair case was at the left side of the wall and passed the cream and yellow living room was the light pink tiled kitchen. There was still of course, the unusual collection of hippy accessories. The doorway to the kitchen had hanging from the top of the door, strings of brown beads dangling, looking very similar to the same shade of brown incense sticks in a blue vile on the coffee table.

On the wall, placed diagonally up the stairway was a collection of white frames bordering photos of the Murdok family. As Danny passed each photo, he made sure to look at each one carefully.

The first photo was pale, posing mister and misses Murdok.

The second was one of a young child, most likely Remi, dressed in a baby blue satin dress holding Jasper in her arms with a smile.

The third being on of an old woman with long curly pale brown hair and a dark tie die dress together with a brown polyester vest and a baby blue cotton ribbon tied around her forehead.

Danny paused once he passed the second photo, looking carefully at the third. "Is that your grandma?" He asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Remi cleaned the final touches of the living room and walked up the stairs, turned her head and leaned in to see the photo. "One and the only."

"Huh. Now that I think about it I never really knew my grandparents." Danny thought aloud, scratching the back of his head with a weak smile. "So I can't really say I miss them. You miss your grandma right, Murok?"

"Huh?" Jasper leaned in to hear from the staircase, careful to not be seen by them.

There was a silence and Remi smiled happily. "I think about her everyday. That's all I can say about that." She broke the sweet atmosphere and proceeded with a strict presence. "You want that A don't you?"

"My peeeeendaaaant." The maiden wailed in the ghost zone. "I must get out of here."

"Take a number." Technis said slyly.

The maiden turned her head.

Technis lost balance for a moment but regained it proudly. "Your quite the pretty lady, aren't you?"

"Will you help me escape? Surely a modern man like you would know the way out." The maiden pressed her hands together.

"M-modern man." Technis laughed. "Very well, I will help you! After all, I must spread my _MODERN _ talent."

"Oh, thank you, kind man." The maiden smiled slyly.

Technis lost his balance again but regained it quickly. "Now, I have to find a way to impress her." He thought.

"Mady! Is this the button to the ghost portal or the blender?" Jack rubbed his chin with one hand pushing a red button continuously and opening the doors of the ghost portal continuously and obliviously.

A light grew quickly and slowly disappeared, doing so again and again.

"That'll work!" Technis smiled.

"Oh my, you've found an exit!" The maiden cheered.

"Yes! And together we shall leave and I will rule the world with you as my _MODERN_ queen!" Technis cried.

"Yes but… Oh, would you mind finding me a crown before we leave?" The maiden pressed her hands together again, pausing before entering the outside world.

"Of course." Technis bowed, turning and running off. "I will be back quickly." He popped his head back in. "With your _MODERN _crown." He flew back away.

As he left the maiden smiled slyly, stepping out of the portal and flying past Jack. "Sorry but I'm more of a… oh I don't know. Classical 1800's type of fan."

"Honey, the blender's in the kitchen." Mady said from upstairs, calling to jack.

"Oh…" Jack paused. "Right!" He quickly ran up the stairs.

"Oh, honey bee!" Technis returned with a metal crown in his hand, paused and fell to his knees. "Noooooo!"

"Creation of Matter." Remi started off, circling Danny with an intimidating auro, purposely creating a teacher like manner. "Most scientists believe that all the matter in the Universe was created in an explosion called the big bang! Great heat and energy followed the explosion. Then, after just a few seconds some bundles of energy turned into tiny particles. The particles turned into the atoms that make up the Universe that we live in today."

"What's your point." Danny slouched.

"I wasn't finished!" Remi pointed. "Now, most matter in the Universe is non-living, this means that it does not grow reproduce of move itself about. A good example of a non-living matter is the rock that makes up the earth that we live in." She paused. "Rocks do have spirits though."

"You just said they were dead." Danny pointed out.

"Every witch and warlock makes it their lifestyle to be aware that every creature tree or rock has a spirit and life. It's a magical lifestyle really." She smiled.

"Yes… yes…" Danny stared at his notebook.

"Anyways, The earth is home to many living things including plants and animals of all kinds. Although a butterfly seems very different from a rock, they are both made out of atoms. The atoms just join up in a different way to create something else." Remi stated.

"I get that part but where does all the other stuff fit into this?" Danny scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, that OTHER STUFF, is gas, liquid, and solid. They're all different but they all compliment each other." Remi sat by him. "Liquid like the chlorine I added in that potion that gave Jasper nausea, solids like the willow twigs of a famous native American spell which I added to the itching powder that gave Tucker rashes." Remi smiled.

"That was you?" Danny pointed.

"It wasn't on purpose." She said defensively.

"Still, I guess there is an advantage to being a witch… all I can do is burn stuff." Danny sighed with a small smile which Remi exchanged.

But then she rolled her eyes." Not when you're a Half witch."

"I thought none of your parents were witches."

"No, it doesn't mean that. Every Warlock and Witch is equipped with the same amount of power. But there are types." Remi explained. "Type A is called "Full Witch.", a witch with average or great ability throughout his or her life span, most common. Type B is "Half Witch.", a witch with quite bad control of his or her powers." She shrugged. "And Type C , "An All-Witch.", is the most unique of them all. The witch with less control of her powers during adolescence but the power will soon burst into great strength and magic. Type C's can use magic even when they're powers are taken away. They're the great ones."

"You could be that." Danny said.

"Unlikely. It rarely applies to muggle borns. I'm just a Type B." She sighed. Then, she blinked and stood up and pointed at him strictly with her other hand on her hip. "Don't think you can get away with it that easily! I'm going to pop quiz you each second!"

"Hmmm…" Jasper hummed, running to Remi's room and taking a peak under the bed. He looked around him. "Lalala." He continued singing, grabbing the wooden box and opening it. "WHAT?"

"So fuel and oxygen's reaction cannot take place without heat?" Danny tapped his pencil on the desk frustrated.

"Yeah, you got it." Remi smiled.

"Yeah… I just gotta keep that in my head. Keep it in there… Yep… Okay it's gone." Danny slouched.

"Remi!" Jasper ran into the room.

"What is it?" Remi fell on her back, looking passed Danny to see Jasper.

"Have I disturbed anything?" Jasper frowned, glaring at Danny.

"No." Remi blinked.

"Good! Cause your grand mother would roll over and drool the day she'd see you with a ghost." Jasper hopped onto the desk, walking towards Remi's side, still glaring at Danny.

"This coming from a talking cat?" Danny mumbled to himself.

"Have you seen my pendant?" Jasper turned to Remi.

"What?"

"My pendant. Have you seen it? It was in my wooden box under your bed. I need it!" Jasper yelled.

"Woah, de ja vu. Did you say pendant?" Danny pointed.

"Yeah. I have it right here." Remi took it out of her pocket, handing it to her cat gently.

"There was a ghost looking for a pendant yesterday." Danny stared at the jewel in Jasper's hand.

"A ghost? What kind of ghost?" Jasper frowned.

"She was a princess type. Not that out of the normal, green skin spooky voice. The usual." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Was she beautiful?" Jasper asked fearfully.

"I guess."

"Did she have a mid evil looking dress?" Jasper bit his nails.

"Yes?"

"What kind of person was she?" Jasper asked the final question.

"Oh I don't know. Classical 1800's-y." Danny said.

"THAT'S NO GHOST! THAT'S SERENA! SHE'S A DIRTY THIEF AND LIKES TO DECIEF INOCCENT MEN. THAT VICIOUS VIXEN CAME TO STEAL MY PENDANT!" Jasper jumped up.

"I find it hard to believe that she's the thief and you're the victim." Remi lowered her eye brows, eyeing him closely.

Jasper looked to the left with sweat pouring down his forehead. "It was actually a gift…"

Danny and Remi glanced at each other and nodded. "You stole it."

"Oh, fine, but I did not steal it from her!" Jasper pointed his paw at them.

"Haha." Danny rested his chin on his arm. "It's a good thing that I sent her to the ghost zone huh? Someone owes the ghost a thank you."

"WHERE'S MY PENDANT!? JAAAASSPPPPPEEEERRR!!" The maiden called from outside Remi's home.

Jasper and Remi turned to Danny with a focused stare.

"Oh… ehehe… I don't know what happened." Danny said hesitantly.

"MY PEEENDAANT!" Serena called again.

The three ran out Remi's home, looking up at the vixen that hissed before them.

"Serena!" Jasper yelled.

"Huh?! JASPER!? IS THAT YOUUUU!?" Serena glared.

"Yes, long time no see." Jasper admired his nails arrogantly. "So, how you been doing?"

Serena blinked. "WHERE'S MY PENDAAANT!?"

"Remi? This is a pop witch craft test… SAVE ME!" Jasper jumped.

"I'm on it!" Remi clapped her hands and caught the broom, she held her pink witch hat tightly on her head and hopped on her flying companion effortlessly.

"Going Ghost!" Danny cried, turning to his ghost self.

"AAAAH!" Serena yelled in rage, raising her hands.

Remi snapped and blew a sharp wind at her face which made a cut on her cheek. Serena slowly turned to look at Remi and flung her fist at her.

"WOAH!" Remi quickly dodged it, twirling while still on her broom.

Danny threw an ecto blast at her but the monster dodged it with a growl. "PEEENDAAANT!"

"Remi, you're failing you're failing!" Jasper yelled from the bottom.

"Danny!" Remi called.

"What!?" Danny continued throwing ecto blasts at the direction of Serena.

"Don't think you got away from your tutoring!" Remi smiled.

"This isn't really…the time!" Danny said between throws.

"First question!" Remi flew towards Serena. "Chlorine is very acidic, a yellow green poisonous gas, but can be used as a disinfectant to kill human bacteria!"

"So?!" Danny yelled.

"Chlorine is very acidic, a yellow green poisonous gas but can be used as a disinfectant to kill human bacteria!" Remi cupped her mouth. "In other words…"

"Something bad could be used a something good?!" Danny guessed.

"Simple enough!" Remi cheered.

"Something bad could be used as something good! Like an opposite reaction!" Danny quickly glanced at a mirror behind Serena, he fired an ecto blast and it bounced, hitting Serena on the back.

"GRAAAAAAH!! PENDAAANT!!" The maiden called.

"Is that all you say!?" Danny groaned, rolling his eyes. "Remi! Hit me with another, I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

She smiled. "Fuel!" Remi reached out her hand at Serena's feet and drowned it in the cement floor. "And Oxygen!" She blew at her legs and made a layer of thick melting ice over Serena's feet. "Their reaction cannot take place without…"

"Heat!" Danny fired a separate ecto blast with both hands at Serena's feet, making a extinguished lava like blanket around her feet.

"Correct!" Remi flung her arms up.

"AAARGH!!" Serena forced her feet off the ground but struggled painfully, unable to free herself.

"Last one! Some bacteria uses what instead of oxygen for energy?!"

"Sulphur." Danny pointed at Serena's mouth and built a ecto blast over her mouth. "In your case, a mouth piece."

Serena mumbled through the green barrier over her mouth, no question, she was saying in difficulty the word 'pendant'.

Remi raised her hand and exposed to Danny a bright thumbs up which lighted his spirits and made him wink in glory.

"Well, anyone could have done that…" Jasper slowly walked over Serena with a face of neutral expression.

The three walked back into Remi's home and paused when they saw Lola and Dan in the kitchen already starting dinner.

"Meow…" Jasper followed Lola.

"Remi? Come help me with dinn- Oh hey there ocean eyes." Lola smiled.

"She means you." Remi whispered.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Murdok." Danny raised a hand.

"I was just tutoring him in science." Remi put her hands behind her back.

"Isn't science an indoor thing, dolphin fin?" Dan stroked his chin.

"Um…" Remi thought. "That's a good question."

"We were uh… taking a look at the sun and the distance from the earth…" Danny twitched at his lie.

"Hmmm…" Dan leaned in, eyeing Danny. "Don't get me wrong my neighboring tree but something's fishy about the aura around you."

"That's what I said." Jasper said.

Lola blinked, turning to Jasper in shock.

"Meow…"

"An aura?" Danny scratched his head.

"Here, sip this soy milk. It'll keep you quiet." Dan thrust a bottle to Danny who sipped it willingly.

"Hm… Seems to be normal. Now, I'll just need to run you through a lie detector tests and you'll need to fill these up." Dan reached for two beakers the size of his head and raised them before Danny's eyes which widened in shock.

He coughed, choking on the soy milk. "WITH WHAT?!"

"Dad, please…" Remi pushed Danny aside defensively.

"Hey it's all good, maple tree." Dan stuck up two thumbs.

"Have dinner with us, Danny." Lola suggested. "It's totally okay with us, the more the merrier. I mean, each baby seal counts just as much as each endangered polar bear does." Lola said.

"W-well I don't know if I should stay for dinner…" Danny scratched the back of his head shyly.

Remi glanced at him with a blink. "You can stay if you want."

"Rrrrr…" Jasper growled beneath his breath.

"Baby turtle, this darn oven is broken again!" Dan bent down to examine the appliance.

"Not now Spindle wood, I think that Jasper has a hair ball…" Lola stared at Jasper. "I'll have to start cooking soon so hurry up with that oven. Jasper, are you alright?" Lola carried the cat.

"Hmm…" Dan rubbed his chin. "Do not be afraid dear cooking appliance, we are your friend. Take your time…"

"Aw, dad, I just fixed it this morning!" Remi folded her arms.

"Just give it time…" Dan repeated.

Remi shook her head with a smile. "Out out out! I have to fix the oven!" Remi pushed her father out the kitchen forcefully.

"No! I can do it!" Dan protested.

Danny looked at the oven and looked at the back of it, quizzically watching it, he twisted a few wires and turned a few plugs, releasing them with a proud smile.

"I can do a better job!" Remi persisted.

"How?" Dan turned his head.

"With magic, now scoot!" Remi yelled.

"Haha, daisy petal, you're such a kidder. Just like your grand--." He was cut off, shoved out of the room violently.

"Now…" Remi clapped her hands together. "huh?" Remi blinked when she saw the working appliance. "How did you do that?" She turned to Danny with squinted eyes.

Danny smirked, leaning against the oven coolly. "Well, aah. I just juiced up the baby a little bit, see, we got somethin' like this back at home? Sometimes it takes a while to kick in, you gotta put a little action into it, you know, let it soooooth it's way into working." He said coolly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm impressed." Remi said quickly, knocking him on the shoulder.


	7. HAPPY BDAY REMI! and paulina?

Danny closed the front door behind him with a smile

Danny closed the front door behind him with a smile.

"Casper the friendly ghost, the friendliest ghost you know." A voice sang, hopping before Danny.

The boy rolled his eyes, addressing Jasper. "Listen, you don't see me making fun of you being a talking canine…"

"It's feline, mister intelligence." Jasper stood up. "Speaking of intelligence, it would be clever of you if you stayed away from Remi."

"Ha. Believe me, I've tried." Danny laughed.

"Well try harder! You're a distraction to her! An obstacle! Everything you are doing now will just end up hurting her." Jasper cried.

"Are you sure I'm not your obstacle?! It seems to me like you have some possession issues." He whispered sarcastically.

"Rrr…" Jasper frowned, speaking slowly. "She is a witch in training, her grand mother gave me a job to teach Remi all that I can. This ghost business of yours, is wasting our time. I know a bad aura when I feel one, and believe me I sense some great difficulty in your future. I don't want Remi in cahoots with it."

"Don't be so quick to judge me, Jasper. I won't hurt her." Danny smiled. "That's the last thing I'd do."

The following morning started with a rain of orange leaves. Fall had begun and as the four teenagers admired the yellow rain as they put on their autumn coats. However, along with this autumn morning, with it, the escape of a ghost had already begun.

Ember glared at the posters surrounding her, eyeing the new faces of entertainment.

"Amity Park, get ready to start calling my name." She held her guitar with a smirk. She reached her hand to the back of her head and felt the small blue flame. "But where on earth will I find all the screaming teens of Amity Park cooped up in one compact place?"

She blinked once she saw a banner, she flew towards it.

"That'll work."

EXPO ISLAND…

Sam walked into the Nasty Burger proudly, throwing her special thin black autumn cotton jacket on the table, holding something behind her back, she hid it from her friends who sat before her.

"Ahem…" Sam said with a confident smirk.

"Sam!" Remi cried happily, dropping the burger which she balanced on her nose.

"Hey Sam." Danny turned his head.

"You better give me more credit than that, after all who got you the only four remaining tickets to Expo Island!" Sam laid the tickets on the table.

"What's Expo Island?" Remi blinked.

"Only the greatest amusement park in the entire country! They've got everything! Food stands, coasters, everything!" Tucker cheered.

"Wow, I haven't been to one of those since my 12th birthday." Remi thought aloud. "And my next birthday is coming up, it's like an awesome early birthday present."

"And when your real birthday comes, we could go again!" Tucker threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you think, Danny?" Sam smiled gently glancing towards her friend.

"A-are you kidding!? I'm so excited I can't hold it in!" Danny stood up.

Danny groaned, lifting his head from the garbage can. "Geh--.." He plugged his mouth and dropped his head back into the can, holding the rims of it tightly.

"Adrenaline Rush!" Remi cheered behind the sick Danny.

"I always hated those spinning rides." Danny lifted his head groggily.

"So which ride next?" Tucker put his hands on his hips.

"Ad-re-na-lin-ruuush!" Remi twirled around the three who examined the rides.

"I wanna go in the space simulation! They've got high tech equipment, complete with moving seats and non harmful laser beams." Tucker pointed.

"I wanna go on the high dive, I'm not made for spins but going up and down's a ghost's specialty." Danny smiled.

"I wanna go on the spinning tea cups, just because they're fun." Remi smiled. "How about you Sam?"

"I'll tell you guys later, it's a surprise." Sam winked.

"So what's say we ride each of the rides?" Tucker suggested.

"So this is Expo Island…" Ember admired the view below her. "Just look at all those teens, no, not teens. Groupies. Hahaha."

Tucker bit his lower lip, holding the lazer gun tightly, his friends followed enthusiastically.

Their lips flew before their noses and their bangs flew up as they held on to their seats, falling downwards in the High Dive.

Remi laughed, spinning the tea cup which she shared with the nauseous Danny. Tucker and Sam took a separate tea cup and swirled slowly and calmly.

"Now will you tell us that ride you've been keeping from us?" Tucker eyed Sam.

"I don't see why not." Sam folded her arms. "I want to ride…" She turned her back and exposed the ride behind her. "Death cave."

"The Death Cave?" Danny repeated.

The Death Cave was a strictly for kids fourteen and above, the exterior was spooky to it's reputation. The walls were made of gray bricks and inside, you could hear the scream of many. The fearful appearance was as true as the image Remi had sucked in fearfully.

"Do we need to go in there?" Remi twitched.

"Oh come on, it's not that scary!" Sam raised her hands.

"That was creepy beyond all reason!" Dash shivered, exiting the cave and rubbing his arms with Kuan fearfully dragging along behind him.

"That was positively terrifying, any girl would grab onto any guy if she were to go into there with him." Paulina said, following Kuan.

Danny blinked, glancing at Remi. "Hey, maybe with should go after all." He smiled.

"Forget it!" Remi kicked Danny from behind, letting him fall onto the floor animatedly, signaling him to go ahead.

"What's the worst that could happen? Ghosts appear? In which case we are all very familiar with." Tucker folded his arms.

"That's true." Remi stood up straight, putting her finger on her lip.

"See?" Sam put her hand on Remi's back and drew her into the cave.

"Two at a time." The man at the cave said, stepping before the four.

"What? Why?!" Sam cried.

"Last time we had a four-er in there, they had to go to the hospital room, hit each other on the head in the dark. It was pretty narly if you ask me." The man sniffed.

"Do you guys still wanna go?" Sam turned her head.

Danny looked away with a small smile, putting his hands behind his head while he stood behind Remi who shook her head violently.

"Sure." Tucker said.

"Okay, you with the barrette with you." The man grabbed Sam and Tucker, throwing them into the cave and letting Danny and Remi enter soon after.

The light slowly disappeared behind them.

"H-hey… this isn't that bad…" Remi smiled.

_BOOM_

The door closed.

"WHAT!? WHY DID THEY CLOSE THE DOOR!?" Remi turned her body in panic. "I'M GONNA BUST US OUT OF HERE!" Remi readied to snap her fingers.

"Easy! We'll just pass the door on the other side!" Danny protested, standing before Remi with his hands up defensively. "Nothing's even happening!"

Remi blinked. "Y-yeah… I guess. It's just really dark."

They walked on in silence.

"Is this really haunted?" Remi asked.

"It's not exactly terrifying." Danny looked to his left.

A cold hand grabbed Remi by the ankle suddenly, pulling her towards it.

"Huh?" Remi glanced.

"Why are youuu hanging out with that looser?" The man said.

"GWAAAAH!!" Remi jumped up, grabbing Danny and standing behind him, still holding a handful of his shirt.

Danny gave a small smile. "It works after all." He thought to himself. "What is it?" Danny turned his head.

"It…it…it." Remi pointed.

"There's nothing there." Danny examined the floor.

"It disappeared!"

"Come on, don't be stupid." Danny walked ahead.

"I want too diiiie…" A ghost said eerily, gently holding Remi's neck.

"GYAAH!" Remi shrieked.

"My life left meee." A ghost cried at Remi's feet.

"BAAH!" Remi exploded.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Danny cocked an eye brow.

"You're so dense! I thought you were a ghost hunter!" Remi twitched, her hair messed up nervously.

"Hm?" Danny scratched his head. "Oh, you're playing me, I get it." Danny turned around, continuing to walk with a neutral expression, trying to find a way out the haunted cave.

"What do you mean!?"

"Oh Danny, it's so dark! Help me, Danny!" He mocked. "I never thought you'd pull that."

"Danny… Right now…" Remi raised her fist. "IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!" She lunged forward and swung her fist at him.

He quickly dodged it but fell back on the floor, he watched Remi step over him. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home!"

"You're on in a couple." A man addressed another.

"Yeah, sure." The man had a mike around his ear and he wore a pair of shades.

Ember grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Huh?!" The man turned around and saw Ember smirk and throw him out Expo Island into the mud.

Remi paused, seeing Tucker's red barrette pass a stone wall.

"Tucker! Sam!" Remi called.

"Hey, Remi!" Danny stood up.

"Beeh! I'm not going with you!" Remi stuck her tongue out and ran ahead.

"Ugh, you are so UN CUTE!" Danny made sure his voice reached her, scoffing and running on after her.

"Tucker!"

"Huh? Was that Remi?" Sam and Tucker turned around and paused.

Remi bent down. "I thought I wouldn't have caught you."

"Where's Danny?" Sam thought aloud, looked around.

"Tucker, you guys, stay with me? I'm scared." Remi looked up at Tucker.

Danny kept up, slowing down with a disgruntled expression. "Wh-what's up with stupid Remi? Acting all innocent..." He thought with a frown.

"Danny, there you are." Sam folded her arms. "You have a habit of breaking from the crowd, huh?"

"Come on Sam, this is stupid. Let's go." Danny grabbed Sam by the wrist.

"O-okay." Sam stuttered.

"H-hey!" Remi protested hesitantly.

Danny paused as they passed her and he stuck his tongue out immaturely.

The crowd was buzzing with laughter and impatience as the teens stood in front of the stage awaiting the show that was scheduled ten minutes before the crowd's arrival.

"Where's the act?" Paulina put her hands on her hips, turning her head towards her friend Star.

The sound crew who sat backstage laid back in patience.

BOOM!

The end of a purple guitar hit their heads, knocking them down with groans.

"That's it… I'm leaving." Dash turned around, stuffing his hands in his pants.

A misty smoke blew over the stage and a pink and green light shone behind Dash and made him turn around with a mouth half open.

"Hello Amity Park!" Ember raised her arm, holding the pick tightly and strumming the strings of her guitar loudly.

"Ember?" The crowd repeated.

"Hey! It's Ember Mclain!" Kuan raised both arms up in cheers.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

The blue flame of Ember's hair grew and roared violently while she smirked, feeling the heat on her head.

"Hey!" Remi chased after Sam and Danny angrily.

"What's up?" Danny faced her with arms folded in front of his chest.

"W-well… You tell me." Remi folded her arms as well.

"Well, I-…" Danny paused, listening carefully to the cheers heard from a distance. "What's that sound?"

"Huh?" Remi tilted her head with a sneer.

"Th-that sound…" He put his finger before her and listened closely.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The cheers went on.

"Ember? You don't suppose." Tucker thought aloud.

"What? What is it?" Remi cocked an eye brow.

"It's Ember Mclain!" Sam stepped forward.

"Goin' ghost!" Danny quickly transformed.

"Her music is like a spell, you listen and you're trapped." Sam quickly explained to Remi.

"What?" Remi cocked an eye brow. "I don't really get it but this should work right?" The witch quickly clapped and changed to her pink magical outfit and snapped her fingers, fixing a set of ear phones over her head and turning to Tucker and Sam, giving them a pair as well.

"Ahem…?" Danny put his fist before his mouth and coughed with a cocked eye brow. The ear phone flew to his head and knocked him back. "Ow."

"Are we gonna go or what?" Remi sat on her broom, hovering above Danny with a glare.

"Ember! You will Remember!" Ember chanted, strumming the strings of her guitar continuously.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd cheered.

"Tell me who you love!" Ember cheered again.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

"We just make everyone not listen! Easy!" Remi shrugged.

"It's not that simple, Remi." Danny rolled his eyes.

Remi scoffed and snapped.

Gray ear phones appeared on each of the crowd's heads.

"Wh-what is this?" They all paused from their chants to look.

Ember paused along with them and growled at the sight of Danny Phantom, she raised her guitar and strum a violent roar, throwing off the headphones off each of the teens with the strong sound waves.

"See?" Danny frowned.

"Then what do you suggest?" Remi gritted her teeth.

Danny turned to Ember and squinted his eyes, aiming for her guitar carefully. He raised his fist and threw an ecto blast at her direction.

Ember, shot a look at him and dodged it, landing on the ground with her hand between her bent legs. "Skipped a note, ghost boy?"

"You can't throw those green bullets forever! We have to get everyone out of here!" Remi cupped her hands around her mouth.

"ARGH!" Danny threw another ecto blast. "I'm wearing her out!"

"H-hey! Is that…" The crowd said aloud.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Paulina shrieked with a girlish sigh.

"Totally rad! Danny P's in Ember's act?!" Dash cheered.

"Danny Phantom plus Ember Mclain equals total teen obsession!" Star cheered.

"Ember McLain's act rocks my world!" Kuan looked up in happiness.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

The flame grew stronger and longer on Ember's head. "See that?! They're all sayin' my name!"

Sam hit her head with her palm. "Danny's popularity is just strengthening Ember's."

"See!" Remi roared.

"Then what do you suggest, Sabrina the teenage witch!?" Danny folded his arms.

Remi pouted and flew to the stage, jumping off her broom and spreading her arms while he cried out to the crowd before her. "Everyone! Keep the ear phones on! Ember's trying to trap you all! Please, listen!"

"Woah! This is some show now! It's Ma-chick everybody!" a member from the crowd raised up his hands.

"She's totally… totally…" Star thought with difficulty. "Magical!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" The adolescents cheered louder, showing off their young hands which waved over their heads.

"Now what!!" Danny folded his arms reluctantly, tilting his head at Remi with a cocked eye brow and slight sneer behind his lips. Remi kept her temper controlled, ignoring the regular urge to insult the boy.

"This is insane, their popularity is ruining them." Tucker held her hair in handfuls, tugging on them painfully.

"They're almost as popular as Ember!" Sam yelled back at Tucker in a voice so frightful that he jerked back.

Sam's words passed through Danny's ears and activated a light bulb in his mind that had lit up but only occasionally. He looked up with a new found light echoing through the bright green of his eyes. "As popular as Ember?" He repeated the voice in his head. "I have an idea!"

Sam gritted her teeth comically. "About time!"

"Remi!" Danny called to the little witch, cupping both sides of his mouth with his silver covered hands.

"What?!" She said this with great annoyance, the simultaneous stream of unfortunate events taking place before her eyes were not good for her, a girl like Remi was never meant to worry.

"Stay back! I know how to handle Ember!"

Remi turned her head to stare at Danny with an eye brow squished before the other with a mouth small that was pursed in confusion.

"Trust me!" Danny said this sternly with a serious expression, pushing Remi aside the stage to watch from a distance, his plan unfold.

She protested as he pushed her but gave up and stood where she was told. "Danny, wait!" She reached out her hand but drew back after she saw the smirk on Danny's face.

"More?" Ember leered, readying the guitar in her hands. "There's no way you can win. Every teen in Amity Park is calling my name."

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

"Oh yeah?! Well take this!" The ghost boy took a glance at the crowd and proudly threw one of his ecto blasts at Ember Mclain's direction.

"Try again!" Ember laughed, strumming her pick down the strings and blasting him with the loud sounds.

"He knows that won't work!" Tucker pounded his fist against the stage.

"Ember! Ember!" The crowd cheered on.

"Danny, this is useless!" Sam thrust her fist forward, getting through to him violently and loudly.

The ghost boy ignored his companions behind him and only but glanced at their direction with a smile that did not last long. The smile was interrupted by another ecto blast that had been decided, by Danny of course, to be thrown at the direction of the guitar strumming vixen.

"Is there anything else you can do but throw stuff!?." Tucker moaned.

"Ember! Ember!" If one were to silently pause and ignore the sounds around them, they would feel instantly if not hear vibrantly a voice at the back of the crowd comment on the ghost boy's desperate moves admirably. "Danny Phantom ain't half bad!" One would say.

Remi, who was not a child with such keen ears, quickly caught the voice and held on to it hopefully, understanding what Danny was trying to do, she watched on anxiously.

"Time to do what I do best." Danny smirked, turning his body and reaching his hand out behind his back, stylishly throwing a separate ecto blast.

"You are starting to get on my NEERVES!" Ember yelled this loudly, throwing Danny off balance. She raised her guitar pick and loudly blew Danny off in a high pitched screech of the guitar. He regained his balance before she did the same move, smirking as she yelled proudly. He fell to his bottom and rubbed it as he stood up.

Danny stood up groggily, holding his head from the dizziness of the two falls.

"Encore?!" Ember laughed, raising her hand once more but before the loud burst of Ember's guitar could escape, another one was building within Danny.

He took a deep breath. "KNOCK IT OFF!" He widened his mouth, releasing his ghostly wail and the sound waves had so violently struck the people around him that they all paused in silence and shock.

"Woah!" Dash gasped.

Ember growled at the silence. "You're not going to steal my act!"

Remi blinked, cupping her mouth with both hands she cried: "Danny! Danny! Danny!"

The teens looked at each other and shared smiles, turning their heads back at the stage they called with glee. "Danny! Danny! Danny!"

Tucker blinked and let go of the grip on his ears. "Aw sweet! They're calling Danny's name!"

"No wonder he was throwing us that display, he was trying to get their attention!" Sam smiled.

"No! No! Amity Park! Tell me who you love!" Ember ran before them, desperately calling for their affections. She fell to her knees.

"Danny! Danny!"

Ember was over shadowed by Danny who smirked, walking closer from behind with a smirk. "Sorry Ember but it looks like you're out of date." Danny chuckled. "And out of style. Didn't anyone tell you that white is the new black?"

Sam's eyes widened. "It is not!"

"No!" Ember stood up. "You ruined everything!" She drew out her pick once more, strengthened the volume and aimed it at Danny who's eyes grew wider and his arms slowly unfolded.

She raised her hand.

Danny took a step back.

"Danny!" Tucker and Remi yelled.

"No!" Sam jumped towards them, hitting Ember with her forceful body but it was too late. Ember had struck her guitar and the waves were already traveling at the new direction Sam had accidentally pointed her to.

The waves were flying at the speed of light towards Remi and looked up at it questionably.

Danny gritted his teeth. "Remi!" He reached out his hand, kicking off the stage in a flash.

The waves hit her and made her fall back to the floor, ruining the cement and breaking it in pieces as her body slid across it.

Remi lifted her head with an expression that halted Danny in his tracks. She had the look of a mad stranger, mad because of the anger she felt towards Ember, and a stranger because of the intentions she had in mind which was clearly shown on her face that was not familiar to her companions.

She snapped.

Ember twirled uncontrollably with her guitar as a blur of color. "WOAAAH!" Remi snapped once more and Ember stopped twirling, finding herself wrapped with the strings of her guitar. "Let me go!"

Remi snapped once more and the ghost thermos appeared at the palm of her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She threw it at Danny who caught it.

Once Ember was inside the metal container, Danny causally twirled it around his finger and smiled at Remi with a supportive thumbs up.

"Earlier today, local hero, Danny Phantom, has yet again appeared before Amity Park." Tiffany Snow reported that evening.

"But the news isn't about Danny Phantom or Ember McLain, who has disappeared once again after a surprise show that caught the teens of Amity Park by surprise." Lance Thunder nodded.

"But the talk of the town is all about recent local hero and partner of Danny Phantom, Ma-chick!" Tiffany Snow turned her body to show an image of Remi flying on her broom appear before the television camera.

Jasper watched this with an emotionless expression, swishing his tail from side to side as he viewed his young witch apprentice be the talk of the news crew that night.

"I've run out of incense sticks, music note." Lola said, referring to her husband.

"That's a shame. All we have left are birthday candles…" Dan shrugged.

"Careful, or you'll make the fire alarms go off again." Remi reminded them with a cocky smile as she pranced down the stairs.

"Let's save the birthday candles for her birthday. It's on the 20th, a week away, can you believe it?" Dan thought deeply, folding his arms, envisioning his daughter a week later.

"Fourteen already?… My how grown up, it was just yesterday you were a small seed. Now, you have blossomed into a large sycamore tree." Lola held her hands together in a daze.

"Mom, I'm one of the youngest in my class. A grown up is the last thing I am." Remi shrugged.

"Got that right. No self respecting adult is as irresponsible as you." Jasper shot quietly, careful that Lola and Dan did not hear him speak.

"What's gotten under your skin?" Remi cocked an eye brow.

"Have you heard this?" Jasper stood up and turned to her.

"Heard what?"

He turned to let her see the news program.

"I believe that Ma-chick is neither ghost nor witch, but a goblin…" A professor, being a special guest on the news show that night.

Remi ignored Jasper, running to the fridge and sticking a fork in her mouth while her other hands were busy grabbing assorted foods.

Jasper glared at her as she closed the fridge door behind her. "What?" She tilted her head.

"They are starting to notice you!" Jasper threw the remote on the ground. "What will we do when they figure out who you are huh? What will happen when your parents find out?!"

"Not too loud! My parents are in the next room!" Remi scolded.

"That's the least of my problems." Jasper blinked. "They'll be too busy figuring out your identity before they figure out MINE."

"Oh please. They won't recognize me at all! Me and "MA-CHIK" are totally different to my parents." Remi scoffed.

"Here's a clip from today's show." Tiffany's voice was heard from the television and soon, Remi's voice was heard from the clip of her fight with Ember. "Danny! Danny!" She called through the television.

"Did you say something, daughter who I know for certain is not a lolly gagging witch?" Lolla smiled.

"…" Remi blinked. "That was weird."

"Ah autumn, the season of peace and serenity!" Lancer sighed gratifyingly. "And it just so happens to be the season of my beloved mother's birthday." He picked up a frame by his desk and admired it silently.

"Mister Lancer, not that I find your mother's birthday to be touching, I'm about the change the subject to a more amusing and totally more worth wile topic. MY birthday, which is on the 20th." Paulina smiled, batting her eye lashes a couple of times while her classmates absorbed the information she had laid down on the table., "And I'm happy to announce that you're all invited!"

"YAY!" The class cheered and one even fainting with joy. Tucker of course, was one of those who cheered, Sam rolled her eyes, and Danny only smiled mildly. Which was of course quite unusual.

"And by all, I mean, those who will get an invitation from me." Paulina added. "Which most likely is only 1.5 of this class."

"Aw…" The class groaned.

At that moment, the door swung open and out came Remi, panting with her light pink jacket hung loosely over her shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm—

"LATE?" Mister Lancer cut in. "You are quickly getting yourself on my list, Miss Murdok."

As Remi groaned and groggily walked towards her seat, the speaker over the chalk board began to speak.

"Um… Is it on? Is it? Oh, it is? HELLO, children! This is principal Ishiyama speaking, congratulating you all on the successful pep rally last week. Oh and, may I call in mister Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff." The speaker throbbed as the loud volumed voice escaped.

"Excuse me." Mister lancer stepped towards the door but paused and eyed his students. "I hope you all will behave, or you will certainly be brewing up a potion for an F." He left the room.

"Oh, I'm brewing a potion alright." Remi sunk in her chair, yawning.

"What's up?" Tucker turned to Remi.

"You've been late a lot lately." Sam pointed out.

"It's a good thing for me though. Since you came to the school, Lancer's been picking on me less." Danny turned around and leered.

"Swell for you…" Remi sighed. "Jasper had me studying spells and hexes till one o'clock in the morning…"

"You should punish that good for nothing cat, one week of no food would get the message through." Danny folded his arms proudly.

Remi blinked blankly. "How primeval of you."

Danny frowned.

"I'd like to meet this Jasper person. A talking cat does sound amusing." Tucker thought aloud with a smile.

"Or just plain creepy." Sam added.

"Your lucky you haven't met him yet." Danny sighed.

"Watch it Fenton! He is still my cat." Remi folded her arms.

"Hey, I'm on YOUR side!" Danny raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying, he's inconsiderate and disrespectful."

"You just described yourself genius. And besides, he's been like a second father to me."

"Yeah? Well like father, like daughter." Danny folded his arms.

"Oh, come on you guys… This is like, so pre-k." Sam sighed, placing her lunch tray on the table while her and her friends sat down next to her, Danny and Remi tilting their noses up arrogantly and ignoring each other.

"Guys, you promised you'd stop with this immaturity. How are you gonna catch ghosts like this?" Tucker pointed out.

Remi blinked and looked at Danny biting her lip. "You're right…"

"Yeah." Danny scratched the back of his head.

"A-he-he-hem…" Paulina appeared from behind Danny, flashing a smile with her hands on her hips, holding a collection of envelopes. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"You wanna go steady?!" Tucker smiled with hope.

"No." Paulina snarled. "The ghost boy is one of my most important guests. And of course, he only appears wherever your at. So you are invited." Paulina handed Danny the envelope which, with further inspection, was pink and rose scented. "Of course, your loser friends can come too…"

"Once again… We're HERE you know?" Sam folded her arms.

"I know." Paulina flashed a smile.

A silence came over the moment.

"Well?" Paulina tilted her head.

"What?" Danny blinked.

"I'm waiting…." Paulina tapped her foot.

"What?" Danny dripped some sweat, a little worried.

"The part where you praise me and thank me endlessly for being so kind as to invite you!" Paulina threw her hands on her chest and folded them impatiently.

"Yes! Certainly! We'll be there! Definitely!" Tucker flew in the air.

"Good." She turned and walked off.

"What's up? You're not so happy like usual…" Sam tilted her head and leaned forward, taking a good look at Danny's bored expression.

"I think he's moved on to another love interest." Tucker smirked, pointing at Remi with his eyes.

"St-stop jumping to conclusions!!" Danny jumped up. "Of course I'm happy! Ecstatic!"

"That's kind of too bad." Remi sucked on her spoon.

"Huh?" Danny fell back on his seat flushed.

"Because, my birthday's on the 20th too." Remi said with no real thought, looking up blankly.

"Huh? Well, I do kind of remember you saying something about your birthday." Tucker rubbed his chin.

"Great! I'll go with you Remi! There's no way I'm going to Paulina's party." Sam grabbed Remi's hands and smiled gladly.

"Do you mind if I come too then?" Danny said shlyly but boldly.

"Really?" Remi smirked with a cocked eye brow. "Me? Over Paulina?"

"If you don't want me to come then I won't." Danny glared mildly.

"It's not that." Remi laughed. "I'd love it if you came."

Danny smiled back.

"So, you gonna buy me a great big and expensive present?" Remi grinned.

"Don't push it."

"So we're all going to your place on the 20th!" Sam cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yep." Danny nodded but paused.

They all turned their head towards Tucker who stared at Paulina's invitation with hearts in his eyes.

"TUCKER!" Danny pounded.

"Fine fine! I'll go!!" Tucker cried.

Danny walked home a little early that day and carried his bag pack over his shoulder.

"Hey Danny-nanny-bo-banny!" Remi appeared from behind him and walked by his side.

"Oh, h-hey, Murdok." Danny turned with an awkward smile, losing his grip to his bag for a moment but quickly pulling it back up.

"Hey, Danny!"

He heard a seperate voice call him cheerfully and he turned again to see Paulina wave from the other side of the road.

And at that instant he felt the same loss of grip for his bag, and guiltily pulled it back up. Adultery was not something he was familiar with and was certainly not something he even thought about for a second. He once again, guiltily turned back to Remi.

"Hey, it's Paulina." Remi smiled, naïve to the problems around her.

Danny guiltily spoke:

"Yeah, I'll just go tell Paulina I won't be going to her party." With that, he guiltily walked across the paved road, guiltily pondering about the guilty thoughts. But putting aside all this guilt, why was he feeling guilty? He had interest in both of them, of course. He had recently been more interested in Remi Murdok, of course. None the less, Paulina is the hottest girl in the school. But, then again, none of the two actually liked him.

That boosted his ego down by a 400 gallons or 300 miles, whatever ego is measured by.

By the time his thoughts had ended, he had already been standing blankly in front of Paulina.

"So, did you hear anything from the ghost boy?" Paulina grinned.

"I have to ask you something." Danny ignored her rude question.

"The answer is yes!" Paulina clapped.

"What?"

"You may give me ten extra presents. I've been getting that a lot lately." Paulina smiled, flinging her hand carelessly.

"That's not it… Sorry but I don't think I can come to your party on the twentieth." Danny scratched the back of his head.

"This is a joke right? I'm not familiar with those geek things…"

"It's Remi's birthday the same day as yours. And a couple of us were thinking of going with her instead." Danny confessed.

"Remi? Oh no, you don't mean that twelve year old, do you!?" Paulina stretched out her neck.

"She is kind of immature actually…" Danny thought aloud.

"Hey. It's really cute how you want your friends to come to your party, but you're going to need to reschedule."

"Why do I need to reschedule?"

"Because the ghost boy needs to be at my party, so Fenton needs to be there." Paulina pointed out. "And I'm not going to reschedule."

Danny, behind Paulina, shrugged.

"Why do any of us need to? You don't really need Danny to be there do you?" Remi cocked an eye brow.

"Fenton? Whatever, but I'll do what I can to get the ghost boy to my party!"

"But… Danny and the ghost boy are the same…" Remi cocked an eye brow when she saw Danny behind Paulina shaking his head and waving his arms violently pretending to zip his mouth. "Oh right." Remi smiled.

"So, it's best you reschedule your birthday." Paulina put her hands on her hips proudly. "Because, if you don't get it over with it quick and RESCHEDULE, you'll be lucky to be the clown at my party."

Remi rubbed her chin with a perplexed look, gazing upwards blankly. "That does sound like fun… But I'm going to choose NOT rescheduling. But… being a clown does sound fun."

"Woah." Danny ran behind Remi and pulled her aside by the shoulders. "Sorry, we're not rescheduling." Danny smiled weakly.

"Just so you know, the opening to my party is still open. You are still welcome to come." Paulina folded her arms with a smirk.

"Thanks." He smiled, pushing Remi away.

Paulina only shut her eyes half way, glaring with the little space shown. "Remi Murdok…" She said to herself as she watched the two stroll away.

Danny threw his bag on the side of the stairs and laid on the wall, sighing. He thought for a moment with his eyes closed, pondering about how he had chosen Remi over Paulina. But then he started pondering about his invitation. He was still welcome.

Suddenly:

_Riiing Riing Riing Riing_

He picked up the phone at the side of his bed.

"Hello?" he said, not completely paying attention to the phone as his mind was still trying to untangle itself from the party situation. Until he heard the voice on the phone…

"Danny? Sorry I had to call you, I just can't get out of my house right now, Jasper's making me do some spells…"

"Hey Remi." Danny smiled softly. "You should really put that cat up for adoption."

"A-choo!" Jasper sneezed loudly as he jumped up the living room couch. "Someone's talking bad about me, I can feel it in my snout."

"Eh, he takes care of me. Keeps me from doing stupid things." Remi admitted.

He heard through the phone, the breaking of a pot.

"Whoops." Remi said.

"Geez, she really is a klutz, with or without Jasper." He cocked an eye brow, whispering softly so that she did not hear him.

"But I didn't call to talk about Jasper.—

_Riing Riiing Riiing_

"Hm?" Danny saw that another person was calling and rolled his eyes, just when he was getting into a conversation with Remi did not involve sweating and nervousness. "Hold on, Murdok, there's another person on the line, Don't hang up…" He clicked the button. "Hello?"

"Hello? Danny?"

"Paulina?!" Danny stood up in shock, she was the last person he thought would call, he really wanted to talk to Remi but Paulina, was a once in a lifetime chance.

"I just wanted to let you know once more, you are welcome to still come to my party."

"Yeah thanks, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Ugh, please quit with the 'I'm not going to go' stuff, it's totally ruining my complexion."

Remi waddled her feet, humming a song while she waiting for Danny to return on the phone.

Then suddenly:

_Riiiiing Riiiiiing Riiiiing_

"Another caller?!" Danny looked to see. "Tucker! Paulina, please wait, I have someone else on the line. Don't hang up!"

"I can't just sit here and wait for you to get back on the line!"

He pressed the button anyways.

"So, like I was saying—" Remi began to talk.

"Sorry Remi, just wait a little longer, Tucker's on the line now. Don't hang up!" Danny felt stupid, repeating that line again and again but he didn't want Paulina to go off the line, and certainly not Remi.

"WHAT IS IT!?" He yelled at Tucker.

"Calm down! I just wanted your advice on presents for Remi." Tucker said.

Danny threw his head back and smacked his forehead. Presents! He totally forgot.

"I totally spaced!" Danny said through his teeth.

"Well, I'm thinking I should get her one of my TUCKER FOLEY AGENDA ORGANIZER. But I'm struggling about whether to give it to her in pink or green. You see, green would match her eyes but pink would match her witch outfit…"

"I seriously don't know Tucker."

"Well I need an opinion."

"Call Sam! She's a girl!"

"She said ONYX! I NEED YOUR OPINION!"

"UGH! OKAY HOLD!" He pressed the button. "Hello Paulina?"

"I waiting for 2 minutes…" She said annoyed.

"I know I know, sorry. Well, I want to say sorry that I can't come."

"I don't get why you can't just ditch that girl for one little day."

"It's a complicated reason."

"What is it?"

"Well… Hold on, Tucker's on the other line."

"DON'T PUT ME ON HO—

He pushed the button and sighed thankfully, he did not want to answer that question.

"Okay, now I have a new color choice to add in, Yellow…" Tucker pondered.

"Why yellow?"

"It matches with my shirt." He smiled.

"Tucker, why don't you use all the colors?" Danny sighed.

"… That may just work… Thanks, man!" Tucker hung up.

"Hello?"

"I cannot be put on hold again! I am hanging up Danny." Paulina yelled.

"No, wait!"

She hung up.

"Great!" Danny said sarcastically, falling to his bed and put the phone to his ear again.

"Done?" Remi smiled.

"Finally." He said. "So what was that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah. I don't want you to feel pressured to coming to my party instead of Paulina's, you can't even hardly call mine a party it's just a get together."

Danny smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry Remi, I forgot to get you a present."

"It's fine. It's just a get together, like I said."

"No, it's your birthday. I should have concentrated more on that part."

"You can get it in the morning if it makes you feel better."

"But I don't know what to get…"

"Fenton!" Remi said frustratingly.

"I get it I get it, I'm worrying too much."

There was a silence.

"Hey, can I get you a cake?" Remi heard Danny say, and with that, she smiled warmly.

"Oh no." Danny heard Remi laugh as she spoke. "Now it's really going to be a party."

"I guess." He said back.

"So, what was taking you so long with the call?"

The night was quite except for Remi and Danny who talked throughout the night.

"It's a long story." Danny laughed.

The alarm went off, ringing loudly for Danny to wake up to, he punched the clock and grabbed it, groggily sitting up and reading the time that read 9:30 am. He hadn't overslept that much.

He counted in his head and came up with an equation. "Thirty minutes till the party starts." He looked around him. "Well… time to get the cake."

After changing, Danny had spent 15 minutes of his time, going to the shop would take approximately 5 minutes and going back would take another 5, all in all, he would make it for her party just in time.

"Wake up, birthday girl!" Jasper jumped on her bed, smirking slyly.

Remi did not move, only continued snoring while Jasper gave her a few more seconds before his next wake up call.

"I said: GOOD MORNING BIRTHDAY GIRL! If it is going to be a good morning, you can never tell." He whispered beneath his breath.

"Shut up!" Remi raised her arm and snapped, zipping Jasper's mouth shut.

"MMMM…." Jasper panicked. "MMMMM!!" He yelled and pried his lips open, or at least attempted. "RmeeeMIII!" He attempted to yell her name.

"I get it, I get it!" She snapped once more.

Jasper caught his breath and glared at her. "I don't think I should even give you that present anymore."

"What present?" Remi sat up.

"It's new, I installed it last night." Jasper stood in front of the closet in Remi's room.

"… What, you rearranged my wardrobe?" Remi joked.

"Close." He said sarcastically. Jasper kicked the door open with his hind legs. "I made a portal."

Behind the door was a violet whirl pool, sounds of thunder echoed from the inside and golden dust flew into her room.

Remi's eyes widened and she struggled to stay up because of her shock.

"What's in there?!"

"Your mother's side of the family."

"What? They live in Chicago, Jasper."

"I mean, Nana's side…" Jasper looked at her with a patient stare and Remi only nodded, staring blankly into the portal.

"I've told them about your party, a few of them are coming over to greet you." Jasper winked.

"This is a bad idea…"

"Listen son, I could just bake you a custom cake if you want…" The baker said, scratching his head.

"NONONO! I only have a few minutes for this! I didn't think this through! Does she like chocolate? Oh who am I kidding, of course she does. But what design!? Pink matches her outfit but green matches her eyes but yellow matches Tucker's shirt—wait what?" Danny panicked.

"Like I said, son,--"

"NO! I'll take that one!" Danny pointed.

The man sighed and packed it up for him.

"Let go!" Jasper yelled.

"No! This is a bad idea and you know it!" Remi continued to push at the door, trying to pull Jasper out of the gap between the door and the wall with his free hand.

"Of course I know it! I didn't spend 378 years of my life wasting on good ideas!" Jasper jumped out of the gap and swiped his hand before him, forcing out a great wind that threw Remi against the wall.

"Urrrgh!" Remi struggled to move but found her feet stuck to the floor.

"Now, If you'll excuse me." Jasper reached towards the door to open it again.

"You're not excused!" Remi clapped and let the pink bubble before her pop and drop down the broom which she quickly signaled to stop Jasper with a whistle. The broom zoomed towards the door and slammed it back closed.

Jasper growled. "If I had my human body, I'd—"

"Be in prison by now!" Remi interrupted.

Jasper put his paw on his chest, shocked but quickly regained his strength. "It's not my fault your Nana decided to waste her power on making me your tutor instead of granting me back my body!"

"Well you wont have to worry about being my tutor for long! Once my parents sees Nana's relatives, We'll both be kicked out of the house!" Remi yelled back.

"They won't know who they are!" Jasper said matter a factly.

"And how will they not know?"

"They'll be introduced as your teachers and school mates. All magic will be contained for the night." Jasper said. "Believe me, I wouldn't want to spend my life on a pitchfork as much as you do."

"Fine." Remi sighed. "Say, what time is it?" Remi lit up.

Jasper looked back at the clock and turned back to Remi. "Don't worry, you got a lot of time left."

"Whew." Remi sighed.

"Ten minutes is enough right?"

"TEN MINUTES!?" Remi yelled. "WE HAVE TO GET READY!" She lunged forward to run but forgot about Jasper's spell, falling face first on the floor.

"Hmmm… How about this, DreamCatcher?" Lola stared at a brass necklace, asking for the opinion of her husband.

"I'm not so sure, Tree Queen. How about this one instead, My little Tiger Lily." He held up a dragonfly bracelet.

Lola turned her head to look around the store and gasped, throwing her hand to her husband. "Ivory Cloud, I just found the totally gnarliest gift."

"I love it!" Dan slid down the floor and reached his arms out to praise the life sized fairy statue.

"Urgh! Where's he now!?" Paulina yelled in her phone.

"He seems to be in a bakery, he looks like he's about to head back to the direction he came from." One of Paulina's spies said through a tiny mike around his ear. He hid in a dark alley, camouflaged by his black suit and watched Fenton from a far.

"He is going back to that Childish Geek after all!" Paulina cried. "I can't let her think she one!"

"Sorry Paulina, I don't think Danny Phantom will come after all." Star, her best friend sighed.

"That's not the point right now, The point is, if I can't have what I want, no one can." She glared, bringing the phone back up to her face. "Make sure he doesn't get to that Childish Geek's house. We'll do anything we can to make her think that he came to my party. And NOT her's."

"Affirmative." The spy said.

Toshokan dewa Oshiete Kurenai INSTRUMENTAL- Mikaru

Danny exited the bakery about to walk back to Remi's house.

Three of Paulina's spies exited from the allies. "Operation Rush Hour." One said.

The two rushed towards a near by shop and threw a sign on the wall that read largely:

99 OFF SALE

Danny was about to take his first step but suddenly…

0:05

The crowd of people ran towards the shops and Danny threw himself against the door of the bakery.

"What?" Danny pondered.

"We got him." The spies said through their mike.

Danny checked his watch and saw that he had about 3 minutes left. "Great…" He looked before him and saw the rushing crowd, took a deep breath and stepped in a gap between two of the shoppers, he ran at their pace, but quite frequently was caught off track and twirled back in only to be hit by a couple of playing children, he raised the cake, careful not the harm it but had it almost hit a truck.

The spies frowned and chased after him.

Between all the yells and roars of the crowd Danny held the box carefully, holding the top part of the ribbon tied around the box.

"Wah!" A member of the crowd charged for the store, almost hitting the cake Danny gritted his teeth and lifted it up. He sighed of relief.

"Get back all of yoU! Get back!" The store owner charged at them with a broom. "There is no 99 off SALE!!" He swung the broom like a baseball bat and with the third swing the top of it slid off and zoomed through the crowd, drawing closer to Danny, it hit the cake and let it fly.

"THE CAKE!" Danny cried and flew up in the air, transforming, not caring if people saw of not, he charged after the cake and caught it, holding it against his belly and fell on the floor and rolled, holding the cake safely between his arms. "Whew!" He stood up and broke through the crowd, heading for another direction.

"Operation Road closed." The spy said agitatedly.

Danny turned the corner only to be introduced to a couple of strange men infront of a sign that read ROAD CLOSED.

"Sorry son, this road is undergoing some serious construction. You'll have to take another way." One of them said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danny sighed, he took a look at a dark alley and entered it. "Going ghost…" He whispered but just as he was about to transform, he heard a loud growl.

"RRRRRRRR…" He turned around and saw a large Labrador readily about to chase him.

"D-down boy…" Danny slowly walked back but saw that the dog followed him at his own pace. "Steady… Steady…" As swift as the wind, Danny turned around and ran quickly, holding the cake with his right hand carefully as the dog reached realization and chased him with spit lathering down the dog's neck. "GOING GHOST!" He transformed as he ran and flew up but encountered a black cat at the top of the alley walls.

"MEEOWWW!" The cat reached out her paw and was about the scratch Danny's head off but He dodged it, flying in a downwards spiral.

"GREAT! DEATH BY DOG OR DEATH BY CAT!" He continued running.

_Ding Dong_

Remi was quick to answer the door and a smile lit up her face once she saw Sam and Tucker enter with beautifully wrapped gifts in their hands.

"Happy Birthday, Remi!" They both announced.

"Thanks you guys." Remi sniffed fakely rubbing a tear off her cheek. "This is a beautiful moment." She exaggerated.

_Ding Waaaah!_

"What in the world was that?!" The three looked up, hearing that the strange sound came from above.

"That my friends is the portal." Jasper entered with style, hopping on the foot of the stair case. "Would anyone like to answer it?"

"Portal? You mean to the witch world?" Tucker scratched his head.

"Unfortunately." Remi smiled weakly.

"But won't your parents be suspicious?"

"They're coming later on, by the time they get here, everyone will be here and we'll just say theyre friends." Remi said.

_Ding Waaah!_

"They're growing impatient." Jasper looked at his nails arrogantly. "They are very important guests you know."

"Speaking of very important guests, where's Danny?" Sam thought aloud.

Danny was trapped in the alleyway, stuck between the now, tribe of dogs around him and the family of angry cats above him. He still cautiously held the cake with one hand, trying to fight the dogs off with the other. However, vigorous activity could lead in danger of the cake and so he kept the fighting to a minimum until the spies had caught on with Danny's intentions.

"Operation destroy the cake." One of them spoke with a smile.

Danny had fought against the dogs and continued running through the alley.

One of the spies, secretly snuck into one of the dark areas of the alleyway, hidden behind a wooden barrel, he shot a rope from his position to the opposite wall right before Danny had ran into the rope.

Now, despite the very violent activity going on at this very moment, Danny had indeed transformed into his ghostly appearance and considering that the spies are just ordinary spies, they had not known that this was the same person, still they assumed them to be. The dark alleyway had ruined the vision of theirs temporarily and Danny's white hair seemed to be the usual black, especially given that they were wearing sunglasses. Also, his outfit had been the least of their concerns, to them Danny Phantom, at this moment, was Danny Fenton.

Back to the scene, Danny was running swiftly down the alley but had come across the rope. Given again that this was a dark alleyway, he tripped not knowing what he had tripped on. Unlucky for him, a collection of stacked up logs had been placed before him.

"AAH!" He cried, falling into it. He had pushed his body upwards, the cake being under his chest, he pushed it aside right before the logs fell on his body and lunged him forward.

"Oh my dear Remi! I have only seen you once through a crystal ball and even then that was when you were only a baby!" Madame Gee, a famous fortune teller and witch spoke to Remi affectionately, holding her face within her palm.

"Ahahaha… really?" Remi said hesitantly.

"At least Tabatha sent me a picture of Remi." Doreen Virtue, a witch from the human world and famous author for books such as Fairies 101 bragged.

"Tabatha's Nana's name." Jasper whispered to Remi.

"Huh, how is it I never knew that." Remi thought, still having her face squeezed by Madame Gee.

"Speaking of people we haven't seen, where in the world is Jasper? That warlock's been hiding from us since Remi was born!" Doreen looked around.

"He called us and told us all the details for the party but he's no where in sight!" Another witch complained.

"Meow…" Jasper walked away.

"Coward." Remi scoffed.

"Oh, who cares? Tonights all about Remi!" Madame Gee squeezed her face tighter.

"Mother, please let go of her." A voice said. The crowd parted and came in a handsome and debonair warlock by the name of Kennedy. His hair was a brimming blonde and he styled in a modern day warlock fashion of a black jacket and a turquoise blouse. He held in his hand a red rose and handed it to Remi politely. "A gift mademoiselle, but even this rose cannot even live up to your beauty."

Remi accepted it with a hesitant smile.

Sam glanced at the clock. "The guests are pouring in and still no sign of Danny, he has the cake doesn't he?"

Remi gloomily nodded.

Till she heard the door open. She looked up with a hopeful smile on her face. "Danny?"

"Oh, june bug! We've got your presents for you!" Her parents walked in. "Oh my, who are all these people."

"Uh, what was it now, Oh yes. School teachers!" One of the warlocks said.

"And classmates." Kennedy added.

"How nice." Lola smiled.

"My my… You've got your mother's smile." Madame Gee took a step closer. "It was so hard to tell through a crystal ball…"

"You knew my mother?" Lola lit up questionably.

"Uh-.." The Madame had trapped herself and Jasper hit his head with his paw disappointedly.

"Sadly no. The pictures around the house, you see." Doreen Virtue said.

"Ah, silly me." Lola laughed.

"He couldn't have just gone to Paulina's right?" Sam said to Tucker.

Tucker shrugged. "Sorry Remi." Tucker scratched his head.

"It's okay Tuck."

"You think he'll still come?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to think so." Remi smiled.

"Darn it!" Danny continued running. "I'm totally late!"

From a distance, he saw the light of Remi's house, and this made him smile. A couple more long running steps and he'd make it.

"Hows the cake?" One spy asked.

"Still there, sir."

"Urgh!" The spy growled. "That's it! OPERATION… GET HIM MYSELF!" He charged after Danny.

The spies blocked his way, swerving before him through the walls like ghosts in black suits.

"What?!" Danny jerked back.

"We won't let you get to your little friends party." One announced.

"But… Oh no, don't tell me Paulina put you up to this!" Danny predicted.

"Not the point." One said, and with a cry he charged at Danny with his fist in the air.

Danny just jumped up and flew over his passing head.

"Wh-what?!" The spy looked back at him and saw his brimming face against the light from Remi's porch. "You're not the kid!"

"Sir! He's that kid on the news!" The other spy said.

"Either way, we won't let you or that cake pass through those doors!"

"I guarantee I can! And I don't even need to fly to do it! With one hand behind my back!" Danny arrogantly said, flying down on the floor.

"Then lets dance!" The spy charged at him.

Remi paced the floor with still a small smile, anticipating his arrival.

"Oh mademoiselle, no need for such a gloomy expression." Kennedy stepped in.

"I'm not gloomy."

"Oh, but such depression calls for a cake!" Kennedy cheered.

Then, a large warlock who was about 50 feet tall and weighed a ton stepped in with a large and tall cake on a tray. "My brother, the chef of the witchcraft bakery made this a second ago."

"O-oh…" Remi smiled hesitantly. She grabbed the tray and took a deep breath, knowing that this was not the birthday cake she had wanted, she opened her mouth wide and gobbled up the cake on her own.

The crowd watched shockingly, even Sam and Tucker in awe.

She wiped her mouth with her palm and smiled. "Thanks." And once again began to pace the floor.

The four fought violently, punches being thrown here and there but sadly all Danny could do was defend, as the cake was still with him safe.

The second spy charged at his with num chucks but was thrown against the wall by Danny with a single blow that needed a lot of effort on Danny's part.

The third spy took out a long rope that curled around his arm, he swung it like a lasso, swinging it for the cake as it hooked around the box. The two began pulling for the cake but Danny lifted a finger and zapped the rope, making the spy fly for the walls.

At that moment, for a split second, the space around him was cleared and Danny exchanged looks with the first spy and saw Remi's house at the end of the alley. He charged for the house, running wildly but being chased by the madly aggravated spy.

"This Danny person obviously doesn't care about her like we do. We're family for pete's sake." Kennedy whispered to another warlock.

"Well you sure got a funny way of showing family love." He warlock replied bluntly.

Tucker looked at his watch concernedly.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The spy shot several rocks towards Danny's direction. But Danny, with struggle, dodged every shot.

Aggravated by this, the spy pulled out a set of kunais, an ancient ninja weapon used to throw at opponents like darts, and he began throwing them at Danny's direction but he only dodged the shots, running in a zig zag like fashion getting closer to Remi's door.

"It's already 6 o'clock…" Tucker sighed.

"Remi's too naïve to pay attention to time." Sam glanced at Remi.

The spy drew closer to Danny, reaching out his hand, ready to grab him.

The crowd of warlocks and witches over crowded Lola and Dan and for that moment, Remi paced the floor thinking that maybe Danny wouldn't come after all.

His hand reached for Danny, now a centimeter away.

"Maybe…" Remi thought aloud.

"AAAH!" Danny growled as he reached the door.

"He won't." Remi continued.

"AAAH!" Danny touched the door knob.

"Co-." Remi was interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

As Danny passed it, his body transformed again to his human self, falling to the floor painfully with the spy hanging on to his body, but he held the ribbon of the cake box tightly, so as the cake entered the house, the ribbon slipped off, the box was flying through the air and everyone watched it as it fell down towards the floor.

Danny and the Spy looked up to see that the cake had slipped out of the box and hit the floor.

Tucker and Sam sighed.

Remi approached the cake, bent down to Danny and smiled softly with sheer happiness reflected upon her face as the pink blush on her cheek and the glow in her eyes. She stood up again and lifted her hands towards the cake, and like magic, the cake arose and was once again formed beautifully.

"What's up?! THE CAKES HERE!?" Dan and Lola broke through the crowd, not seeing Remi's little display of magic, smiled in joy.

Remi turned her head around and faced the crowd with a smile, scratching the back of her head. "Yep."

"My, Remi has become quite the witch." Doreen admitted.

Kennedy sipped his pop agitatedly, ignoring the cheers behind him and around him as Remi cut the cake with Danny by her side.

"Cake?" Sam offered to the spy who held an ice bag to his head, seated at the corner of the table.

"Sure. Thanks." The spy smiled.

Remi sneaked in a large bite and swallowed hard at the best cake she'd ever had. She looked up at Danny who smiled at her with a cocked eyebrow, she was the most unusual girl.


	8. DARN YOU, MEDIA!

"Hello Amity Park, this is Tiffany Snow wishing you a happy autumn and a happy 2 days before Halloween

"Hello Amity Park, this is Tiffany Snow wishing you a happy autumn and a happy 2 days before Halloween! Indeed, we are all anticipating for the day! And what beautiful atmosphere to trick or treat in! The leaves are falling as beautiful snow flakes of red and orange. So if you haven't stepped outside yet, you better." The news caster smiled, showing the camera the lovely trees. "Of course, I wouldn't advice you to go out at this moment, as a large ghost is terrorizing Amity Park."

"GRAAH!" The large gooey green ghost roared violently, throwing bits of himself at buildings and people around him. However, two flashes of light, one pink and one silver circled the ghost.

"Of course, Local heroes Danny Phantom and Ma-chick are saving the day once again." Tiffany continued.

"Somebody please stop this witch, ghost, hero identity crisis!" Jasper paused from sipping his lovely milk to groan at the television angrily watching Remi participating in such acts.

"Perhaps we can sneak an interview in with them." Tiffany Snow drew closer to the ghost.

Danny swerved passed the monster, unconsciously stopping before the news caster. "Remi! Keep shooting at him!" He yelled.

"I'm trying!" Remi yelled from above.

"Uh, Mister Phantom? Mister Phantom." Tiffany caught his attention.

"Huh?" He turned around and blinked at the T.V camera. "This really isn't he safest place for you to be in now."

"For good news casters, that isn't a problem." Tiffany heroically said. "So tell us, How does it feel to finally be recognized as a hero and not a villain."

"No seriously, you have to leave!"

"Who's your arch nemesis, and is he a danger to your loved ones?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say, you really need to go!"

"DANNY!" Remi cried.

"You need to leave!" Danny directed again.

"And Ma-chick, is there a hidden romance between you two?" Tiffany asked the final question which hit Danny powerfully.

"I… uh…" Danny stuttered.

"So it's true?" Tiffany leaned in.

"I… uh…" Sam heard Danny say through the television, looking blankly at Tiffany without a word to say.

"Is it!" Tiffany persisted.

"Well… I… I…" Danny thought and searched for words but struggled, playing with his fingers hesitantly.

At that moment, Remi forcefully kicked Danny charged Danny's head with her foot.

"OW!" Danny's head was filled with the weight of Remi who stood on his head, looking straight at the camera angrily, only noticing now that it had been here.

"So, are you and Mister Phantom really dating?" Tiffany directed the mike to Remi.

"What?! No! We're friends!" Remi yelled at the camera. "AND WE"RE DOING SERIOUS CRIME FIGHTING HERE! YOU NEED TO LEEEAAAVE!"

"And so it's been concluded, Ma-chick and Danny Phantom have yet to admit their feelings." Tiffany Snow said to the camera with a smile.

"And it's not Ma-chick!" Remi grabbed the mike and spoke to the camera. "LISTEN CLOSE! THE NAME'S WARLOCK! REEEMI WAAARLOCK!"

"PPPPPPPPPPFFF!" Jasper spit out the milk he had sipped in shock.

"Was that Remi?" Lola stepped out of the kitchen.

"NYAAAAAAAAWR!" Jasper cried loudly, jumping to the remote and to turn off the TV.

"My, friendly feline, you totally are quite the acrobat." Lola picked the relieved Jasper up in her arms.

"Whew." Jasper sighed, as he was carried to the top of the stairs.

"I… am not a strict tutor." Jasper paced the floors assertively. "Though I like to think of myself to be quite stern, I am not strict!"

Remi frowned, sitting on her bed as a slouch, watching her pet lecture her.

"And still, being quite a fluid tutor, I would like to have my orders followed!" Jasper glared at her. "That means, NO-REVEALING-YOU-IDENTITY!"

"But Jasper! I didn't reveal anything!" Remi stood up with a pout.

"Aaand, NO-GALLIVANTING-WITH-CASPER!" Jasper lifted his paw.

"Jasp-."

"NO!" The cat jumped. "EXCUSES! This ghost business will end today! If I see you on another television show, I will take away your spell book. End of story."

Remi gloomily walked through the halls of Casper High, holding her back pack messily, still hearing Jasper's voice yelling inside her head.

"Woah." Tucker jerked at the unusually gloomy sight of Remi. "Your dressed for halloween."

"You could say that Jasper's giving me a full head to toe make over." Remi sighed.

Danny closed his locker. "What did he do now?"

"Lectures." She sighed once more. "He said that putting myself out like that is dangerous. I can't do anything anymore. If he sees me do anymore ghost related things, he's taking away my spell book."

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Tucker cried.

"You didn't put yourself out though. No one knows who you are." Danny shrugged with a careless smile.

"Exactly!" Remi straightened her position.

Sam sighed. "You guys sure do fight a lot but you have a lot in common." She folded her arms. "Your talking cat's right. If you two keep flashing yourselves at TV cameras, who knows what kind of people you'll attract. Or ghosts."

"Your being paranoid, Sam." Danny shrugged.

"Well what are you guys going to do?" Tucker worriedly spoke.

"Find an oppurtunity to change Jasper's nime, take it!" Danny naively said.

"This is a recipe for disaster." Sam sighed. "You guys should really stop risking yourselves by flashing in front of cameras."

"Come on, whats the worst that could happen?" Remi naively said.

A remote smashed at a television , turning off channel seven news not to mention turn off the entire tv and break it.

"Amity Park's in danger by this ghost and all they can think about is his LOVE LIFE!?" Valerie yelled in anger. "I'll get him… this Halloween…"

"Honey? What was that sound?" Her father called from the living room.

"Nothing!" Valerie called.

"And more importantly, there are issues of Halloween at hand!" Tucker said cheerfully, walking towards the lunch table with his tray lightly placed at the palm of his hand.

"We're going trick or treating?" Remi lit up.

Tucker laughed. "Oh, Remi Remi, dear naïve Remi." Tucker said heroically. "We are too old for trick or treating. I'm talkin' about Valerie's totally hip and groovin' Halloween party that she throws every year."

"It's like trick or treating. We dress up, if that's what you mean." Sam took a sip from her milk carton.

"Anyone who's anyone's going to be there." Tucker gnashed his white teeth.

"Hm…" Remi lifted up her milk carton with a snap and sipped out of the tiny straw.

"I wouldn't really classify us as 'anyone'." Danny thought aloud.

"Valerie likes you, that's enough for me to life off of." Tucker proudly said.

"So… are you over her?" Sam hesitantly said, looking at Danny with a hopeful gleam.

"Hm. You could say that." Danny said with a small smile, watching Remi sip her milk thirstily.

Remi snapped once more, changing her outfit for possibly the 30th time. She looked in the mirror and turned to Jasper.

"Too detectivey." Jasper said, eyeing the Sherlock Holmes costume.

Remi sighed and snapped again.

"Too… pumpkiny." Jasper said, shrugging at the large pumpkin outfit.

Remi snapped once more.

"Too… frankensteiny."

"Well I have to think of something! the others will be here soon!" Remi fell on her bed.

"When you don't know what to do, go with the simplest option." Jasper raised his hind leg and slammed it against the floor, creating a loop of misty white which spread throughout the room and hit Remi and changed her outfit instantly.

Remi stood up and looked into the mirror to see a black dress that ended at her knees and sleeves that drooped down at her wrists like shadows together with black shoes and long red and white striped socks, topped off with a witch's hat. Remi laughed at Jasper's simplicity and primeval mind.

_Ding Dong_

Remi turned her head. "I guess it'll have to do."

She opened the door, holding her hat by her head. The door swung open and revealed the three with their brimming costumes.

Tucker fashioned in an outfit very much like him, a mad scientist, complete with purple gloves and a white lab suit.

To his right, Danny wore a torn brown shirt and black pants and on his head, he wore a fake knife headband that looked as if it was stabbed through his head.

And on the other side was Sam who wore sleek pants and a shirt of black and a certain accessory which would explain all other clothing she had worn, an accessory which was a headband with cat ears peering out of the top.

Speaking of cats, a familiar one had dropped down the steps to check on his apprentice but his eyes were drawn to Sam Manson.

His eyes widened. "Me-yow." He sneered. Jasper had not been a cat all his life, and even till now his heart was that of a warlocks but certain feline instincts had come upon him during his 14 years of being such a creature. A witch like girl such as Sam would already have been in Jasper's list but topped off with a cat outfit at first sighting, such a recipe could be fatal to a romantic like Jasper.

"Like the costume? Jasper picked it out." Remi smiled hesitantly.

"Very wizard of oz." Danny complimented.

"I like it. When you don't know what to do, go with the simplest option, I always thought." Sam said proudly.

"That is a commonality we both share. Remi, why did you never mention that you had such a bewitchingly intelligent friend?" Jasper stepped in, swerving his tail as he stood by Remi's foot.

Sam cocked an eye brow, looking at Jasper oddly. "That's nice…" She said hesitantly. "A cat is complimenting me…" She looked back up.

"Jasper, she's out of your species." Remi sighed but paused. "Wait a minute." Remi pulled Jasper aside. "Hold on your guys."

"Reeemi, what do I have to do to get a date with Sam?" Jasper stared at Sam.

"Depends how far your willing to go?" Remi slyly spoke.

"Far." Jasper said sternly.

"Let me fight ghosts." Remi stood up. "Even if its just one more fight. Danny needs my help."

Jasper looked at Remi strictly, thinking and pondering with difficulty.

"Let's go you guys." Remi smiled, exiting.

"We will meet again my striking friend, when the witch is not against us!" Jasper called out.

"What did you talk to Jasper about?" Danny stopped.

"Oh nothing, just a little wager to let me fight ghosts again." Remi folded her arms proudly.

"What did you do?" Tucker smiled.

"Well…" Remi said with hesitance.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sam roared.

"It's just one tiny incy wincy Christmas eve date! It's practically like taking an animal out for a walk!" Remi pleaded.

"Come on, Sam." Danny scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on what?! Do you want to spend Christmas eve with a talking cat!?"

"He's not that bad!" Remi smiled.

"REMI, HE'S A CAT!" Sam pointed out angrily. "AND PROBABLY REALLY REALLY OLD!"

"Puh-leeze! He's 17!" Remi said with a smile.

Sam's eyes widened. "Get out of here…" She said suspiciously.

"In human years…" Remi said in a whisper.

"And in WARLOCK YEARS?!" Sam leaned in.

"Eh…" Remi played with her fingers. "Six hundred and three?..." She smiled hesitantly.

"OH! SO WHEN I WAS BORN, HE WAS 589!?" Sam slammed her forehead, annoyed. "No! No way! Nada Nient! Forget it!"

Remi sighed. "Fine, I'll just sneak around…"

"Go ahead." Sam folded her arms. "I won't budge."

"This oughtta do it." Valerie clapped her hands together as she put the finishing touches to the contraption she had disguised as a satellite on the ceiling of her home.

_Ding Dong_

Valerie jerked. "Uh- hold on!"

"Valerie where are you?" Her friends cheered as the music played below her.

"Coming!" Valerie called.

She opened the door to greet her friends, wearing a wonder woman outfit. "Oh, hey Danny. Hey you guys."

"Hi." They replied.

"Wait a minute. Your that new girl that lost her way right" Valerie lit up.

"That's me!" Remi jumped up with a large grin, pointing at herself with her thumb playfully. "Thanks again for that."

"Welcome." Valerie paused as she glanced at their costumes. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Remi tilted her head.

"You're a bit… differently dressed." Valerie scratched her head, moving aside so they could see the crowd behind her.

Danny and Remi's eyes shot wide open as they saw that every male in the house was dressed as Danny Phantom and every female dressed as Ma-chi—I mean, Remi Warlock.

Paulina walked passed the door and paused, eyeing Remi's outfit, she scoffed. "Please, that is so midevil."

Remi and Danny were still speechless at the sight and could only escape a stutter.

"Now, with every student of Casper High here, every teen is safe for when I call Danny Phantom in for a fight." Valerie cleverly said.

"This is ridiculous! Every person in here is impersonating me!" Remi roared.

"And me!" Danny blinked.

Tucker and Sam also were disgusted by the site of Dash with Danny's costume, sipping punch with Paulina who wore a cheap imitation of a Remi Warlock costume.

"Well Sam, is this what you meant by how our popularity would get us known?" Danny folded his arms.

Valerie stepped out of her home, pulling out something from behind. "I've been saving this baby for a rainy day." She held the ghost thermos in her hand firmly, climbing up her tree to the ceiling she put her hand on the cap. "Now, finally, I can protect my town from the real monster." She unleashed Desiree.

"Your wish is my command!" Desiree laughed.

A cold blue breath unleashed Danny's mouth. He looked up.

"What's up?" Remi turned to him.

"There's a ghost near here. Really near here." He looked around.

"Every teen in Amity Park's in here. If this ghost is as near as you say, this could end up putting all of us in danger." Tucker pointed out.

"I'll need your help, Remi." Danny looked to the witch. And as he did, all three turned to Sam who whistled innocently folding her arms.

"I am not going on a date with him." Sam fought.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Valerie laughed evilly from above, shaking the ground and all the people in the house.

"What was that?!" Kuan cried.

Sam sweated.

"Come on, Sam." Remi pleaded.

"Please?" Danny looked at her with a small frown.

She let go of the breath she had been holding and sighed. "Fine."

Danny nodded. "Quick, find a place to transform."

"Danny? You guys don't need to hide your hero identities, just transform behind the curtains, you can walk around all you like after that." Sam pointed out. "As far as everyone in this room knows, Danny phantom and Remi Warlock is everywhere."

The two nodded and ran for the curtains.

"Going ghost!" His hair slowly turned to a sterling silver and his eyes, to a green as Danny summoned the silver loop which circled him, as the loop passed his face, he gave a cunning smirk and the loop made its way to his waist, transforming as it went.

Remi clapped her hands, popping the pink bubble which revealed her broom. She tapped her feet against the floor and created her pink boots and snapped to summon her pink gloves. Her dress grew as the pink bubble did and lastly, her witch's hat popped onto her head.

The two stepped out.

"Oh yeah!" Remi snapped and turned to Danny. "Check this out!" She plucked a hair from Danny's head.

"Ow! Yeah nice… Now can we fight the ghost?" Danny folded his arms.

"Not that!" Remi gave a quick laughter, dropping the hair into the bush of her broom.

"Beep beep!" The broom spoke in talk similar to road runner and flew around Remi.

"Got it boy?" Remi smiled.

"Beep beep!" The broom cheered.

"Since when did your broom have a voice?" Danny said as the broom mysteriously circled him.

"It's a new broom spell installment. I've been too much in the low level to understand it but I got it yesterday! My broom officially has a conscience and a protective mind over me. Not to mention a great sense of smell. Anything I drop into Pegasus, he can sniff it out a mile away." Remi winked.

"Pegasus? You named it?" Tucker examined the broom.

"Not the point. I just dropped Danny Phantom's hair in there. It's a matter of time before-" Remi was cut off.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus cheered and flew for the door.

"That happens." Remi finished her sentence.

"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus pointed at the ceiling before flying back down into Remi's hands.

"Up in Valerie's ceiling?" Danny lifted an eye brow in confusion but flew up with Remi following close behind.

ON the ceiling, they found the laughing Desiree.

"Desiree?" Danny's eyes opened widely. As Remi heard her name she stood in front of Danny.

"Don't worry! I know how to handle this!" Remi charged after Desiree, and also, closer to the machine Valerie had set up. As Remi drew closer to it, Valerie stepped out of the dark, ready in her crimson read battle suit with an unusual accessory at hand.

"I wish you wouldn't grant my wish!" Valerie yelled.

"Noo!" Desiree cried.

"Danny!" Sam threw up a ghost thermos which Danny caught. He quickly did a forward tumble and opened the thermos, catching the ghost within it.

By the time Remi tried to stop herself, she had already come within a 1 meter radius of the machine and Valerie held a red button which she pressed quickly as Remi came towards the machine, As the button was pressed, the machine shone a green light.

"What?" Remi thought aloud.

The machine unfolded into a net which trapped Remi.

"Hey!" Remi cried.

"Cry all you want, nothing will get you out of there." Valerie smiled.

Remi gritted her teeth, raising her hands, releasing a bit of magic which she had intended to use to break through the net but just when it had been unleashed, the net flashed a green light that overwhelmed Remi. As the green light brought itself to a halt, Remi felt out of breath.

"Sweet isn't it? Any display of power within the net, and it sucks it up like a vacuum." Valerie squeezed her fist tight. "It's not mine of course but… You could say I'm renting it."

"BEEP BEEP!" The broom panicked.

"Remi!" Danny drew close to the net but was stopped by Valerie.

"Stop right there!" Valerie raised the button and halted Danny. "Don't even try to get her out of there. The only way to get her is to get through me." Valerie twirled the button around her hand and stuck it between her belt, standing in a battle stance towards Danny. "So come get me."

Danny squeezed his fist tightly but took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you, Valerie."

"Oh come on." Valerie moved in circles around him. "Is it because I'm a girl? Don't be pathetic. You must have seen this coming! All that publicity! Calling you a hero!? It was only a matter of time before someone woke up and smelt the coffee and decided to reveal your true villain self to the world!"

"I don't care if I'm a villain to you or Amity Park! I just want everyone to be safe. That includes you, and Remi!"

"Woah Tiger, you almost got me with that speech of yours." Valerie stopped circling him. "But I'm not an idiot." She pulled out an ecto gun from the back of her belt, held it tight and aimed it at Danny. The pink light grew larger and shot towards him.

Danny flew up quickly and dodged the shot. He raised his palm and shot a blast at the gun, letting it crash against the floor.

It wasn't long till Valerie pulled out another weapon.

"Come on, Remi… Magic can do anything it wants you to…" Remi said to herself, raising her arms again and trying once more to break free of the net. But a greater light shone. "Aaaah!" Remi yelped.

"Remi!" Danny turned, and in his moment of sympathy, Valerie's laser got him, making him fly and hit the wall of another building.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled from below.

He groaned, regaining his energy just until Valerie aimed the gun once more. "Huh?" She shot and the laser was coming at him but he quickly flew towards the net. "Remi, don't use your power! I'll get you out of there I pro—UMPH!"

Valerie hit him once more with the gun. And once more.

"Valerie stop it!" Remi cried.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus flew towards Danny and Valerie and began hitting the hunter on the back.

"Back off!" Valerie replied with her own forceful hit which made Pegasus fly backwards.

"What's going on up there?! I can't see a thing!" Tucker threw his barrette on the floor.

Remi held the net tightly, horrifyingly watching Danny. She turned towards the edge of the building. "SAM! TUCKER!"

"Can you hear that?" Tucker looked up.

"Remi's calling us but I can't hear anything but our names!"

"Get the news crew! Sam! Tucker!" Remi hit the net in frustration, her voice could not reach them.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus rushed by her side.

"Pegasus! Please go get the news crew! Tell them to come straight here! They have to let Valerie know who's the villain and who's not!"

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus flew to the streets. "BEEP BEEP!" He cried to Sam and Tucker, nudging the end of his stick to a certain direction.

"He wants us to follow him!" Sam pointed out.

"What's the matter! Fight back!" Valerie grabbed Danny collar.

"I told you." Danny said hoarsely. "I just want everyone to be safe."

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus flew into the Channel 7 set.

"And so concludes the mystery of the missing milk, Upcoming news suggests that--." Tiffany Snow was interrupted as Pegasus flew in before her and Lance Thunder.

"Jiminy Crickets! It's a beeping broom!" Lance jumped on the table.

"You have to follow us! Danny Phantom and Remi Warlock are in trouble!" Sam cried.

"Yeah! If you go now and witness their victory, you just might get a glimpse of a Danny and Remi romantic scene!" Tucker hit his hand against their table, throwing their script papers in the air.

"Or NOT…" Sam said jealously.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus flew around them and out the door.

Tiffany stood up. "Jim! ARE YOU GETTING THIS!? FOLLOW THAT BEEPING BROOM!" Tiffany yelled at the camera man.

Valerie shot at him once more but he luckily dodged it, already having lost so much of his energy.

"Admit it! Your not who they think you are!" She aimed once more. She shot, and he dodged it, swerving to the right but losing his balance and almost falling to the floor.

"Danny! Stop! Just run away!" Remi yelled.

Danny ignored her. "Idiot, I won't leave you behind!"

"There you go again with that fake act!" Valerie yelled.

"It's not an act Valerie!" Remi persisted.

"It is! He's just too afraid to admit that he's evil!" Valerie shook Danny.

"Oh aren't you? Maybe you're too afraid to admit…" Danny said with a groggy voice. "That you've become the villain here. And that I'm actually good."

"Danny…" Remi listened sympathetically through the net.

"Maybe you're just too afraid to admit that over these months, I've become more that what you'll ever hope to be! A hero." Danny straightened his posture.

"Never." Valerie aimed the gun at him once more. "Ready…"

"Valerie!" Remi reached her hand out.

The pink light lit up within the gun. "Aim…"

"Don't!"

It grew larger and larger. "Fire." She put her finger on the trigger, ready to press.

Suddenly the loud sound of a helicopter loudly approached. "LET GO OF THE GHOSTLY BOY." Lance Thunder said through a speaker phone.

"What's all that sound?" The teens stepped out of the house.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus greeted Remi from above the helicopter.

"Pegasus!" Remi cheered.

"Holy Camole! Danny Phantom and Remi Warlock!" Dash cheered.

"Amity Park!" Tiffany snow spoke in front of the live television broad cast, where every television in Amity Park lit up. "This is Tiffany Snow, bringing you a live scene where another fight is taking place."

Valerie smirked. "My perfect chance, you will be revealed!"

"We now see local hero Danny Phantom and Remi Warlock are being fought by yet another… Evil Villain."

The words shot at Valerie like ice. "Evil Villain? He's the evil villain! He is! Not me!"

Danny smirked. "Sorry Valerie." Danny shot the gun with his ecto blast. "But you can't escape the truth."

"Go Danny Phantom!" Kuan cheered.

"Beat 'em up!!" Another roared.

"No!" Valerie fell to her knees. "I only wanted to bring Amity Park to safety!"

Danny pulled the button from her belt and pressed it with a smile, releasing Remi.

"Danny!" She stood up, teary but happily running to Danny and throwing her arms around his neck disobediently.

"Easy!" He said, falling flat on the ceiling floor.

"And yet again, love conquers all." Lance Thunder said to the camera. "I'm Lance Thunder."

"And I'm Tiffany Snow." She smiled. "And we are Channel 7 news."

A few weeks had passed by and this particular morning was awakened by a blanket of white that covered the entire land of Amity Park. Though this had waken up almost all of Amity Park, another thing had destroyed Remi's slumber.

Remi slept peacefully in her messy position, her hair was in a tangle and her body was laid sideways across the bed and the blanket had been thrown across the room during her sleep. What was to wake her was a terrifying wail.

_Ding Waaah!_

Remi frowned, ignoring the sound.

_Ding Waah!_

She ignored it again.

_Ding Waah!_

"For crying out loud, open the blasted door!" Jasper jumped up from the bed and yelled.

Remi sighed, groggily waking up and walking to open her closet door.

"Yeees—" Remi was cut off by a neatly wrapped christmas gift that shot her in the face. "OW!" She rubbed her forehead. "What was--." Just as she was about to finish her sentence, many more presents rolled in and made her fly back and hit the floor. The present rolled off her face, leaving Remi with a red square mark on her forehead. "Ow." She said hoarsely.

"It's too early to say that…" Jasper said slyly.

"Wha--." Remi was cut off again by the shower of roses that flew from the door and onto her face.

"It seems these flowers are from Kennedy." Jasper picked up the card attatched to one flower and read it aloud. "Dear Remira, I anticipate the day we meet again. These flowers are a present for you, keep them safe and always remember me. Happy Christmas."

"I'm fed up with that guy!" Remi stood up from the roses. "He could have at least plucked the torn from the stems!" She roared.

"Hey, look at that, this one's from your grandmother's sister." Jasper picked it up and read the card. "Happy late birthday and early Christmas."

"I don't know half these people." Remi sighed, looking at the names on the presents.

"They haven't contacted you in years, what do you expect?" Jasper jumped back on the bed. "Oh and, Christmas is in 3 days."

"What's your point?" Remi sighed.

"My point is that, there'll be much more presents coming until then." He smiled.

"Great…" Remi sighed. "I can feel the aching Christmas already."

"But As for me, my Christmas is going to be fabulous. My date with Sam is but 2 days away."

"Lucky her." Remi rolled her eyes.

"I should think so." Jasper glared at Remi. "I mean after all, I did make my marks in history."

"Like what?" Remi folded her arms.

"First off, I caused the titanic. And, I made the crack in the liberty bell… I also was the one who told Da Vinci to make Lisa's smile smaller."

"It's Monalisa, oh and I should warn you. Sam wouldn't appreciate those tacky white chocolate malt balls you used to give those high school witch craft girls." Remi pointed out.

Jasper gave a small glare at her, standing up snobbishly, swishing his tail at her face. Just before leaving the room, he turned his head with his nose in the air. "Speaking of presents, isn't it time you bought your Christmas presents?"

His words shot her like lightning and she stood up with her hands in her hair. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT."

"Plasmius, please! The ghost gauntlettes just aren't ready! The data just doesn't justify this experiment." Skulker spoke to Vlad who ignored his words, pulling the newly enhanced inventions in his possession and plugging it into his computer. "So I'm telling you this for the last time, if you take this risk, we could ruin our entire plans!"

"Don't be a coward. Risks are a part of laboratory science." Plasmius reminded Skulker, getting the ghost net and putting it in a bright neon green light which lifted the net effortlessly.

"Lets just reschedule, let me get Technis to work on the gauntlettes and remove the side effects!"

"Side Effects schmide effects."

"Using the gauntlettes now can cause aggression, violence, and insanity." He reminded. "Just give me two weeks!"

"Two weeks!?" Plasmius removed his shirt and made his way to the separate green light beside the net. "In two weeks, Remira would have mastered her power, getting the rest of her magic would be impossible!" He stood in the light. "Sometimes, you gotta do things yourself. Get me the Parma chloral characin."

Skulker handed him the bottle. "For what?"

"If it begins cartelization when the witch DNA hits the bloodsteam." He took the bottle in his hands. "40,000 years of evolution and we barely even tapped the vastness of human and ghost potential." He took a deep breath and drank the bottle whole, throwing it to his side.

Skulker sighed, raising his hand and pressing the button on his wrist, locking both the net and Plasmius in their place with a glass cage that surrounded them. With the gentle hits of a few more buttons, experiment was ready for action. Skulker took the ghost gauntlettes and stuck his large hands through them. He gently stuck them through the glass cage, it passed it effortlessly, and touched the net, removing a long pink vapor from the contraption. He carefully removed it and reached into the Plasmius' cage, sticking the pink vapor through his ribs.

"UGH!" Plasmius grit his teeth.

Skulker quickly pulled the ghost gauntlettes out, leaving the pink vapor within him. "Plasmius!"

"URGH!" Plasmius continued.

Skulker worriedly ran for the computer moniter. Seeing that Plasmius' muscles had experienced an increase in size and the vapor was quickly sinking into his blood stream. His body was slowly but dangerously growing twice the size it had been before. Plasmius' life meter was still strong but proceeded to a stop, showing no pulse in Vlad's body.

"That idiot!" Skulker opened the cage, shaking Vlad's body. "Plasmius! Plasmius!"

Suddenly the life meter went one again and VLad's eyes opened to reveal a deep bloodshot red in his pupils. "Side effects shmide effects." Vlad grinned, grabbing onto Skulker's shirt with his large over grown hand and throwing him against the wall.

Skulker groaned, standing to see the newly changed Plasmius, tightening his fists in overwhelming power. "Welcome back." Skulker grinned.

"Done!" Remi lifted her hands up, holding the final 'hand made scarf' she had built for her three best friends. She looked at the handy work, poorly made several holes built within it, She frowned. "It's the thought that counts." She reminded herself.

"Remi! You're late for school!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"What?!" Remi stood up, getting caught in the ball of yarn, tripped on the floor painfully, making all the objects in the room jump up.

"Ah, winter! The season of peace and serenity." Lancer started.

"Didn't he say that last time for autumn?" Sam rested her chin on her palm.

The doors swung open, revealing Remi who pulled off her yellow scarf and threw her pink winter coat to the floor.

"Sorry, I'm—

"LATE? Again?" Lancer sighed, not lifting his head from the chalk board. "You have a knack for being late at the beginning of seasons."

Remi raced to her seat with a small smile, though a girl in trouble she was at this point, the joy of all the snow outside had still been left in her place. She was a happy soul and could find even the smallest reason to be happy about something.

"Your late again?" Danny cocked an eye brow.

"This time, it wasn't because of Jasper."

"What was it then?" Sam asked as a whisper.

"Getting me my Christmas present?" Tucker grinned.

Sam and Danny turned to Tuck and gave him a small glare.

"What?" Tucker said innocently.

"All of yours, actually." Remi smiled.

The speakers in front of the chalk board went on. "Hello everyone! This is principal Ishiyama greeting you from… the principal's office! First off, I would like to congratulate the debate team for winning against those nasty BRENT HIGH BLUE BIRDS! Yes! And would also like to announce that the Christmas Dance will be taking place on Christmas Day! For more details, please look at the bulletin board across the canteen. Thank you very much!"

"The Christmas Dance, huh?" Tucker day dreamed as he made his way to the lunch table.

"Just another excuse for hopeless teens to drool and groan over." Sam rolled her eyes, following Tuck with a tray of tofu.

"I don't know about that." Danny followed.

As Remi was next in line to sit down, she paused, taking a glimpse of Paulina and taking a deep breath. "Hold on you guys, I think I should apologize to Paulina for hogging you guys during her birthday."

"So, I'm crossed between my emerald green dress and my green dress. They're both so different." Paulina started, talking with Star at her lunch table.

Dash took the last bite of his banana and threw the peel on the floor before Remi.

"Hey, Paulina, I--." Remi was cut off, tripping on the lunch table and accidentally throwing her tray on Paulina's back along with her apple sauce, carton of orange juice, and pb&j sandwhich. Remi looked up with a worried expression.

Sam smacked her forehead.

The students around them gasped.

Paulina stood up, eyeing Remi who stood helplessly on the floor. "Remi Murdok."

"I-I-I!" Remi stood up.

Paulina kept her anger within, containing it as she swerved and headed for the bathroom. "She'll pay. Oh, she'll pay."

"You sure apologized to her." Danny walked up from behind with his arms folded.

"I-I-I…" Remi looked into the distance blankly.

Paulina exited the cubical with a brand new pink shirt and swung the door open and hit it against the other cubical violently. "That ding headed, fashionably challenged, idiotic, new girl!"

"So like, what are you going to do now?" Star asked, assisting her friend to the sink where Paulina glared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to steal her date." Paulina smirked. "Then we'll see who's laughing now!"

There was a silence.

"Does that mean I can ask Dash out?" Star grinned innocently.

"Christmas eve lalalalalala." Mrs. Murdok cheered, decorating the room with holly while a mystic new age version of "Jingle Bells" played.

"Morning mom!" Remi ran down the stairs, holding her back pack.

"Morning, emerald eyes." Her mother smiled cheerfully. "Oh, I have to get going soon."

"Where?" Remi grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"To the demonstration, we're holding a strike at the mall against those horrible men who keep innocent reindeer chained up in bells as decoration." Her mother sighed.

"That's nice!" Remi smiled. "Morning, Jasper!"

"She loves me, loves me not." He whispered to himself lovingly, plucking each petal from a daisy.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Remi said with an apple in her mouth, grabbing a messily knit magenta colored sweater which she stuck through Jasper's head, killing his daisy in the process.

"Hmmmm." Remi hummed, skipping down the street. "Oh, Good morning Sam!" She spotted Sam in the distance, riding her scooter rather slowly. "I said: GOOD MORNING SAM!" She yelled, running next to her and yelling in her ear.

"Nothing good about it." Sam sighed.

"And why not?" Remi reached into her back as she spoke.

"Christmas eve… horrible… date…" Sam sighed.

"Oh, that's right." Remi looked up from her bag. "Well, I have something to cheer you up though." She grabbed a purple scarf and handed it to her friend.

"Th-thanks." Sam smiled hesitantly, taking look at the badly made handiwork.

"If it makes you feel any better, once you get used to Jasper, he's not that bad." Remi added.

"Thanks, oh well, I'd take going on a date with a talking cat than having to go to school and watch Paulina throw herself at Danny." She sighed.

"Throw herself?" Remi repeated.

"Yeah, ever since you hailed that stuff at her yesterday, she's been suddenly interested in him."

"Oh."

"You don't care?" Sam turned.

"Why should I? Danny should be able to make his own decision. Nothing I say will change that." Remi smiled.

"I don't know about that." Sam thought aloud.

"Hey you guys." Tucker greeted them at the entrance.

"Hi! Merry Christmas Eve." Remi gave Tucker his red scarf and he accepted it graciously.

"Awesome!" Tucker took a good look at it. "… ish?"

"Where's Danny?" Remi reached in her bag.

"Oh… See, uh… Danny's…" Tucker scratched his head.

Behind Tucker, Paulina rested on Danny's locker.

"Sorry Paulina." Danny repeated.

"But you didn't even come to my birthday party. The least you could do is go to the dance with me." Paulina pouted.

"I know it sounds bad if you say it like that."

Remi approached the two.

"So, that means you won't come?" Paulina asked.

"What? Yeah." Danny said.

"Yeah you will?" Paulina lit up.

"What, no!"

"No, you wouldn't mind? Great!" Paulina turned and ran for her locker. She stopped and turned her head around and gave Danny a small smile, and glanced at Remi slyly as she spoke. "See you at the dance, date."

Danny had his hand reached out to her in confusion. "No! Wait…"

Remi sunk her gift back in her bag, took a deep breath and said cheerfully:

"Morning Danny." She walked to her locker.

"Remi, wait—" Danny was cut off by the school bell.

_Is she angry? _Danny thought to himself, looking at Remi who stood on the other side of the line.

Miss Felucca blew her whistle, signaling for Tucker and Remi to go through the obstacle course first. As Remi went through the tunnel, she stood up too quickly and hit her head at the top of the tunnel, making a large DING sound which everyone heard. "Ow…" She whispered.

_She seems normal…_ Danny thought, seeing her rub her head as she exited. _She hasn't looked at me since the locker incident though…_

As Remi followed Tucker to finish the obstacle course, she glanced in Danny's direction.

Danny held his breath. _She's not angry! She looking at me isn't she? _

As he thought that, Remi quickly directed her attention to something else.

_What was that? _Danny let go of his breath.

As Remi stood back in line, she took another glance.

_Not angry! _Danny cheered in his head.

She quickly looked away.

_Angry…_

She looked once more.

_Not angry!_

And frowned, looking back away.

_Angry!_

This continued in a struggling battle of glances and look-aways, creating tangles in Danny's mind.

_Not angry!_

_Yes, angry._

_Not angry!_

_Okay, so she is…_

_Not!_

_Yes._

_Not!_

_Yes._

Until Miss Felucca blew the whistle loudly to his face. "MISTER FENTON, I SAID: YOUR UP!!"

"Oh right!" Danny jumped.

The final school bell rang again and Danny watched Remi as she headed for the exit.

"Remi!" Danny chased after her with a hand before him.

"Yeah?" Remi turned around with her hands behind her back, curling her right leg behind her left.

"A-about the christmas dance…" Danny started out, drawing his hand back.

"Oh yeah. I had to talk to you about that." Remi said looking up, remembering her important message.

"You did?? Well… What is it?" Danny had anticipated for certain words escape Remi's lips which were very unlikely to come out.

"Mister Lancer was thinking of making my parents the chaperones, I need some help with getting them out of Casper High." She laughed. "I don't want to be publically humiliated."

Danny paused in shock and disappointment, still from movement and at loss for words. "Sure…"

"Yeah. See ya then." Remi turned around.

"Wait." Danny still did not move but looked at her seriously.

"Huh?" She glanced behind her.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." She gnashed her white teeth.

Danny gritted his teeth and laughed through them frustrated, running his hands through his hair. "Frustrating." He said in a cold whisper to himself.

"What?" Remi frowned.

"Nothing." Danny shrugged.

"WHAT?" Remi took a step forward.

"Frustrating!" Danny repeated loudly.

"Me?!"

"Honestly? YES YOU!" He stretched out his head and yelled at her angrily.

Remi replied with a ghastly growl. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing! You asked what I meant by frustrating didn't you?!"

"Well you don't have to yell at me!"

"I'm not! You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Ugh!" They both growled in unison.

"This conversation was just getting civilized! You make everything a fight!" Remi folded her arms.

"It's not that simple." Danny folded his arms.

"Yeah, because you complicate things!"

"Tell me about it!" He said sarcastically. "Just when I start thinking WHY DID I HATE HER BACK THEN, something like this happens and I suddenly remember everything about you that is completely UN CUTE!" Danny said beneath his breath.

"Then why don't you go fight with Paulina? You're taking her to the Christmas dance aren't you? I'm sure your arguments with her would be much less un cute." She snarled.

"Ha! So you are bothered by it!" Danny pointed egotistically.

"By what?!" She threw her hands on her hips.

"The person that'll be holding this arm to the dance tonight!" Danny pointed at himself with a frown.

"Oh what a pity for me!" Remi rolled her eyes. "I hope you have fun with Paulina, Danny." She swerved and marched away from Danny who stood hopelessly watching her leave.

"Way to go Fenton…" he smacked his forehead once the thought had dawned on him.

The eaves dropping cat announced with a feline like laugh, jumping down on top of a near by dumpster and elegantly making it's way towards Danny, sly with his movements of a jungle panther.

"Way to go indeed." He gnashed his white fangs. "You know, I came here to sabotage the relationship between the two of you but I guess you could do that all on your own."

"You caught me at a bad time." Danny replied with a scoff.

"Oh please!" Jasper threw his head back in laughter, quick with the same elegant movements, he circled Danny. "Trying to ask a girl out to a dance and ending up insulting her _and _announcing that he'll be taking another girl to that very same dance. Typical ghost boy. A classic Danny Phantom move."

"Well if I'm such a failure then why do you insist on spying one me all the time?"

"That was just what I was asking myself." The cat stood up and hopped back on the dumpster. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned only his head and looked at Danny with a smile. "Before I go off on my lov-e-ly date, we both know helping you and Remi make up would be the last thing I'd do but I'll just give you this hint about Remi."

Danny cocked an eye brow, eager to listen to Jasper while his blue eyes were drawn by the mystifying cat who turned back his head and spoke with a clever tone:

"Remi is a little… no, very, dense. No amount of hinting will get her to realize your feelings about her. You want her to know? Explain it to her in plain English." With that, Jasper lunged into the air and progressed by running with his four paws across the roof of a building.

Remi dropped bag on the floor of her room, making her way through all of the nicely wrapped gifts, and with struggle, walking to her bed.

Danny flung his body on his bed and let out a large sigh. "So much for Merry Christmas…" Danny reached for his coffee table and gently took in his hand a neatly wrapped green package topped off with a red ribbon.

The day of the dance had arrived and sky had already turned dark of evening.

"So you really took her here?" Sam folded her arms over her purple and black dress.

"What was I supposed to do? I'm thinking of apologizing to Remi when she comes." Danny said, guiltily tightening his red tie.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." Remi groggily said, waking up from her nap.

"Blue jay feather, What are you doing not ready yet for the Christmas dance? Your father and I were ready half an hour ago!" Her mother rested on the door with her arms folded before her.

"I don't think I'll go." Remi yawned again. "I'm really sleepy. And I think I might be coming up with a cold."

"Oh no…" Her mother approached her daughter who closed her eyes and summoned a heat spell which she transferred to her forehead. "Endangered polar bears! You are burning up!"

"It worked?" Remi lit up. "Oh yeah. Ahem—ahem… Sorry, mom." She laid back down in bed.

"Well, see you then." Her mother left the room, letting Jasper enter before closing the door.

"Lying?" Jasper slyly jumped onto the bed.

"I wasn't lying! I really am sleepy." Remi forced her eyes closed but slowly opened them again.

"Danny? Danny? I need more punch." Paulina waved her hand.

"I'll give that girl a punch." Sam raised her fist.

"Sam! It's okay." Danny calmed her down.

"Dude, I wouldn't count on Remi coming. I mean, her parents are already here to chaperone." Tucker pointed out.

The clock ticked. With each second making it more difficult for Remi to stand up but also making it more easier for Remi to want to attend the party.

"It's not too late." Jasper said, reading a novel in front of him, not looking up.

Remi buried herself beneath the blankets.

"The new girl is no where in sight." Paulina slyly said. "That means I officially showed her!"

Danny sighed, putting the present in his pocket.

Remi peaked her head out of the blankets for a moment. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Danny's present. Her eyes widened. "Danny's present!" Remi jumped out of bed, flinging the bed sheets which were thrown over Jasper's head, making him struggle to get out. "I _have_ to go now!" Remi grabbed it.

Meanwhile, a menace flew in the direction of Amity Park with a sinister laugh echoing throughout his surroundings.

Remi looked at herself in the mirror, a messy girl with her hair in a tangle and with popsicle pajamas. She frowned. "You know, I'm not even going to get dressed! I'm just going to run in there and throw him the present!"

"It's seven o'clock…" Jasper said, looking at the clock.

"ALREADY!?" Remi jumped in shock, quickly snapping at her outfit and changing into the dress she had intended to wear to the party.

Plasmius laughed as he reached Amity Park. "The power!" He screamed, throwing beams and ecto blasts at near by buildings and cars. "I like it!"

Rebecca- Meg and Dia

The DJ played a separate song.

1:07

The doors swung open to reveal the beautiful girl who paused in awe at the number of shocked looks she was getting from the people. Danny was the last to look up but his shock was the greatest among all. Their shock flourished on the mere greatness of her beauty. Remi was a beautiful girl to begin with but this particular evening, she had her hair in a somewhat messy braid at the back, with small strands falling from their place. And her outfit was a beautiful glowing white dress that hung from spaghetti straps and ended above her knees.

Paulina broke her gaze and made it her mission to break Danny's as well. "D-danny! Why don't you get me some punch?"

Remi directed her attention to Danny, giving him a sad smile which he exchanged. As Remi took a step the ground began to shake.

And a cold breath escaped Danny's lips. "A ghost…" Danny thought aloud. He then quickly ran to Sam and Tucker. "Sam, Tucker, I need you to keep Remi here. I'll deal with the ghost myself."

He then ran for the exit.

"Going Ghost!" Danny transformed, heading for the sky.

"Where's Danny going?" Remi ran to the two.

"He said there's a ghost near by or something. He wants to battle it himself."

"What?" Remi turned and followed Danny, going through the same exit as he did.

"Danny?" Remi called, finding that the exit led to a dark alley.

"HAHAHAHA!" She heard a sinister laugh followed by the shaking of the floor. The toppling floor caused her to loose her balance and trip, hitting her head on a near by dumpster and slowly losing her vision as it blurred to darkness. But the last thing she saw were two large boots hovering above the floor and flying down the street.

"AAAH!" Danny heard cries of citizens as they saw Plasmius violently destroy vehicles and buildings.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He laughed.

"Plasmius?" Danny's eyes widened at the changed enemy. He flew in from behind, resting on the wall behind the busy menace.

"Hm?" Plasmius grinned, sensing Danny's presence behind him. Plasmius raised his fist and let go of his fingers, spreading them and shooting a beam at Amity Bank. The people with in it screamed with terror as the beam made its way to the safe and burst through the thick metal. "Float" He said, raising his hands before the bags of coins in the safe.

"Hey! That's Remi's power!" Danny cried out to himself.

Vlad sneakily, turned to Danny, throwing bags of coins which Danny dodged, flying to different walls of the buildings. He through one more bag as the Phantom flew above him, taking more handfuls and throwing them at Danny. Danny held his breath and took a risk, performing a move he normally did not trust himself with, he duplicated himself, dodging each of the bags of coins. He merged back into one and grabbed one of the bags thrown at him.

"Here's your change!" Danny threw it back at Plasmius who threw his hand forward and eliminated the flying bag. Danny frowned at the sight, his enemy had gotten stronger, too strong.

"Amity Park, Breaking news! Large ghost menace invades our city, destroying vehicles and buildings." Tiffany snow announced.

"Jack! We have to do something!" Mady stood up from her couch.

"What? But I wanna finish my turkey sandwhich." Jack groaned.

"Your poultery dish can wait! OUR CHILDREN'S LIVES ARE IN DANGER!" Mady grabbed her husband.

Plasmius grinned, turning to grab five more bags in each hand, throwing them at Danny simultaneously.

"STAY CALM AMITY PARK! WE HAVE COME TO ELIMINATE THE GHOSTS!" Mady arrived with a large ghost sucking gun with Jack following close behind.

"NOBODY MOVE! Or I will be forced to place you in ghost destroying oblivion!" Jack raised his arms.

"Beware, ghost fiend!" Mady raised her gun.

Plasmius grinned, throwing a few bags in their direction, hitting Jack a few times but missing Mady as she swiftly dodged each shot. When that plan failed, Plasmius raised his fist and blew their weapons out of their hands.

"Plan B!" Mady rejoiced.

"DUCK!" Jack cried.

Danny fought against the bags, dodging shots by flying to different directions, and shooting the rest with his ecto blasts, unleashing the coins within the cotton bags to the floor. And as Danny beat the attacks Plasmius threw at him, he occasionally threw some blasts in Plasmius' direction. Naturally, Plasmius avoided every shot, using his ghostly powers to turn transparent and even fight the blasts back with one of his own, throwing it back at Danny who barely avoided them.

"Oh no." Danny thought aloud, being able to only defend himself and barely fight against Plasmius.

Vlad grinned, taking the chance to throw one more bag at Danny.

"Ah!" Danny cried as Plasmius successfully made him fall to the ground.

"HAH!" Plasmius rejoiced.

As his body hit the floor, a coin rolled in Jack's crouching position. He looked up, and sneakily grabbed one coin.

"Up-up-up." Mady knocked the coin away from him.

"Ow!" Jack cried.

"You're really starting to get me on my nerves." Plamius grabbed Danny, locking his hands in place with his large palms.

"I have a knack for that." Danny joked.

"Not anymore." Plasmius raised his fist, spreading his fingers and unleashing a tiny glow which would soon perish Danny Phantom.

Danny saw the glow and quickly and sneakily took action, reaching his foot for a near by coin and gliding against it quickly, making it, for a second, fly in the air.

"Huh?" Plasmius glanced at the coin which flew in Danny's direction.

"Ah!" Danny cried, kicking the coin to Plasmius eye.

"Darn it!" Plasmius dropped Danny, throwing his head back in the pain, the coin had hit his eye in the pupil painfully.

Taking the moment of Plasmius's weakness, Danny grabbed a near by bicycle, throwing it towards Plasmius and also throwing an ecto blast soon after Plasmius realized the rolling bike. Vlad raised his arms and tore the bike apart before it would him but was shot by the ecto blast soon after, making his body fly across the street and hit a near by taxi, making large dents in the metal.

"AAH!" The people screamed, rushing out of the taxi before plasmius grabbed the vehicle and tore the doors and hoods apart, throwing them at Danny who flew violently to dodge the shots.

"Boy!" Danny took his breath. "That must have been some work out you took." He flew back in action, forgetting his shock of his enemy's great strength.

"Wh-what?" Remi stood up from the floor, taking with her Danny's present and groggily taking her head in her hand and walking for the streets. She looked up and took a step back in shock of the damage before her. Not far, she heard the sirens of police cars.

"Put your hands up!" The police man cried, standing before his opened door and holding a gun cautiously aimed at him.

Plasmius growled.

"What's going on?" Remi said aloud, walking towards the crime scene to see Plasmius.

Vlad grinned. "Float." He said sinisterly.

"Remi!" Danny reached out.

"Hey, that's my po-woah!" Remi was cut off as her body was raised to Vlad's possession.

"Don't follow me." Plasmius addressed the police men and flew down the streets.

Danny quickly followed.

Plasmius flew to the top of a building.

"Let go of me!" Remi roared.

"Hand her over!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

"Of course!" Vlad grinned, dropping Remi. "Butter fingers." He shrugged.

"Remi!" Danny flew.

"The present!" Remi cried, dropping it below her. As she reached the ground, Remi put her hands before her face to avoid the wind. She then raised her hands and put two fingers in her mouth, blowing to release a loud whistle.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus flew out of Remi's room, flying towards his companion.

Danny paused once he saw Pegasus fly beneath Remi and carry her throughout the sky and soon hover before him.

"Leave now! It's too dangerous for you!" Danny cried out to Remi.

"Are you kidding? You need my help more than anything right now!"

"Don't you get it? He's here because he wants you! If you leave now maybe he'll leave for good this time." Danny stared at her strictly. "Y-you have to let me protect you!"

Remi looked down, thinking it over, she looked back up at him and gave him a worried look. "Alright."

"Sorry to interrupt but there's so much to do in such little time." Plasmius approached the two.

"Now!" Danny yelled.

Remi nodded and flew away.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Plasmius reached out his hand. "Flo-UMPH!" he was cut off by Danny who threw an ecto blast to his stomach, knocking him against the building painfully.

He growled. "That's it!" Plasmius rose. "If you hadn't been so selfish, Remira's time in my lab would have just been quick and painless but now that you've really ticked me off, I'm going to make it nice… and slow."

Danny grit his teeth. "You wont get her! Not with me in your way."

As Remi reached her house she paused.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus cried.

"My present! We have to get it back!" Remi directed Pegasus back but the broom halted.

"BEEP BEEP!"

"I know it's dangerous but we need to get it back!"

"And what makes you think I won't?" Plasmius grinned.

Remi approached the two sneakily, flying down below them to grab the present.

"Because I'll do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Danny said.

"Danny?" Remi paused as the grabbed the present, looking up.

"And you think your power is strong enough to stop me?"

Danny looked to the side, pondering. "I'm not so sure."

"Hm." Plasmius grinned.

"But." Danny looked up.

Remi listened from below.

"But I know that the feeling I get whenever Remi's in trouble, or that rush I feel in my veins whenever she calls my name is enough for me to balance on."

Remi gazed at him from below in awe.

"BEEP BEEP!" Pegasus cried.

"Okay." Remi hopped on her broom and flew back to her home, still in shock of Danny's words.

Plasmius threw his head back in laughter. "You are truly an amazing creature, Daniel, you and I are not so different."

"I'm not anything like you, you're a murderer!" Danny said.

"I'm half ghost. Same recipe as you."

"Not lately… Why do you have Remi's powers." Danny tightened his fist.

"Ah, the ghost net." He said slyly.

"The ghost net? Valerie's net? You gave that to her?"

"Clever isn't it? And with the little power it took from Remi, it turned me into this cesspool of power! And that's just the beginning!" He laughed.

"I won't let you get her!"

"I'm tired of your persistence!" Vlad roared. "But then again, its just another factor that makes you more like me."

"We're completely different!"

Plasmius began circling Danny. "Well, I chose my path and you chose the way of a hero. But your foolish decision can always be re-thought."

"It's not foolish."

"What? Flying around Amity Park, dressed in costumes and fighting amateur ghosts from time to time? Of course its foolish. And so they found you amusing for a while, the people of the city. And I suppose Remi did too."

Danny looked up, listening to Plasmius fearfully.

"But in spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother?"

"Because it's right!"

"Here's the real truth. The path you've chosen, the path of a hero will only lead you causing the deaths of countless guilty individuals and in your path, also kill a few innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until you're dead! Is that what you want?! And while you be who you have chosen to be. The woman you love, care for, Remi, will end up being the one who pays for your choices."

Danny looked down, denying his words or at least trying hard to.

"Listen! I could squash you like a bug right now. But I'm offering you a choice! Hand her over to me before she gets seriously hurt and I will make our experiment quick and painless." Plasmius smiled. "What do you say?"

"Never!" Danny looked up.

"That's what you say now but remember, no matter what you do. No matter how hard you try. The ones you love will always be the ones who pay."

Danny closed his eyes, opening them with a glare. "You're wrong! I'll prove you wrong!"

Plasmius grinned. "Think about it! Hero!" He fly away into the horizon.

Remi sat in the darkness, in the foot ball field, trying hard to ignore the music that played in the building. The lights of the field lit up the setting barely, showering Remi in light as she sat on the bleachers, heavily holding her head.

A stranger approached her, making his way into the light.

Remi stood up. "Who's there?"

"Easy." Danny revealed himself, still in his phantom form he approached her. "He's gone."

"For good?" Remi said, trying to take her mind off the playing music in the high school.

"I-I don't know."

There was a silence.

"Oh yeah." Remi turned to grab something on the bleachers. It her a present, wrapped in yellow paper and tied together with a pink ribbon. She handed it to Danny. "It is Christmas right?"

He smiled, taking it in his hand. "I would give you my present now but if I would have brought it with me, it would've been in smokes by now."

"I understand." Remi smiled.

There was a silence except for the slow dance music in the background.

"Listen." Danny put the present down for a moment. "I never meant to take Paulina to the dance."

"But you—

"I know… what I said, I didn't mean it. You get me so worked up some times, I say things I don't mean!" Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

Remi smiled warmly.

"What I'm trying to say is that…" Danny took a small breath. "I meant to ask yo--"

"You look taller than you are…" Remi said before he could finish his sentence, gazing at him, taking a step forward.

There was a small silence. "I hunch.. sometimes."

"You shouldn't." She took another step forward. "Do you want to dance?"

"Now?" Danny blinked.

"Y-yeah." She smiled.

Danny took a look at himself. "Well, I can't go in there now. I look like a wreck."

"We can do it here." Remi said shyly.

"O-okay." Danny gulped. Confusedly taking a step forward.

Remi smiled, guiding his hands to the correct position. She put one of his severed hands on her hip, holding the other while putting her separate hand on his shoulder.

Her took another large gulp. "Hold on." He said, backing away. He closed his eyes and turned transparent, erasing his appearance. "Better." He said, taking a step forward again and taking back the position they had started in.

Remember me this way- Jordan Sparks.

The music played and Danny held tightly to her, taking a breath of her hazel brown hair. His mind was shot by a look of Plasmius and the things he had told him. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries, the ones he loves will always be the ones who will pay.

Danny sighed, looking up at his ceiling from his comfortable bed. He sat up, taking a look out the window and glancing at Remi's house. "I want to tell you the truth." He began. "So here it is. I feel this way about you anymore." He said with a heavy head. "It's not that easy!" He yelled at himself, sitting back on his bed. "Jasper was right… everything I've done… has just put her in more danger. If anything, I've drawn Plasmius closer to her…" He tightened his fist. "If she got hurt I could never forgive myself. I wish I could tell her how I felt. But the truth is… No matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. The ones I love will always be the ones who pay."


	9. She's falling for him

Remi sighed

Remi sighed.

Jasper sat on the floor, reading a book before him.

Remi sighed once more.

Jasper irritated, ignored her.

Remi sighed once more.

"Okay fine, what is it?" Jasper stood up.

"Jasper." Remi started, looking into the distance. "You know I have a very special feeling toward you. You're my teacher, my pet, my father, sometimes… you sort of represent my whole family."

"Well, I wouldn't want to toot my own horn." Jasper sat up proudly.

"But you wont mind, would you, if I told you that I've been thinking about a whole other person since yesterday?"

"Oh." Jasper fell back down and grabbed his book.

"It's just that no one makes me as mad as Danny does but at the same time, he can get me so worried about him. And ever since yesterday, I haven't heard a word from him. It's driving me crazy!" Remi laid down on her bed, pretending she was at a therapy session. "What do you suppose it means." She sat up.

"I'd rather not say." Jasper continued reading.

"I knew you wouldn't know… Maybe it's a witch thing." Remi laid back down.

Jasper cocked an eye brow at her quite idiotic remark. "For what it's worth I know he's thinking about you just as much as you are of him right now."

"How do you know?" Remi sat by her feline pet's side.

"It's just a thing called common sense which the great god had decided to give you not much of." Jasper sat up.

Remi looked at him with a cocked eye brow and a blank expression.

Jasper sighed. "Lets just say that somewhere in a far away kingdom—or rather, next door—there is a young man waiting for you to realize your true feelings, and when they will be discovered, you will grant the young prince a kiss which will ultimately define you two as two but individuals who have cleared up their hidden feelings and consciences." Jasper announced dramatically.

Remi looked away in deep thought. "Are you saying he wants to kiss me?"

Jasper looked at her blankly. "Why are you so literal?"

I wanna wake up where you are- Goo Goo Dolls

Remi sat with her head in her hands, looking out the window with a long sigh.

Danny sat in the same position on his bed.

Sam went on the computer, seeing neither Danny nor Remi online, she closed the window with a heavy head.

Tucker sat in his desk, seeing Danny and Remi's seats empty.

Jasper stood up from the floor to greet Remi but sadly sat back down after finding no greeting in her direction.

"What's up with the two of you? Your avoiding each other and the entire school." Sam folded her arms, addressing Remi who ignored her, looking out the window.

"There's just a lot of stuff to think through." Remi shrugged.

"We both know that you like Remi a lot." Tucker looked at Danny with his arms akimbo and Danny pursed his lips to the side, sadly admitting. "And all I'm saying is… A once in a lifetime love…"

Remi looked down.

"Comes once in a lifetime." Tucker finished his sentence.

Danny stepped out of his home, followed by Remi. The two walked different directions, not noticing each other pass. The two walked through the town with their heads at their feet and their hands in their pockets or behind their backs. And soon, unconsciously had led each other to the same place.

The two stood in front of each other speechless beyond all reason. Beside a flowing river in an isolated part of Amity Park

"Hey." Remi started with a weak smile.

"Hi." Danny replied.

"I haven't seen you in some time." Remi skipped a near by rock on the river before her with Danny by her side, gazing into the water.

"I haven't seen you either." He said sadly, guiltily being in her presence.

"I guess we've both been avoiding each other." Remi admitted.

"For different reasons?" Danny said as a worried stutter.

"Hopefully not." Remi stood up. "I… thought a lot." She looked down, putting her hands behind her back. "And… Let me just say it was driving me crazy that I wasn't hearing from you!"

Danny looked up at her in shock.

"I… don't quite know how to explain. It's just that, suddenly everything around me seemed different in some way, it was only a matter of time till I realized that everything was starting to remind me of you and I--…" Remi said with struggle, still looking down.

Danny stood up, still in shock.

"And I know I hated the moon last night because it was so beautiful and you weren't there to see it with me and I… think that was when I realized that the feeling I was feeling wasn't some witch side effect. If you've felt the same way about a person, I don't need to explain it to you, if you haven't, I can't explain it to you." She looked up at him. "What I'm trying to say is that, well…" She looked him straight in the eyes, taking a deep breath. "I think that I've fallen in love with you."

Danny thought. He closed his eyes and swallowed his shock and happiness somewhere deep within him so the strict and strong part of him would soon surface, to help him deal with what he had to say next. "I can't."

"You can't… can't what?" She gave a weak smile.

"Tell you why… I mean, there's so much to tell."

"Yeah… I suppose there is."

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you and I will always be there to protect you."

Remi nodded with a worried expression.

"I promise you that. I will always be your friend."

Remi nodded with difficulty. "Only a friend? Danny Fenton?"

"That's all I have to give." He tightened his fist behind him, painfully watching her force a smile on her sweet face.

The river glided beautifully, making tiny ripples around the rocks that blocked its way. The river watched, the difficulty in their conversation as it also watched Danny pass Remi and walk away, then run, along with the river.

Danny held his heart in his hand and ran for the farthest alley he could find, where he would rest on the wall and breathe deeply. As he caught his breath and swallowed the rejection deep within him, he heard from a far the sirens of a fire truck. He sighed, putting his head down and running his fingers through his hair.

"My baby's in there! My baby!" A woman yelled from outside her burning apartment.

"I can't let you go in there! The ceiling's about to collapse!" The fireman stood in her way, pushing her back from the smoking walls.

"Somebody save my baby!" The woman cried.

"It's Danny Phantom!" Another woman pointed at the sky.

"Save my baby, please!" The woman yelled at Danny who did not need an invitation to the burning building. He broke through one of the windows, kicking through the glass.

The woman watched behind the arms of the fire man, looking up at the broken window with her fists tightened around a handkerchief. The fireman too, looked up at the building hopefully but soon let out a sigh. At that moment, a large flame burst through the ceiling and threw pieces of bricks onto the floor.

"No!" The woman wailed, but as she did, Danny flew from the door way, holding a child wrapped up in an ashy blanket.

"He's just fine." Danny said before handing the baby over to her mother.

The woman looked at her child's face and squeezed him tight. "God bless you, Danny Phantom."

"AAAH!" Another terrifying cry was heard from the apartment, making Danny's head turn.

"Oh my gosh, someone's still up there!" The other woman put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Go, kid!" the fireman yelled. Danny flew into the open window, closing his eyes as a flame burst before him.

"Where are you?" Danny coughed, flying through the smokes.

"Help!" The woman screamed louder.

"I'm here! Don't worry! You'll be safe!" Danny walked towards a woman wrapped in a blanket. He slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Aaah!" The woman turned around to reveal herself to be Plasmius, who grinned and swerved his hand into Danny's face, making him fly back against the wall.

"You're pathetically predictable." He removed the blanket from his body and threw it into the bursting flames, walking towards the groggy Danny who stood up with difficulty. "What about my generous offer!? Are you going to hand her over to me, or not?"

"The answer is a giant N.O, fruit loop. I understand that my presence around her is dangerous but that doesn't mean I won't protect her." Danny took his stance.

"Wrong answer!" Plasmius gnashed his white fangs and raised his arms, blasting several strong ecto blasts in his direction.

"Oh, boy." Danny sighed just before transforming himself into a translucent being. As the blasts passed through him, he quickly undid the transparent spell and threw one of his blasts himself which Plasmius dodged easily and quickly threw another one soon after another one of Danny's was released.

The boy flew his body back and let Vlad's ecto blast pass him. As Danny bent almost to the floor he threw a few more at his feet but Vlad only kicked them back with one of his own.

Danny stood back up and swerved to the right to avoid one blast but could only raise one arm in defense but got a cut on his arm as the other ecto blast sliced through his skin. "Ah!" Danny threw another one which hit Plasmius in the chest, throwing his balance off.

Vlad quickly stood up and raised his fist again but saw no one before him; he looked out at the open window. "Nobody says no to me and gets away with it!"

"Remi, are you alright? You haven't said a word throughout the whole field trip." Sam disappointedly pointed out.

Remi straightened her position and gave a timid smile. "I'm just tired."

Danny sunk in his seat as he heard the girls behind him talk.

Suddenly a large crash was heard beside the bus, the metal railing beside them of Amity Bridge had been exploded off by Plasmius.

"What was that!?" The students stood up to look out their window, seeing cars behind them swerve and hit each other at the shock of the explosion.

The students of Casper High in their safe seats of their school bus, driving over Amity Bridge, a tall and brilliant structure of red that stood 80 dangerous feet over a brilliant rocky lake. Beside the bridge, a cable car filled with children circled the city. Plasmius flew as the cable car did, greeting the children with a large grin before flying to another part of Amity Bridge.

"So let me get this straight… meat can be fattening?!" Jack said slowly to Remi's father who nodded blankly.

"Oak tree, listen to this." Mrs. Murdok turned up the television volume.

"Oh my goodness." Mady approached the television.

"There's a terrible commotion over at Amity Bridge! Another ghost is terrorizing Amity Park!" Lance Thunder cried.

"All people in their homes are advised to stay where they are." Lance was heard at the Fenton Residence.

"It's the ghost from last time, nothing can stop it." Mady looked to Jack.

"Oh my gosh, that's Danny's bus!" Jazz cried.

"DANNY!" Jack and Mady stood up.

"REMI!" Lola and Dan cried out.

"London Bridge is falling down!" Plasmius cheerily sang with a sinister laugh, throwing another exploding blast at another part of the bridge which stopped cars in their tracks, forcing them to step out of their vehicles and view the scene. He then grabbed the cable car and threw an ecto blast at the cable. It snapped instantly.

The children cried as they were about to hit the water but before they did, PLasmius grabbed the cable and flew above Amity Park.

The casper high students along with many other citizens of Amity Park watched over the bridge terrifyingly.

Danny ran out of the car and onto the bridge, stopping himself over the railing.

"Danny!" Sam cried out.

"Plasmius what have you done?" He whispered to himself.

"Danny!" Mady and Jack cried from the bottom of the bridge. "Are you alright, sweetie?!"

"Hm?" Plasmius turned around with a grin. "Daniel! How lovely for you to join me!"

The rest of Casper High and other citizens exited their cars to see the commotion.

"See, this is why only a fool would be a hero! Because you never know when a lunatic is going to show up with a sadistic choice!" He held the cable holding the car with the crying children with his powers, only raising his hand to lift the heavy mass.

"Don't do it, Plasmius!" Danny shouted.

"Danny! What's he talking about!?" Jack roared. "Son!"

"Danny, lets go home." Jazz put her hand on her heart.

"Suffer the little children!" Plasmius grinned.

The kids cried, pressing their hands against the glass to the crowd before them.

"Or hand over Remi Warlock." He smiled.

"Plasmius, you monster." Danny grit his teeth.

Plasmius gnashed his fangs at the compliment.

"I'm here!" Remi ran to the bridge, climbing over the railing and standing over it dangerously.

"Remi!" Her father yelled from behind.

"What's going on!?" Mady cried with her hands in her hair.

"Remi!" Lola cupped her mouth.

"Sorry, mom." Remi turned to apologize. Remi turned to the menace who grinned. The world stood still and everyone watched Remi as she took a deep breath and clapped her hands.

"You idiot!" Danny jumped over the railing.

"No!" Mady put her hands over her eyes, seeing the two children jump over the dangerous bridge.

The two transformed in unison, slowly revealing themselves before the crowd.

"Don't turn yourself over to him now!" Danny raced to Remi and put his hands on her shoulders.

The crowd, their parents took steps back in shock.

Plasmius laughed. "Oh, this is appetizing! Behold Daniel, the stupidity of normal people. Only an idiot would look at you two, and not even know that you were only half human!"

"Remi! Come back, you don't need to give yourself to that creep!" Jasper jumped up.

The murdok family looked at their pet in alarm, and it was only a matter of time before Lola fainted to the ground.

"Butterfly!" Dan put his hands in his hair in shock.

"Oh, puh-leeze, you think that was a big deal, try saying meow for 14 Years!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well? The children are awaiting your decision." Plasmius slyly said.

Just before Remi could even nod, Danny threw at ecto blast in Plasmius' direction but was sadly dodged by him without difficulty.

"You're quickly becoming the first on my 'to die' list." Plasmius raised his free arm.

"Danny, watch out!" Tucker pointed.

"Huh?" Danny looked up to see Plasmius throw a blast to his face.

"No!" Remi flew in Danny's place as Plasmius threw his final blast in his direction.

The two stood still to see that Plasmius had missed his shot, throwing the blast in at Remi's broom which burnt to ashes.

"Pegasus!" Remi cried.

"Beep BEEP!" The broom cried his final call.

Remi, holding on to her broom found herself decreasing, and slowly descending to the waters. "Wh-what's happening!?"

"It's losing it's magic!" Jasper pointed.

Remi felt the broom below her shiver and suddenly stiffen. "Ah-." Remi fell for the waters.

"Remi!" Danny flew down to grab the girl. She raised her hand and he let his out, holding onto her delicate fingers.

The crowd cheered as Danny saved Remi. Danny pulled Remi up and held on to her tightly.

"Urgh…" Plasmius growled, gritting his fangs. "Door number two?! Fine with me!" Plasmius angrily roared.

"Vlad! Stop!"

But Danny's call did not reach him in time, Plasmius threw the cable car over the waters.

Remi screamed as on a roller coaster as Danny flew to the cable car and grabbed onto the heavy cable with one arm, finding himself falling to the waters too, he quickly grabbed onto the bottom of Amity Bridge.

The cable car shook as their falling was put to a sudden halt. "Everybody stay still!" The adult inside the car addressed the children.

Remi held on tight to Danny, screaming as she looked down at the dark waters.

"Remi! Danny!" Their parents terrifyingly cried.

Danny groaned, holding onto the metal bar while holding on to about twenty people as well as a metal cable car. And what made matters worse, he was slowly losing his grip.

"Ah." Plasmius grinned, looking down at them.

"Ahoy up there!" A fisherman said through a megaphone. "We're gonna bring the boat right under you!"

"He's coming back!" Remi yelled. Danny looked up to see Plasmius fly around them in laughter.

"Listen! I need you to climb down!" Danny said.

"I can't!" Remi said, looking down at the thin cable.

"You have to! Remi, trust me!" As Danny spoke, he lost more of his grip. "You can do it!" He said with struggle.

Remi swallowed hard and let go of his body, climbing down the cable.

"Hold on tight! And do it quickly!" Danny said with a following painful groan at the weight of the car.

Plasmius approached them in laughter.

"Hurry!" Danny looked down.

"I can't, I can't do it!" Remi looked up at him.

"Hold on, Remi-UMPH!" Plasmius raised his fist and slammed it into Danny's jaw as he flew passed him. Danny's body flew to the side but amazingly still kept his grip, but the cable flew as he did.

"AAAH!" Remi's body dangled for a second onto the line with one hand. And the children screamed almost as well, feeling their being lifeless in the air.

Plasmius turned around for another punch, he raised his fist and hit Danny right below the chin and he dropped the cable.

Remi screamed as she felt the whole thing drop flaccidly.

But as the rest of the wire flew up as the car flew down, Danny grabbed onto the end of the cable, putting their fall to another sudden halt.

The strong stop beat Remi's grip and she fell from her place but seized the edge of the cable car.

"He's not gonna make it!" One other fisherman yelled as the boat slowly drew below them.

"He's gonna make it!" The fisherman protested.

Danny slowly let the cable down unto the boat but Plasmius had returned once more to finish the job.

"Time to die." PLasmius raised both fists and drew out a dangerously fire green blob around them. He charged for Danny who held on helplessly to the bridge. As his fists reached Danny, an object flew to his head and caused him to swerve out of balance. "What?!" Plasmius looked up to see the crowd throw a million things in their direction.

"What's the matter with you, tryin' to pick on a guy saving a bunch of kids?!" A citizen yelled, throwing another object.

"You mess with Danny Fenton, you mess with Amity Park!" Dash yelled in defense.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" The people cursed.

As the crowd threw objects in Plasmius' direction, Danny took action and quickly as he could, let down the cable onto the fishing boat.

"Yeah!" The fisherman cheered.

Remi lifted herself off the cable car and looked up at Danny thankfully but was replied with a sad smile. Her beam slowly faded and the two were left staring sadly at each other while the people around them cheered.

Plasmius looked down in sheer anger. "No!" He yelled. "I'll be back! With all the power in the world! And I swear on everything in this earth, I will get you!" He pointed at Remi with the redest fire in his eyes.

They dropped the suit cases on the floor.

"Thanks you guys but you really didn't need to come all the way here." Remi smiled hesitantly with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Don't be silly. We had to find some way to thank you and Danny Phantom… Or Fenton, for saving our town again and again." The short Mayor smiled, shaking her hands and quickly turning to the cameras for a photo—or three hundred.

"And I would just like to say sorry for accusing you of being late all the time." Lancer smiled, representing the entire school behind him. "This town wouldn't have half as safe if it wasn't for you two. And if there's anything we can do to help you. Please tell us."

Sam and Tucker approached Remi. "We really wish you could have stayed longer." Sam smiled sadly.

"We'll never forget you. And I'll always wear your scarf in the winter." Tucker smiled. "A really really dark winter, where no one can see it, of course."

"Enough of the tears and wails, am I the only one happy of this outcome?" Jasper hopped onto the hippie van behind Remi. "I'll never meow or pur again!"

"You weren't half bad either, Jasper." Sam smiled hesitantly, giving him a pat on the head.

Jasper sighed lovingly and a long purr escaped his mouth.

Remi's mother turned to their neighbors. "For what it's worth, you were all the greatest neighbors. I hope you understand, it's too dangerous for us here now." Lola put her hand protectively on Remi's shoulder.

"As a present to remember us by, we offer you this alaskan dream catcher made from 100 hemp and kelp." Dan handed it to them.

"Thank you." Mady accepted it graciously.

"Are you kidding?" Jack blurted.

Lola turned to Remi. "Say goodbye to Danny, Remi."

Remi took her eyes off the floor and glanced at him quickly. "Goodbye." She said in a hurry.

"Goodbye--?"

"Danny." She said sadly, looking at him once more.

Mady nudgd her son who stood arms folded and looking away.

"Mom…" He groaned.

"Danny!"

"Goodbye, Remi." He unfolded his arms and spoke with a sad expression.

The murdok family entered the hippie van and drove away.

"She wasn't half bad either." Kuan sighed, turning around and walking away along with the rest of his peers.

Danny's family too stepped back into their home but Danny only stood their with his feet stuck to the pavement and his eyes glued to their car, which slowly drove away.

"Aaaand, if you look to your left you will see the home of Danny Phantom, Amity Park's hero." A tour guide said, pointing at their home which was now covered with a blue bubble as millions of girls surrounded it, and trying to break through it.

"I've made ghost shields and anti ghost shells but this is my first time using a human shield." Mady sighed, putting down her wrench and placing the machine above the fridge where no one would touch it.

"Just make sure no one touches it and I'll be just fine." Danny sunk in his seat.

"Come on dude! You're popular! Embrace it!" Tucker cheered. "You've got your own action figure!" He grabbed a Danny Phantom replica and squeezed it's belly.

"GOING GHOST—GOING GHOST!" It repeated.

"And this Danny Phantom action drink isn't that bad either." Sam took a moment to sip through the DANNY PHANTOM STRAW.

"If you would have mentioned that to me last year, I would have cheered with joy. But since then, the whole other world didn't seem to matter as much." Danny admitted.

"You mean since Remi came to Amity Park…" Tucker said.

"Remi?! Psh, NOOOO. Who said anything about remi? NOOO." Danny hesitantly said.

"Where is that cookie jar?!" Jack stomped his feet. "Ah-haaah." Jack grinned as he saw the fridge. He tip toed and stuck his hand at the top, searching for the cookie jar but instead pressing an unknown button. "That's weird."

_BOOM!_

The doors flung open and a parade of girls entered uninvited.

"Oh great-OUMPH!" Danny was thrown to the floor and piled up by girls.

"I got his shirt!"

"I got his hair!"

"I GOT HIS CONVERSE SHOE!!" One girl cheered.

"Tucker… Sam! HELP!" Danny stuck his arms out.

"Okay! I here-by engage, OPERATION GIRL ATTACK!" Sam lifted her hand.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" The girl took a step back to see no one there.

"He went that-a-way! Over by the convenient store!" Tucker pointed out the door.

"LETS GET'IM!" The girls shouted, running out the house. Tucker whistled innocently and then quickly followed.

Sam was left with her arms folded. She searched the room and stopped with a smile once she saw Danny's shoe—and bare foot, behind the curtains. "Ah-hah! Let's see what's behind curtain number ONE!" She said, lifting the curtain.

"Oh, Sam." Danny jumped out, fixing his wrinkled shirt and combing his hair with his fingers while wiping off a lipstick mark on his cheek with his free hand.

"You must feel pretty happy." Sam smiled.

"Overwhelmed, yeah. Happy, not really." Danny said then turned around, unconsciously unleashing a sad atmosphere. Sam's smile faded away.

"Listen. About before, is it true that Remi made you forget about the whole world?"

Danny forced a smile on his face. "Come on. Sam."

"Come on, Danny."

Danny's smile died away.

"Does the whole world include me?" Sam continued. Danny said nothing. "I don't want you to feel bad that Remi's gone. There are so many other girls."

"Where?" Danny said unhopefully.

"Out there…. Or in here." Sam put her hands behind her back.

"Oh." Danny scratched the back of his head. "Sam, lately, my heads been full of—well, you know who. And despite me seeming totally miserable, I'd like to keep it that way for a while. Whether she knows it or not."

"He said he'd always be my friend and then he walked off." Remi explained, unpacking her things.

"Walked off? Walked off?!" Jasper repeated confusedly.

"Yeah, well, we hated each other to begin with. Feeling something as awful as that, what else would you expect the outcome to be? Two miserable individuals feeling completely unloved and awkward." Remi hung her clothes in the closet.

"Well, it's good you're over it now. We've moved on. Old feelings only bring a person down." Jasper lay on his back.

"Who said I was over it? No, like I said, we started out hating each other. He obviously never received any affection from me. Well now he's got more than he can handle, and there's nothing he can do about it." Remi blinked. "Except never talk to me again, of course."

"All this depression is making me sleepy." Jasper yawned. "It's 10:00, we should hit the hay."

"Yeah, just wait." Remi pulled out the final object in her suit case, a photo of Nana. "Nana belongs here." She put her picture on the desk before her mirror.

And for a moment, as Remi stared into the picture, she saw her grand mother wink with a smile.

"Hm?" Remi looked closely into it.

"Lights out, dragonfly." Her father called.

"Yeah!" Remi called back.

That night Remi slept soundly with Jasper by her feet curled up peacefully. The night would have progressed to be peaceful if it wasn't for the dog in their neighbors yard who suddenly began to bark.

His bark was loud and woke Jasper up. The bark was like any other normal dog but the 'bark bark's suddenly progressed to a different sound, the dog began to cry a name.

"Vlad?" Jasper said groggily.

And as he said it a bright green light shone through the window glass and the lock slowly undid itself. The window then suddenly burst open with a large boom, awaking Remi with a fright. Smoke entered the room and Remi's blanket raised from her body.

"Gogogogogo!" The football players energetically cried.

"Danny, are you okay, man?" Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You should be more happy!"

"Yeah, happiness… something a lame football game never cured." Sam folded her arms.

Tucker glared at her and she defensively put her hands up.

"Yo, Fenturd!" Dash came in.

Danny sat up. "Uh… Do you think you could not call me that? After knowing how I saved your life and all?"

"Oh yeah, Phanturd!" Dash smiled. "Guess what we, the football team, have offered to you as our SCHOOL SAVIOR."

"Something worthwhile?" Danny sighed.

"Obviously. And I, Paulina Fenton." She took a moment to wink at Danny. "Will announce our NEW mascot! "We are now officially the Casper High Phantoms!" Paulina roared in, spreading her arms and welcoming the mascot who tumbled in with a great big costume of Danny Phantom with poorly sewn on eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tucker put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you think this all might be some sort of prank?" The lazy police officer said as a sigh.

"A prank?" Mrs. Murdok held her husband's hands firmly.

"Yeah. Considering the history about her witch-ness and all. Someone might have just taken her to freak you out. There are a lot of sickos there."

"Our offspring was kidnapped, dude. We expect that you work to your fullest to bring her back."

(IMPORTANT, LISTEN UP FOLKS) As they spoke, a wavy transparent hand emerged from the wall unnoticed, grabbing a notebook from Remi's desk.

"You're on in five minutes." The man told Danny who sat on a black leather couch watching the live show of Conan O'gryan. "Huh, well Conan. I just came on this show to say… Thank you for all the Danny Phantom merchandise but I wouldn't want to draw too much attention to myself." Danny rehearsed. He gave a long sigh. "What? No, I wouldn't really want to talk about—okay okay… Well… You see, it all started out when I fell in love with a witch! And now brooms make me cry…" he said disappointedly.

"Makes you cry huh? That's a knocker." A voice laughed.

"Who was that?!" Danny turned around.

"Over here, Einstein." The voice said again.

Danny looked around him but his attention was drawn to a near by mirror. "You're… Remi's grandmother!"

The reflection of an old woman laughed. "Correct-o-mundo! See, I always knew that my grand daughter would either fall in love with a lawyer or a guy with a photographic memory."

"How can you be here?"

"Oh, that's not really important. Come, look here, do I have something in my teeth?" Nana gnashed her white teeth.

"Huh? Where?" Danny leaned it.

"Boo!" The lady cried, breaking the mirror suddenly which shocked Danny so that he fell back on the couch.

"Ahahahaha!" The old lady laughed, suddenly appearing beside him. "Now, where's my Remi? Where is my Remi?"

"Gone." Danny shrugged.

"Gone? But she was the one."

"I know." Danny turned to her.

"Mister Phantom? You're on." The man peaked his head back in.

"Oh. Gotta run." Danny stood up.

"And here he is, the daring, the heroic, the ghostly Danny Phantom!" Conan turned to the entrance, raising his hands towards the crowd who cheered.

But the crowd stood silent as Danny ran through the entrance wearing nothing but boxers. Danny looked down in confusion and shone a bright red.

"AH!" Danny sat up from his bed. "It was just a dream." He sighed in relief that it was just a dream with his hand in his hair, falling back onto his bed.

"Only in your dreams buddy boy."

"AH!" Danny fell of the bed in shock of the old lady that again had appeared next to him. "This is unreal!"

"You're half ghost and you're more than freaked out seeing me, who's calling who unreal?" Nana stood up.

"Ghost?" Danny also stood up.

"Yes. Danny, I'm different from all the ghosts you see. I'm more of a spirit." Nana shrugged. "But no ordinary spirit, the spirit of Remi's Nana. Not bad huh?"

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version, but let me warn you the short version is in Aramaic." The grand mother joked.

"Oh, I get it, you've come to punish me. Well go ahead. Make it quick, I'm not much for slow pain." Danny sighed, lifting his arms out willingly.

"I haven't come here to punish you, I came here to tell you your life's a mess." Nana walked to his desk and examined his items, picking up his comic books and throwing them to the floor. "You turned down my Remi and I don't understand half your reason why."

"Don't you get it? I'm danger to her." Danny sighed, sitting on his bed.

"What's your point?" She continued examining his belongings.

"The point is you never know. Whether she was in trouble because of her or because of me."

"Oh, you're right. I mean, Plasmius getting her. You probably introduced the two." Nana sat beside him.

"No, no… That was her fault."

"And the time she tripped on that banana peel, you probably threw that there."

"Nope, she encountered that herself."

"And that annoying cat! Hello? Didn't you give her that cat?"

"Of course not!"

"Look, alls-I'm saying is who'd want to protect a witch?"

Danny looked up. "I would." He said almost shocked.

"Let me show you something." The grand mother reached into her hemp jeans and took out a dirty brown notebook. She gently handed it to Danny.

"What's this?" Danny opened it up and saw a journal written in a messy hand.

"It's Remi's spell book." Nana stood up. "When she was nine."

Danny stood up and began reading it.

"When she was little, she somehow got this idea that love was some curse. So, she read one of my love spells and 'conjured up the perfect boy so he wouldn't exist.' And if he wouldn't exist, she would never fall in love." Nana sighed with a smile.

"He will have one green eye and one blue." Danny read aloud and looked up in a realization. "My ghost self and human self."

"He will have dark black hair but it will shine like the white stars." Nana also said from memory of the journal. "See, magic has a weird way of giving you what you need, whether or not you want it at the time."

"Then… That means that… She needs me." Danny looked up with an excited beam. "I'm not a danger to her… And I need her too."

"She's been captured, Danny. Plasmius got her. You need to get her and her powers back or she, along with Amity Park will be destroyed." She resumed a strict atmosphere.

"What do I need to do?"

"Now that he's got her powers, Remi's helpless. He's got the powers of other creatures too but none of them are witches. When a witch's powers have been stripped for them for over 8 days, her soul will disappear. You need to hurry."

"I'll protect her, and I'll bring her back safely." Danny said sternly. "I promise." He ran for the door but paused and turned around. "Hey, thanks alo-." He paused when he saw no one there.

"See ya soon, ocean eyes!" Her voice was heard from a far off distance.

"This is ridiculous, Jaques." A tired ghost dressed in a suit said in a low voice.

"Of course not!" the ghost said with his stylish french accent. He wore a brilliant red cape over his royal blue outfit and he threw his cape to the floor and cracked his knuckles. "That damsel in distress is practically calling for a handsome prince to arrive at her side with a lovely bouquet of flowers."

"You're not a prince, Jaques." Kitten, Johnny Thirteen's girl said with a groan.

"And which flowers are you going to get?"

"Those, over there." He pointed at a brilliant purple flower on top of a maple tree that stood in the middle of a mote surrounded by alligators.

"But there are plenty of other flowers here."

"Nope, I want that one! Danger is the greatest recipe for love!" Jaques said with a fist in the air.

"And how are you going to get there? Plasmius took our powers, moron, we can't fly!" Kitten pointed out.

"Ah, but I've got this." Jaques turned around to reveal a large contraption complete with a comfy seat.

"A catapult?" The tired man sighed.

"Yes and once I reach the other side, I will grab the flower, and greet the mademoiselle with a humble present."

The ghost sighed. "Whatever."

"Oui, and so, I sit back and relax." He sat on the seat.

"Whatever."

"Pull the lever, Crush!"

"Got it."

"And away we go-OAAAAAH!" Jaques flew in the air. As he flew over the alligators, the jumped up and snapped at him which made him yelp in fear. As he passed the alligators, he sighed in relief.

"Jean Bob, watch out." The ghost gloomily said.

"What?" Jaques turned to look before him and ran into the large tree. "I'm alright." He groaned. As he fell from the tree, he landed face first before the flower, he grabbed it with delight and shook it in the air. "Ah-hah! Mais oui, of course my plan would not fail!"

"Greaat, now how do you get back?" Kitten cocked an eye brow.


	10. Somebody Save Remi

"Wake up little witch

"Wake up little witch." A voice was heard as a haze.

"Hm?" Remi woke up to find her world completely changed. She laid on a beautiful grass field surrounded in trees and flowers. She looked up and saw a glass ceiling which showed a white sky and before her there was a lake with lilies floating at the top. She sat up but felt a great weight pull her back down, she regained her strength with difficulty and confusion.

"You're just a little tired from your time in the lab." The voice said again.

"Huh?" She looked up.

"It's amazing isn't it? The world I've put you in. I made is specially for you." He admired his surroundings.

"Where is this place?!" Remi stood up.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that information to you. But what I can tell you is that you are in the grandest part of my home, and you are sealed here forever. Don't even try to escape. Not that you can now that I've got your powers." Vlad leered.

"My powers?" She stood up, feeling the tire, she crouched back down.

Vlad leered. "Your loss is my gain."

"I haven't lost anything!" Remi assured him.

"Have too. And you better get used to it." With that, he turned, throwing his cape behind him. He took a glance at the tightly standing trees and raised his hand, releasing a great green light which bent the trees to make a path for him to walk through.

"No wait!" Remi watched him walk away and felt a horrible ache as she watched his new found power. She turned behind her and ran through a path unfamiliar to her in denial, finding an exit. The trees led to more trees which led to more trees which led to more, which soon led to a wall covered with vines. He took handfuls of it and ripped them to the ground. He let go of her breath and took a worried step back, almost falling, she raised her hand. "Do something." She whispered wearily. She quickly turned. "Float!" She pointed at an object. "Float! Float! Float!" She cried. Her arm soon was tired of standing and what was left was nothing but an ache in her throat and a fire burning inside her heart. She grabbed the pebbles and rocks surrounding her, throwing them at the large wall with groans as she threw each one. "No!" She cried, falling to the ground to her knees.

The following night, a few ghosts watched Remi frown a distance.

"Poor girl." Kitten sighed.

"She looks sad." Crush shrugged.

"Mais oui, I will be the one to cure her sadness!" Jaques appeared with wet clothing and a flower in his hand. "Ahe-he-hem, Mademoiselle?"

Remi ignored him, keeping her head buried in her knees.

"Ahe-he-hem?" He repeated.

She still ignored.

"Hey, kid!" Kitten roared.

"Huh, who are you!?" Remi lifted her head up, wiping small tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid." Crush stepped in.

"We're ghosts just like you who got captured by that creep." Kitten explained.

"I'm not a ghost."

"A goblin?" Crush asked.

"No."

"A human?" Kitten scratched her head.

"I'm a witch." Remi smiled. "Well, was a witch…"

"I'm Kitten. Girlfriend of Johnny Thirteen." Kitten said proudly.

"Crush." He smiled weakly. "I haunt the library in Manhattan."

"And I, am prince Jaques Louise the third!" Jaques rolled in and handed her the flower.

"He thinks he's a prince." Crush whispered in Remi's ear which made her let out a small laugh.

"You may address me as your highness or Prince Jaques." He arrogantly added.

"Just call him Jaques." Crush said.

"I figured." Remi smiled hesitantly. "So how long has Plasmius been keeping you here?"

"For a few months." Kitten looked away.

"That's terrible."

"It's all that magic he's got, he just raises his fist and bladaladalada!" Jaques raised his arms and pointed at the ground when suddenly a flower bloomed from it's place. He rubbed his eyes. "Huh?!"

They all looked around them and saw the scenery suddenly bloom with flowers and light, much brighter and lovelier than it already was.

The three ghosts hid away as they heard footsteps.

Remi stood up and saw Plasmius approach her.

"Hello, Remi." He grinned.

Remi angrily looked away with her arms folded.

"Let me at-im! Let me at-him!" Jaques was pulled down by his friends and he angrily tried to fight free.

"All it takes is just one little word." Plasmius approached her. "Will you join me in defeating Amity Park?"

"Every night you ask the same question." Remi looked at him.

"DON'T." Plasmius shook his head.

"And every night I give you the same answer."

"Don't say it!" Plasmius stood up.

"I'll die first!" She looked back away with her arms folded.

He breathed in angrily and he raised his hand, making the scenery return to normal. "Really starting to bug me!"

"I should think you'd be used to it by now."

"That's it! Just keep pushing it! BUT ONE DAY I'M GOING TO BOIL OVER!"

"Go ahead then! But I will never hand over my town to you!"

"Fine. Looks like you need another day. To think about it." He laughed. "And with each day. Your soul dies just a little more."

Remi looked up into the moon sadly.

"I don't think they're that pleased…" Sam sighed, referring to the Casper High Students.

"I have to practice. Besides, they said they'd do anything if she was in trouble." Danny shrugged.

Sam set up two guns and two blind folds. "Only safety guns. They're paint balls. Green is Danny. Yellow is tucker." She nodded.

"When I defeat Plasmius, I'll find Remi for sure." He blind folded himself.

"No matter how difficult." Tucker said.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I think it'll be loads of fun." Sam smirked, looking at the group of students and Mr. Lancer who angrily stood at the corner of the Casper High field.

"Danny, I don't think you should get so worked up. The whole town thinks she's lost." Tucker said, peaking through his blind fold.

"Well the town's wrong. And I'm gonna find her." Danny pointed blindly.

"NO PEAKING." Sam pushed Tucker. "Ghosts!?" She called out. "Assemble!"

"Goth girl! This is ridiculous. We are students. Not targets!" Paulina yelled.

"We had to use someone!"

"Come on you guys. It's harmless." Danny, still with the blindfold, kicked up the gun and grabbed it.

"We are a school. And not a school of ghosts and monsters." Lancer pulled down his ghost mask, and so did all the other students.

"I suggest you get ready to run." Sam smirked, holding a whistle.

The crowd jerked and got into running stances.

"One… two… THREE" Sam whistled loudly.

The two quickly removed the blindfolds and aimed.

Danny quickly got three ghosts while Tucker recovered from his dizziness. Once he did, Tucker aimed for the 100 point ghost dressed as Plasmius. He aimed but failed miserably. The Plasmius dressed student laughed in guffaw.

Three students hid behind the benches.

"Do you think they'll find us here?" One said.

Danny quickly turned around and aimed at them.

"Yep."

Mr and Mrs. Fenton passed by the school. "Day after day, all Danny ever does is practice, practice, practice."

"Now that she's gone, that's the only thing he can do." Mr. Fenton said.

"Catch me if you can!" The Plasmius mocked, sticking his tongue out at the hopeless Tucker.

"HURRY!" Sam looked at her stop watch.

Danny threw a couple more shots.

"THREE…"

Danny glanced at the Plasmius.

"TWO…"

The Plasmius ran for the benches but Danny quickly aimed.

"ONE…"

The paint ball was shot.

"TIME!!" Sam called out.

The 'ghosts' gloomily escaped their hiding spots.

"Single file, single file." Sam said strictly. "Dash, a real 50 pointer that's for sure." She said, counting all his green splots.

"Nathan is worth two points." Sam said, Nathan soon falling from his tire.

"Sorry, Nathan." Danny handed him a handkerchief.

Tucker rolled his eyes from a far, eyeing the Plasmius he couldn't catch.

"16 hits on Kuan. A total of 36 points!"

Tucker grabbed his gun and sneakily hit three on the Plasmius' back.

"10 seven pointers, 13 nine pointers, making a total of 298! Great job, Danny." Sam clapped. "And for you, Tucker. Uh, zero, zero, zero and zip."

Tucker smiled.

"Now, for the difficult to catch 100 pointer Plasmius!" Sam looked at the student and frowned once she saw three yellow spots.

"I guess that's 300, eh Sam?" Tucker grinned.

"Great shooting, Tucker." Danny leered.

"Well? Write it down, Sam! 300 against 298!"

"Oh, but one more thing." Danny pointed, signaling Plasmius to turn around to reveal a green spot right on his butt. "sorry, Tucker."

"Great shooting, Danny." Tucker threw his arm over his shoulder. "It takes talent to do shots. Aim. And courage."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well then, you wouldn't be against a little catch and fire would you?"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch and fire?!" Tucker loosened his shirt.

"Oh, well, you're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage." Sam said.

Tucker gulped loudly.

"So let me get this straight. If you don't get your powers back by the first hour of the eighth night, your soul will return to the witch world?" Kitty sat by a tree, scratching her head in confusion.

Remi nodded.

"Sounds a bit new age to me." Crush admitted.

"Humph." Jaques laughed. "She needs heaps of magic, all I need is a little smooch!"

"No problem!" Kitten stood up. "You go to your knight in shining armor, take him back to Plasmius' lair. Beat him up and datadadaaa! We'll all be free before midnight!"

"How will I find him?" Remi stood up.

"You don't know where he is?" Crush cocked an eye brow.

"I don't even know where I am!"

"I bet he does." Crush pointed at the large door behind a continuing forest.

"Oh! That's a great idea! Just go up to him and say Monsieur Plasmius, I would like to leave now, do you have a map or something?" Jaques mocked.

Then Remi raised her arms up and walked towards the door, staring at it with wide eyes. "That's it!" She turned back to her friends.

"A map!" Kitty and Remi smiled at each other.

"Doi!" Jaques quickly threw his hands on his mouth in regret.

"Quick, look for an opening!" Remi excitedly ran for the entrance and touched the metal walls in search for a seam.

"Maybe a window?" Kitten followed.

"They'd hurt us if they found us!" Jaques reminded.

"Our backs are to the walls." Crush leaned in to say.

"Don't be a coward!" Kitten and Remi yelled at once.

"We have all the courage we need." Remi pointed.

"We have everything around us." Kitten added.

Remi leaned aside, removing her face from the edge of the door. "There it is! Plasmius' computer, in the upper chamber! And the key to the door!"

"Remi will distract Skulker while we go for the computer." Kitty announced.

"we?" Jaques sat down, admiring his nails arrogantly.

"You're not going to help us?" Crush sighed.

"Oui." Jaques smiled. "Your plan is ridiculous, it's absolutely suicidal!"

"You're being a coward!" Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so let's say that I do this. What if I die before we even get the map?" He stood up with his arms folded. "Oh, what about a kiss for luck?" He leaned towards Remi.

"Jean Bob!" They all said at once.

"No way." Jaques folded his arms.

"How about no chance?" Crush said.

"Or choice." Kitten raised her fist.

"No fear." Remi smiled.

"Stop it! Let go! Stop it!" Jaques was dragged by Kitten and Crush.

Remi knocked on the door shlyly while the three hid behind a tree beside her. "Ahem… Mister Skulker sir?"

Skulker ignored her, admiring his gun, ignoring the prisoners he had been ordered to watch while Plasmius went out.

"Skulker?" Remi put her hands on her hips. "Hello?" She knocked wildly on the door. "Geez, this reminds me of a certain someone." She took the time to say.

"What is it?!" Skulker opened the door.

"Um… Well… I was just thinking about what a great ghost stalker you are. I'd like to talk to you about your talents!"

"It's hunter." He lowered his eye brows.

"Right right… ghost HUNTER." She scratched her head.

"What's your point?"

"Oh, just wondering why your working under Plasmius in all of this. He hasn't stalked--."

"HUNTED."

"Hunted half the things you have." Remi said hesitantly.

"That's true." Skulker admitted. "It's not my choice. If I do this for the insane fruit loop, he'll give me all the weapons I need. Enough to stalk—"

"Hunt." Remi reminded.

"Right." He blinked. "Hunt all the ghosts I need."

"Oh really? Who are you planning to hunt?" Remi put her hands behind her back and signaled an arrow behind Skulker and the team followed, sneaking in behind him into the room.

"Over there!" Kitten whispered.

"Do any of you know how to work computers?" Crush asked in a whisper.

"Please, I have servants do that for me." Jaques said.

"You're all useless!" Kitten pushed them aside and quickly turned on the computer and clicked numerous buttons which led her to a page discussing the locations of Plasmius' new hiding place. "Got it!"

"Print it out, print it out!" Crush cried.

"Get the key!" Kitten pointed.

"It's not so much hunt as it is collect." Skulker said.

"Well then why isn't your name Hunter or Collecter? To be honest, Skulker sounds more like Stalker than it does Hunter." Remi pointed.

Skulker lowered his eye brows. "Why are you so annoying?"

Remi shrugged.

"If you know whats good for you then you'll stay in there confined and out of my way! I don't want to hear another annoying witchy sound come from there." He yelled.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sound of the printer yelled loudly and the three turned around in shock.

Skulker slowly turned his head.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT!" Remi fell to the floor, catching back Skulker's attention.

"Huh?" Skulker said, looking down at her.

"How could I ever amount to such a powerful stalker--."

"HUNTER."

"HUNTER the ghost world has to offer?!" She pretended to cry.

"Most powerful ghost hunter the world has to offer huh?" He looked up with a smile.

"Exactly! You should leave the side of Plasmius and work for justice, where everyone is equal." Remi stood up.

"Wait a minute!" Skulker pointed. "You're just trying to mess with my mind to join your side!"

"I—uh…" Remi put her finger on her lip.

"OR you're just doing reverse physiology to make me think this way to stay with Plasmius because you have a plan!"

"Uh…" Remi shook her head.

"OR YOU DO WANT ME TO JOIN YOUR SIDE!"

"Well…"

"Well I'm too intelligent for you, girly!" Skulker pointed at her. "For I am Skulker! The ghost world's number one ghost hunter and you will not rattle my chain!" He shut the door in her face.

Remi cocked an eye brow and turned her head to see Kitten and Crush rise from the ground with the paper in their hands.

Remi's smile faded. "Where's Jaques?"

"YOU!" Skulker's voice was heard, followed by a few bullets and ecto shots.

"Amity Park is here." Remi pointed. "When do we leave?" She looked up with a smile.

Jean Bob frowned at her, holding crutches and heavily holding his cast covered arm.

"And you're sure you're alright?" Sam said, tying an apple to Tuck's head.

"TOO TIGHT." Tucker choked/

"Suck it up."

"Ready?" Danny asked from a far.

"He's ready." Sam called. "Remember now. Aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders." She poked Tucker.

Sam held a bow and arrow to his chest, shaking greatly as he aimed. "Oh please, oh please…"

"Come on, Tuck. Hold it steady." Danny said silently.

"Oh please, oh please…NO!" Tucker let go of the arrow.

Danny swerved his body and caught it throwing it with his strength without the bow, aiming it to Tucker's head and slicing the apple in half, making the two halves fly.

Sam caught one half and approached the fainted Tucker. "Great courage, Tuck! To think. Just an inch lower and that arrow would have—

"Aaaah…" Tucker groaned,

Danny laughed from a far but quickly turned around and looked into the sky. "Don't lose hope, Rem."

"Remi." Jaques started out, already completely cured. "I apologize for the way I've been acting."

"It's alright Jaques." Remi shrugged.

"No, no, no! Obviously this Danny person means very much to you. And I have just been thinking about myself." Jaques sighed lovingly, sitting next to her with a strong presence.

"Well everyone does that." Remi said as a small laugh.

"Please, Remi! Don't make it more difficult than it already is." Jaques said dramatically. "Accept my apology."

"Okay. I accept." She decided.

"Good. Now we can kiss and make up."

"Jaques..." Crush and Remi sighed, taking steps away from him.

"Attention troops…" Kitten stepped in. "And… Jaques. We escape at one o'clock!"

"You're being a little too excited." Crush said.

"Excited?! Somewhere out there, Johnny Thirteen is looking for me. Fighting evil doers in his place!" Kitten looked up lovingly.

"We all act noble but the selfish self always surfaces." Jaques examined his nails.

"Which is why REMI in charge of leading the team as we sneak out!"

"Right." Remi raised her thumb.

"The rest of ya, stay prepared!" Kitten ordered.

"Ready for action sir." Crush saluted.

"How about you Jaques?"

No reply.

"Jaques?"

No reply.

"Highness?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Oui?" Jaques turned around with a leer.

"Then take off!" She smirked, grabbing the key and slowly unlocking the door. She opened a small gap and saw a metal room. She leaned in closer and saw Skulker in the other room. "Go." She whispered.

They looked around before sneaking in. They walked passed a metal like hallway.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Crush grabbed his arm.

"This was a bad idea! I'm sneaking out with a lame muscle pulling ghost! You're gonna get us all killed!" Jaques said, flinging his fist around and ultimately hitting it against the shelf and drawing it back towards him painfully. But the shelf rattled and the books quickly fell and so did the shelf itself.

"Idiot!" Kitten stood before it and pushed it back up.

"Huh?" Skulker turned around with a cocked eye brow, walking towards the hallway.

Remi, who was at the end of the line thought fast and knocked his guns off the table and hid under it.

Skulker turned around and stared at the guns confusedly.

"Whoops." Crush said gloomily after knocking down a knight armour.

"What?" Skulker turned back around and ran towards their direction.

Remi grit her teeth and kicked a vase off a table, running out a door to her left right before Skulker turned around. She walked through the room and found a separate door and walked out backwards. Jaques also walked backwards and the two were walking towards each other and their backs hit.

"AAAH!" They both yelled.

"Huh?!" Skulker turned around to follow the yell.

"Quick! We're close to the exit." Crush pointed.

"YOU!" Skulker paused and pointed.

"RUN!" They all said in unison.

"Nuh-uh!" Skulker grabbed his gun and shot a net at Crush.

"Go without me." He said gloomily.

"No!" Jaques reached his hand out.

Kitten jumped up, carrying Jaques by the pants and swung on the chandelier. She landed behind Skulker and quickly got into battle mode.

"Please." He said sarcastically, holding his gun.

Kitten looked around her and grabbed a mop in a bucket of water, grabbing it and swinging it in front of Skulker who shot dodged shots.

"Down the stairs!" Remi pointed, grabbing a decorative plate from the wall and skiing down the stairs on top of it while Kitten and Jaques slid down with the broom. Skulker ran down, following them and grabbed Jaques, leaving Kitty and Remi to run for the second entrance. They drew closer to it.

"Not so fast!" He shot another net which caught Kitty.

"Keep going!" She yelled.

"Remi panicked, running faster and faster, reaching out her hand to grab the knob which surprisingly opened in front of her, exposing Plasmius. They all looked up at him fearfully and he growled angrily, showing his white fearful teeth.

Danny waved at his friends. "Bye, guys. Thanks a lot." He turned around and made his way back home. He opened the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Murdok." He said in shock.

"Hey, robin egg." Mrs. Murdok stood up sadly, breaking the conversation between her family and his own.

"I'm sorry about Remi." was all he could say. "But I'll get her back, I promise." He gave a smile.

Mrs. Murdok hugged her shoulders and looked back to Mr and Mrs. Fenton with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Danny's smile faded and he raised an eye brow. "You believe me don't you?"

"Danny, people have tried searching." Mady stood up.

"It's not that easy. Plasmius is a difficult person. I understand that." Danny took a step back as the adults took steps closer towards him.

"This is hard for all of us, son." Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I know that." Danny raised his eye brow. "S-sure, it's been hard."

"But it seems that Remi's gone." Mrs. Murdok said with difficulty.

"No, she's not." Danny stepped aside. "I know Plasmius more than any of you do, say what you want after I give up. And I wont."

"None of us gave up, little dude." Mr. Murdok said. "It just hurts to believe too much, ya know?"

"W-wait, you guys." Danny gave a hesitant laugh. "You know I'll get her back. Right?" There was a silence. "Jasper?" he looked at the cat who curled in a ball by the stairs. Danny frowned. "Well just watch. Watch me find her." He turned around and ragingly ran out the door.

"I hope you're right, kid." Jasper stood up. "I hope you're right."


	11. Happy Ending! The infamous kiss

"The atmosphere of this particular planet is--

Danny flew above the skies at lightning speed and barged through the doors of Plasmius' Wisconsin home. "Hand her over, fruit loop!" Danny raised his fists and looked around to see but no one and nothing in the home. "PLasmius?" He heard an echo of his voice. "Anyone?" He walked to Vlad's study room and saw an empty room. "Where are you?" He said to himself. He then put his hand on the shelf, finding one dusty book. He looked closely at it and tried to pick it up but it acted as a lever, pushing down and unleashing a large board that dropped from the ceiling. He turned around in shock to see a large map with X's marked in all the major cities. "Oh no…" He examined it further, touching frighteningly the X's on Paris, Tokyo, London, New York. "He's planning to destroy the whole world…" He then saw a tiny blue circle at the corner of his eye. He turned to it and saw the circle placed smack dab in the middle of the North Pole.

There was a blizzard that night but the sky was a brimming snow like color because of the hail and snow flakes pouring down from the clouds. Danny few through them, destroying the large hails in his way. "This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack." He said to himself, seeing the completely white ground below him.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous child rebellion can be." Plasmius explained to her, throwing her back into the garden like prison.

She groaned, sitting up.

"Hear that?" Plasmius faked. "That's the sound of your freedom, fluttering away. And the sound of your soul, dying off."

Remi's eyes weakened as she watched him explain.

"You want to protect your town, I understand. Your loved ones, your friends. But you and me. The outcasts. While they're having fun do they know our pain? Does anyone really know what we are living for?"

Danny blasted an ecto blast at the last large glob of snow but saw only hard ice. He hit it in frustration. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the blue circle doesn't mean hiding place." He sighed, sitting on an ice cube. He took out the necklace from his blouse and examined it with sadness.

"_I know how you don't like my potions and stuff so…" She pulled a necklace out, grasping it firmly and dangling it before him, still facing away from him. "I made you a good luck charm necklace!"_

He closed his eyes and put it back in his blouse. He then looked up, seeing the silver moon in the white sky.

"_And I know I hated the moon last night because it was so beautiful and you weren't there to see it with me."_

He looked back before him. "Remi, I'll find you. I promise." He then blinked. "Is it just me or is this seat hot?" He stood up and examined the ice block and saw that it opened at the top, a long gray smoke escaped it. "A chimney?"

He stuck his head into the floor and saw a home of metal. "Skulker." He said, seeing the large ghost examine his gun with pride.

"And this little ghost went to the market." He said, shooting at a vase.

Plasmius stepped it, grabbed the bullet with his bare hands. "Quit it…" He said viciously.

Danny flew through the room in a transparent state, flying through rooms to look for Remi.

Remi looked up at the sky, sitting by the lake with her feet in the water. She examined the moon. "Are you looking for me now, Danny? What are you thinking about, Danny? Are we never going to see each other again?"

Danny fell through the wall and looked around him confusedly.

"I pretend like I'm not thinking about you but there's no one in the world I care for more." She said to herself.

Danny stumbled through the trees and saw the familiar back of a beautiful girl. "Remi!" He said joyously.

"Sometimes I can even hear you call my name." She said.

"REMI!" He cupped his mouth and called with a large smile.

"Really clearly." Remi blinked.

"Murdok!" Danny finally yelled.

She turned her head and felt her feet freeze in the water in the most amazing way. Danny ran to her, she who hugged him back lovingly held on to his neck tightly while he excitedly raised her from the air and made spiral waters from her feet and they twirled. He finally put her down, giving her one more hug.

"Remi, you idiot. Why didn't you be more careful?" He said with a smile.

"I didn't think you'd find me."

She lifted her head from his shoulders and their smiles faded. They were caught staring into each others eyes. The two slowly closed them and Danny leaned in.

"REMIRA!" A voice called.

"It's Plasmius!" Remi stepped to the right, causing Danny to fall into the lake.

He stood up again. "What?"

"I said it's Plasmius." Remi repeated.

"Let's go now!"

"No! He has my powers. I can't leave without them."

"Then I'll fight him now!"

"No! Not now! You have to be ready!"

"I've trained enough!" Danny hung on to her hands but she forced him to let go, pushing him away for his own safety.

"You haven't. You don't know what he's capable of now. Danny, it's not what it seems" Remi said.

"What isn't?" Danny raised an eye brow.

"Remira!" The voice called again.

"Just go! He's coming to Amity Park, till then, wait for me. And be ready."

"I will." Danny smiled, still hanging on to her hands. "I'll fight for you no matter how much it takes."

Remi felt her heart throb at his words. "Yeah."

"And I'll protect you."

"You will."

"Remira!" The voice called finally.

"Go!"

Danny let go of her and ran back but paused, taking off his necklace and placing it on the branch of a tree for her to get later on. "I promise." He took off.

"Remira!" Plasmius walked in. "Did I hear… voices?'

"I-I was talking to myself!"

"About what?!" Plasmius growled, turning his head in the direction of the necklace.

Remi panicked as he almost saw it, reaching her hand out. "About!—"

He slowly turned his head around.

"Joining you in destroying Amity Park…" She said, drawing her hand back.

Plasmius cocked an eye brow."Really? How wonderful!"

Remi nodded.

"How joyous! How incredible! How…" He paused. "Too good to be true." He raised his fist and tore the necklace from the branch.

Remi watched him with a quiver as he walked in her direction.

"I'll fight for you no matter how much it takes. " He mocked. "And he will! He'll fight till his death! And when he dies. I'll make sure you're there to see it."

He stared into her trembling eyes and gave a long laugh.

"Isn't it weird how whenever you want the movie, you can't find it, but if you don't want it, you find it anyways?" Tucker pondered aloud, looking through a collection of DVD's before him.

"Noo, that's just called lack of observation." Sam pointed out.

"There you guys are!" Danny ran in through the doors.

"Oh, hey, Danny. What's u--."

"How are my two best friends in the whole wide world?!" Danny threw his arms around the two.

"Oh god, what did you do, and tell me quick." Sam said, trying to breath through his hug.

"Nothing, I did absolutely nothing." Danny let go of the two.

"Well, either you fell and hit your head or you ate something you weren't supposed to." Sam said.

"Nah, I'm just feeling—well, love. For my family and friends." Danny shrugged.

"Riiight, so, we're renting movies for tonight. Which do you prefer? The Attack of the Neptune Martians?" Tucker lifted a DVD.

"Or Fredina vs. Jasona?" Sam held up a DVD.

"How about something a little different?" Danny grabbed a random movie and tossed it to them happily.

Sam caught it. "The journal?! Even I'm not into this sappy stuff."

"Me neither but it's starting to sound okay. Like-- like love." Danny pointed.

Tucker cocked an eye brow. "Okay then, forget the movie. Let's just rent a CD!" He snapped to the man at the counter. "Hit it."

The man nodded, playing the latest song of Dumpty Humpty.

"Nah." Danny smiled, rested his back on the counter. "Try another song, something elegant. Like—like love." He pointed again.

The man shrugged and played a CD which sang a lovely instrumental.

"Yes! Perfect!" Danny grabbed Sam happily and began dancing around the store.

"What's gotten into you?!" Sam said with a blush between twirls.

"Apparently, love." Tucker scratched his head.

"Love is not something you should trust your life with, Remira." Plasmius threw a few roses which fell to the bottom of the dark dungeon. Remi sat at the bottom of it agitatedly, she was surrounded by a shallow dark puddle and dark stone walls. "Now, friendship… Partnership… That's something you can trust. If you understand that, I will treat you normally."

"I'll never be your partner." Remi shouted up at him.

"Then get used to being treated as a prisoner!" Plasmius yelled back. "Your trip to Amity Park will be a torturous one." He walked away. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned back at her. "Are your eyes getting paler?" He smiled, turning and walking back.

Remi gasped, looking into her reflection from the small puddle to see her eyes growing to a sad shade of grayish green.

"Today's the day." Tucker said, looking into the sky with his arms folded.

"They could come any minute." Sam said.

"I still can't get out that thing Remi told me out of my head." Danny thought aloud. "It's not what it seems…"

"Maybe he's going to come with a disguise." Tucker shrugged.

"Or maybe he wants to force riddles down your throat." Sam folded her arms.

"Or maybe she means that despite everything we know about him, his power is unpredictable." Danny rubbed his chin.

"What does that mean for us?" Tucker said concernedly.

"That means we need to get everyone to safety before he comes."

"Everyone, please remain calm. Enter the gym room in a single file." Mady assisted the public into Casper High. "Everyone stay calm."

"What are we doing here? Don't tell me another ghost is coming." Paulina howled.

"Everyone in Amity Park is in here." Dash scratched his head.

"People, remain calm, remain calm. I'll make sure that this town is kept to safety." The mayor stood on his own portable stage in the gym and flashed a smile at the cameras who took several picture of his white teeth.

"And so yet again, the safety of the people is the mayor's first priority." Lance thunder announced to the cameras with a few Casper High students making faces behind him.

"Hey, hey, Didn't I tell you NO CAMERAS?!" Sam shoved her fingers before the T.V cameras.

"If the entire school can fit in the auditorium, we can sure as heck make the entire town fit in the school!" Lance stood up a chair with his necktie messily tied around his head. "We've reached the climax of our on going plot! I will not have one hair on my student's head harmed!" Lancer threw his hands in the air.

"The anti ghost shield is ready for activating." Jack put his thumb up.

"Thanks you guys." Danny said, standing by the entrance.

"You haven't explained anything to us yet, Danny." Mady put her hands on her hips.

"I promise, it'll all be clear when they come." Danny put his hands up defensively.

"When who come?" Jasper stepped in.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Do you know when he's coming?" Sam stood up, looking out the window.

"Not yet. It could be soon." Danny replied.

Suddenly, a loud cackling laugh rang loudly throughout Amity Park, shaking the walls and causing a few to fall to the floor.

"Or now." Danny looked up. Danny ran out the school and stopped once he saw the ground quake before him and Plasmius approach with Skulker behind him.

"Daniel." Plasmius grinned. "Come to hand me over your town?"

Skulker held Remi's wrists,

"Who is that?" Mrs. Fenton squinted.

"No…" Mrs. Murdok said, tip toeing to see out the window. She grabbed binoculars from Jack's neck and broke through the crowd. "Oh, could it be?" She examined through the window.

Dan dragged his body through the floor, crawling under people's legs. "It's Remi!"

"Remi! Eagle Egg!" Mrs. Murdok raised her hand and waved.

"Mom!" Remi jumped up but was set back down by a overwhelming feeling of tire.

"Are you alright?!" Jasper stepped on the window ledge.

"Just tired." Remi said.

"I thought so." Jasper sighed.

"You know what my only concern is." Danny said.

"You'll be dead before she dies." Skulker laughed.

"I hate to admit it but Skulker could be right about Remi's time. Her eight day time dies out in three hours." Tucker looked at his hand held which had a timer set on the screen.

"Hand her over." Danny said.

"Oh, that's not important. Come, let's have a chat." Plasmius raised his arm and called Danny forward with his two fingers that nudged towards him twice.

"Better yet, lets fight." Danny stroke a fighting stance.

"You read my mind." Plasmius leered.

"Not so fast, Plasmius. I've gotten you this far. I expect my reward now." Skulker reached his hand forward.

"Very well." Plasmius frowned, raising his hand and inventing before him high tech equipment complete with high class ecto guns and other crafty creations. He handed them to Skulker.

"Finally!" Skulker cheered, letting go of Remi.

 SPIDER MAN FIGHT HERE PLEASE with occasional "DANNY!"'s

Plasmius flew above him. "I wont make the mistake of under estimating you again!" He raised his arms.

"AAH!" Danny cried, flying up towards him with a punch which sunk into Plasmius like water. Plasmius disappeared. "What?" Danny paused.

"Over here." Vlad teased, apprearing behind him. Danny quickly turned around and gave another punch which only had the same affect. Confused, he turned around to see this time, two Plasmiuses surrounding him. He punched both but they disappeared, with five behind him. "You've done your little magic trick now fight me like a man!" He continued punching the illusions.

"Its useless. Plasmius has great control over Remi's magic." Jasper pointed out. "He's not going to make it."

Mrs. And Mr. Fenton grit their teeth. "Then we will do everything we can to prevent it!" Mady cheered, running out the door with guns in their hands.

"Your power time is over you ghost-monster-witch-FIEND!" Mady cried, holding the gun above her head.

"I'll tackle you harder than I've ever tackled my turkey sandwhich!" Jack roared.

"My, you're on a roll." Mady paused with a smile.

"Hm." The plasmiuses smiled at their useless cries.

Suddenly a large blob of ecto plasmic goo flew at them and pinned them against the walls of a building.

"Can't you see he's busy?!" Skulker cried out, holding his new weapon proudly.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny called to them.

Plasmius grinned. "Don't distract yourself!" He copied a million of himselves to surround Danny and circle him in a dizzy spiral.

Meanwhile, below them, Remi fell to her knees and gave a large cough. Her eyes grew dimmer but thankfully still had a glow within her pupils which indicated life. She looked up to see that the moon had fully risen.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton!" Sam ran out the school.

"Sam!" Tucker called.

Sam jumped up and grabbed one of the Plasmius' feet. "Leave Danny alone!"

"Pathetic!" He laughed, flinging her over next to Jack and Mady and magically molding on the wall over her body to keep her in place.

"Sam!" Remi and Danny called out.

"No one harms my students and gets away with it!" Lancer jumped up and chased after them.

"Don't be ridiculous." Plasmius laughed, raising his hand and turning Lancer into a chair which he threw at Skulker who sat on it comfortably.

"This is…. Highly uncomfortable." Lancer said.

All the Plasmiuses spoke at once. "Are you all done trying to interfere?! Or should I break that school with my bear hands and finish you off before you can even see me ruin your town?!"

Danny gritted his teeth and blew an endless stream of ecto blasts at the illusions and gave up when they finally merged to one.

"Are you ready to fight for real this time?!" Danny said between pants.

"Why fight when you can have others do it for you?" Plasmius raised his arms and soon, the buildings around him transformed to large statues of himself.

"Oh, boy." Danny looked up at them.

"Get him." Plasmius ordered. Suddenly the statues broke their feet off the ground and walked towards Danny.

"AH!" Danny threw ecto blasts at each but as one died out, another one was soon created. He endlessly threw a million of them in every direction, but they kept drawing closer and closer.

"Haha! The boy's cornered!" Skulker laughed, sitting on his pile of new weapons, admiring the fight.

"Danny." Remi said shakily. "What do I do?" She said to herself, giving another large cough.

"What do we do?" The crowd in the school sighed.

"Remi, do something!" Sam yelled.

Remi looked up.

"You're the only one who has the capability of doing so!" Tucker called out.

"Humph." Skulker laughed. "Have you forgotten that all of the girl's 'capability' had gone to Plasmius?"

"He's right." Remi said unsteadily. "The only way I'd still have any power left in me, I'd have to be a—"

"An all-witch." Jasper said. "Well you are."

Remi looked at her curiously.

"Magic doesn't appear in people randomly. It's either genetic or a power within them already. Your nana and I knew right from the start. You were an all-witch." Jasper said.

"You can't prove anything with that. You don't know if I am." Remi looked away.

"You have to try." Her father said.

"You have to, Remi!" Tucker said.

The crowd in the school all stood up. "You can do it" "You have to" "Danny needs your help"

She stood up as they did. "Everyone…" She said with a warm smile.

The stone statues crowded up around Danny and he was completely cornered.

Remi turned to him with a worried expression and nodded to the public. "Please, work." She put her hands to her heart. She looked up and ran towards the statues. "I'm going to have to borrow that!" She said to Skulker, grabbed a few of his guns. She threw them up in the air and pointed at the statues and they quickly transformed into petals which flew before the statues eyes and proceeded in circles, making them lose balance in dizziness and fall.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Remi!" Danny looked up at her with a bright smile, breaking free from the toppled stone figures.

Remi smiled back but her happy façade was soon broken once she felt her eyes grow dimmer.

"Oh no, don't tell me she's still going to lose her soul." Tucker cried.

"It doesn't undo the spell. She, right now has no magic." Jasper said.

"How can that be?!"

"Magic isn't just about spells and potions. Some have magic that comes straight from the heart. But its not enough to keep your body balanced. It's only enough to save a life before yours is taken."

"Can you do more of that?" Danny flew up.

"Definitely!" Remi looked up and smiled.

Remi raised her hands. "Re-direct your focus!" She said with a smile. They quickly turned and charged for Plasmius.

"Don't make me serious." Plasmius grinned, raising one hand and releasing the life from the stone creatures, they fell and merged with the ground to disappear.

"Don't make me laugh." Danny said cockily with his arms folded.

Plasmius grinned. "Try laughing at this one!" He raised his fist and pounded it against the floor.

"Uh-oh." Danny said.

Soon, there was a sound of shattering glass inside the floor followed by the breaking of the ground and making a crack on the floor which continued down the road. Remi jumped off in time as the crack passed her and headed towards Casper High and broke off a bit of the school as the students cowered, running to the safe side of the building. He then raised his fists and ordered long vines pop out from the crack and chase after Danny and Remi. The vines, with sharp thorns sticking dangerously out of the tips were as fast as Danny was.

Plasmius laughed, standing on the head of the giant stone version of himself, chasing Remi who ran hopelessly before him. Danny flew from above and sweep himself under the stone figure's feet and grabbed Remi before the foot smashed against the floor. Remi held his neck tightly and looked at him. "Drop me." She smiled.

"You don't have your broom!" Danny looked at her.

"Trust me." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back, dropping her on the stone's head.

"Hey, Vladamir!" She smiled.

"Huh?!" He turned around only to see a fist fly at his face and throw him to the ground.

He laughed as he approached the still sunset. Remi turned around to face another statue and continued her fight.

"You wanna fight, fruit loop? Let's fly!" Danny made twirles and tumbles into the air and circled Plasmius. He stopped in front of Vlad with ecto blasts in his hands.

Plasmius aimed for Danny's head and threw his blast, Danny dodged it and struck for his chest. Their spar continued on while thoughts ran through Plasmius' mind.

_This is it_

Plasmius turned to the right as Danny charged with another blast. Vlad turned back to face him.

_His weakness_

Plasmius flew around the buildings with Danny on the other side. They watched each other as the walls stood before them.

"I know what you are!" Plasmius laughed while they circled the buildings.

"I am about to beat you!" Danny laughed back.

"You are a tragedy!" Plasmius smiled, anticipating the end of the fight.

"Me?! Tragic?!" Fenton laughed once again, twirling the ecto blast in his hand. He flew forwards and in between the buildings, ready to strike once more.

"She was leaving you, Daniel." His words stuck him like thunder. He smiled evilly. Danny paused as he stood between the clouds, feeling himself listening to Plasmius' words as he spoke his inner thoughts. "Your Remi. Was leaving you." PLasmius now twirled around Danny in large circles as he stood still in the same spot, speechless and at loss for words. He was twirling in a sea of secrets as Hook read them all to him like a pathetic story book one reads to children. The sky behind them turned to a shade of the deepest most disheartening plum colored wine.

"Why should she stay?" Plasmius continued. Danny looked down at Remi who now fought with another statue with a smile on her face as she twirled and moved around, flinging her hands as bursts of gold flew from them. "What do you have to offer?!" he continued.

Danny looked up at Plasmius and yelped as he blocked the sudden blow that he struck.

"We are creatures of the underworld, Daniel. We cannot afford to love." PLasmius said strictly. "She'd rather leave than to stay with you, because of what you've said to her!" He continued.

Danny gritted his teeth and watched Vlad circle him once again.

"Let us now take a peep into the future!" Plasmius watched the helpless Danny happily. "She's in her house. The door is shut!"

Danny tightened his grip and charged at Plasmius with his fist. "I'll open it!" Plasmius blocked it with his arm. And they were face to fasce, pushing blows against each other.

"I'm afraid it's locked." Plasmius said in fake sympathy.

"I'll call her name!" Danny continued as he pushed his arm forcefully against Plasmius'.

"She can't here you." Plasmius pushed back.

Danny gritted his teeth once more.

"He can't see you." Plasmius smiled.

"No!" Danny yelled back.

"She's forgotten all about you." He said finally. "She doesn't love you."

Danny face suddenly stiffened and he felt the black sky behind him. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and pushed Plasmius with great force, throwing him back. He charged after him, kicking him down onto the floor. And so Plasmius did, making a large bang which turned the heads of everyone.

"Danny?" Remi looked at him.

"Oh no. The time." Tucker looked at his stop watch.

Danny struggled to stand up.

"And you know what's better?" Plasmius raised his hands and slowly increased in size.

Remi grew heavy. "Danny."

"The time." Sam looked up.

"I'm going to kill all your friends."

Danny stood up.

"Right in front of your eyes." Plasmius laughed.

"Oh no." Tucker grabbed a bow and arrow from Mady and Jack's trunk of emergency weapons and stuck it out the window. He aimed carefully, still shaking greatly. "Oh no, please, please, please, please. NO!" He let go of it again and Danny caught it with one hand, gritting his teeth and Plasmius' words.

"You're wrong Plasmius." Danny smiled. "No one was leaving me. And I am not foolish for being a hero. Because in reality, You are nothing but a pathetic fruit loop." He smirked.

The crowd cheered behind him as he threw the arrow directly at his heart.

"PLASMIUS!" Skulker ran.

"And as for you!" Danny raised his fist and hit Skulker's jaw, tossing him back painfully.

Until, suddenly, The stop watch went off.

Remi's eyes turned a pale gray and Danny turned his head around in shock.

"AAAH!" Plasmius yelled and the whole world shuddered as light came from Plasmius' body and pread to different parts of the world. His light restored the powers of the three ghosts and the large Plasmius statues disappeared.

Danny felt him lose his balance and the world grew quiet for a moment. Danny approached Remi who stood lifeless.

"Remi?" Danny approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

The crowd embraced each other in sadness.

"It's done now. It's all done. You can come back…" He shook her.

The crowd behind him looked away ashamedly, Remi's parents crying on each other's shoulders.

"Come on…" He said as a whisper. He tightened his grip on her. "Come on! Why now! I couldn't even tell you anything!" He caught his breath. "I couldn't apologize for the things I said! I couldn't apologize for making you think you weren't so important. I wanted you to know that no one would ever hate you! If they ever do, it's because they're stupid!" He cried out in front of her. "They're idiots for not knowing! I mean how could someone not see what's right in front of them?! How extraordinary you are! How beautiful you look! How big your heart is?! I'm not even that smart and I can see it! It's so obvious. You're the easiest person in the world to love." He put his hand on her cheek and felt no response. He lowered his head and felt his heart drop, he slowly put his arms around her and embraced her for the final time. "For what it's worth… I love you."

"Danny?" he heard a beautiful voice say. And he looked up the moment he heard it.

Right back to where we started from- Cleopatra

The sun rose from behind them, releasing a lovely melon shade with sprays of pink and orange.

He slowly released her and took a look at her face, tears were streaming from her bright green eyes.

The crowd looked up at them with a shocked expression and her mother held her mouth in sheer happiness.

Danny felt the tears in his eyes dry up and grow wet at the same time.

Remi raised her hands and rubbed her eyes with her palms and released them, smiling with a beautiful blush of pink on her cheeks. She gave a small cheery laugh at Danny's shocked expression.

Danny then, shook his head and smiled happily at her. "Remi! I--."

Remi smiled back and turned around and took a few long strides away from him. She turned back with a smile. She drew one foot back, ready to run. "Danny." She smiled.

"W-wait. Remi!" Danny put his hand up defensively.

"I love you!" She ran towards him and spread her arms out and ran towards him with a large smile.

The people of the town stood around the school, some on ladders and some on the floor. They all had a hammer in one hand and a can of paint in the other, fixing the broken walls of the school from the incident before. Paulina laughed, handing Dash the can of paint which he used to dip Kuan and his paint brushes in to paint the walls which were also being worked on by Valerie as she hammered new windows.

"To properly hammer wood, you must be one with the wood." Dan and Lola said in a circle surrounded by many students who nodded in new hippy clothing.

"Boys, girls! We've run out of glue, you can melt the material with some of our ecto guns!" Mady raised one up.

"Tucker, you were supposed to paint that wall white!" Sam yelled.

"It's better in a yellow." He admired his nails.

Sam rolled her eyes. "And where's Remi and Danny through all of this?!"

"Taking a break, what else?"

Sam gave a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She took a photo out from her pocket of her, tucker, and danny. She smiled at it and put it back in. "I've got three of the greatest friends I could ask for. I need nothing more."

Tucker smiled warmly.

"Come back and finish the school! I came running after you and now they think I'm slacking." Remi stepped in the room with paint on her cheek.

Danny sat on his bed tiredly. "Cut me some slack! My arms are aching!" He fell on the bed with a smile.

"And we all thank you for it." Remi sat next to him. He sat up with a smile.

"Remi, I never really did get to thank _you_." Danny said, still laying on the bed but stealing a few lovely glances at Remi.

"Thank me?" Remi copied with a cocked eye brow. "All this time I've honestly just been getting in the way of things. I 'm thanking you."

"Do you really think that?" He sat up with a serious expression. Remi turned her head to face him casually but was caught in shock on a count of he drew his face quite closely to her's, putting his hand on her cheek. He gave a small smile and closed his eyes and opened them again to see Remi's face brimming with a bright red right before their lips met. He gave a small laugh which later turned into a big guffaw. He threw his head back in hilarity.

"Forget it, Danny!" Remi stood up with a pout.

"N-no! Wait!" Danny said in laughter. "C-come back!" He reached out his arm to grab her wrist.

Remi's eyes widened once she stepped on the shirt she made for him long ago that day in the camping trip, and once he pulled her wrist, her body twirled and the two looked at each other shocked as she found herself falling on top of him. They both gave a small gasp before Remi landed on his laying body with her lips pressed against his. They took the unexpected moment to feel each others lips and taste the sweetness of the moment but once the kiss was broken the two parted with great enthusiastic embarrassment.

"I…" She said in shock, drawing back and putting a finger to her lips.

"I-I've been waiting a whole year for that and it took me by complete surprise." Danny said with hesitance.

"I… That…. I…" Remi repeated in a stutter.

Danny coughed. "I-it's not a big deal." He dismissed. "I mean, it's not like you haven't kissed anyone before, right?"

Remi held her lips. "That was my first kiss, Danny." She said aloud in embarrassment.

Danny lost balance for a while and regained it with a strong blush. "WHAT?!"

The End

THERE YA GO! What did you think of the ending?? I didn't really like it that much… By ending, I mean KISS by the way. Express your thoughts to me through this :D email me on your thoughts about that kiss because I'm like-- should I change it? Should I keep it?


End file.
